Trainer To Ranger
by pokelover0ash
Summary: A trainer wants to become a ranger. She never would guess she'd have to deal with drama set alone save the world. Can she pull through and help her new friends save Almia? Can Kellyn and friends help her accomplish her goal of Top Ranger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I watched the exam proctor, Mr. Kaplan, explain how to use the styler to capture Pokemon. Neither my friend nor I have ever used one before, but that's explainable -we were trainers. My friend Ashley wanted to a park ranger so she had contacted Professor Hastings. I wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger so I sent an application to enter school. My other three friends chose different paths to take. Emily decided to become a professional photographer, Cassidy decided to become a model, and Erica decided to become a Pokemon Nurse.

My friends and I had been to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova and traveled through them all. We were lab assistants as well as trainers. Cassidy, Emily, and I competed in contests while Ashley and Erica competed in gyms, but I competed in gym battles as well. I love Pokemon and I love helping them and people. When I met Jack Walker, I knew what I wanted to be: a Pokemon Ranger.

I was handed my School Styler and I turned it on before twirling it around in my hands. Mr. Kaplan sent out a Pikachu and told me to capture it using the styler. So I yelled out the famous 'Capture On!' and started to make loops around the Pikachu. In no time I had it captured and it was Ashley's turn.

I ended up having enough time to change into the school uniform with time left over. I ended up just sitting down and closing my eyes as I reflected upon my decisions as well as daydream a bit to pass the time. It took her an hour. Even our new teacher, Ms April, was waiting by the time she finished. Ashley kicked me lightly.

"I'm done," she said. I opened my eyes one eye at a time slowly.

"I wasn't sleeping," I complained. I watched her storm off to go change into her school uniform. When she came back, Ms April asked for our names and seemed to doubt that the change from trainer to ranger was impossible. Ashley was just going to be a specialized ranger while I was shooting for becoming the real deal.

Ms April then walked us to our classroom and told us to wait behind the door and wait for the signal while she prepared the class for us. When the signal was given, Ashley opened the door and we entered. My feet immediately felt like they were about to melt to the floor. Everyone seemed to be staring at us. I was thankful that I could move my feet to speed walk to the front with Ashley when Ms April asked for us to come up front to introduce ourselves.

"My name is Ashley Tsuyoi, native to the Johto region," Ashley said, "and I am a former trainer who aims to become a park ranger." She looked at me and then I realized it was my turned to speak. I was so nervous.

"M-My name is Ashleigh Muzai, I-I'm native to the Sinnoh region," I said, "and I was a trainer and a coordinator and I aim to become a Pokemon Ranger." Ms April smiled as I could feel that heat had rushed to my cheeks, a sign that I was blushing from embarrassment.

"Alright, Miss Tsuyoi please take a seat next to Ben please," Ms April said before pointing to the empty seat next to a boy who had brown hair that defied gravity in the second row. Ashley took her seat quietly. "Miss Muzai, please take a seat next to Kellyn." I nodded and looked over to the empty seat in the first row that was next to a boy with brown hair that spiked up in the back. He smiled and waved at me which made me realize that he was Kellyn so I quickly took my seat. "Okay, from this moment on all of you are my students that I am proud of." She smiled again. "I'm going to explain the basics to Ashley and Ashleigh but I want you all to listen. After that, it's free period and I want Rhythmi to give them both a tour." A girl with bouncy blonde hair smiled at what the teacher last said so I can only assume that she's Rhythmi. The lesson was brief and soon we were surrounded once the teacher left the room. I felt scared and nervous.

"What's it like being a trainer?" one girl asked.

"What are the trainer regions like?" a boy asked.

"Hey, how long did it take you guys to capture the Pikachu? Like an hour?" a redheaded boy asked. I tried not to laugh or snort, especially since I could tell that Ashley was trying hard not to blush.

"Keith, why does it seem like you always ask that question?" a girl with brown hair pulled back in a braid that had the same color eyes as Kellyn, in fact she looked just like him...just shorter...and a different gender.

"This class has a bad habit of surrounding new kids as soon as the teacher leaves," a girl with brown hair in a messy pony tail and brown eyes said before sighing.

"Okay! Give them space!" the blonde girl yelled and almost everybody took at least one step back. She turned and looked at us before smiling. "I'm sorry, my name is Rhythmi Kanari." She extended her hand for us to shake and we shook it. "The loudmouth is Keith Dazuru, the one who questioned him is Karrie Hajime, and the other girl is Laurie Kusa. The two boys you get to sit next to are Benjamin Natsuya and Kellyn Hajime." No wonder why those two look alike, they have the same last name!

"Hey its Ben, not Benjamin!" Ben protested. Ashley and I laughed a bit but tried to conceal it.

"Well, now its time for the tour!" Rhythmi said after giggling a bit. So we went on a tour of the school, but only Laurie decided to tag along. When we got to the library, which was amazing, I noticed that Kellyn was there reading a book. I loved the library so I immediately went to look at books after Rhythmi finished talking. "Ponte Funsō is the black haired boy in the corner, Todd Haiteku is the boy with black hair who is fiddling with spare computer parts, and the boy with blonde mushroom-cut hair is Isaac Iori, he's super smart and is normally found here so if you don't understand anything, he's a good person to talk to. You could talk to Karrie but Isaac is better at explaining things, Laurie is also someone you can talk to but she can manage to lose Karrie when she's talking math or technology as well as some of the other top students."

"Can we stay here for a bit before moving on?" Ashley asked.

"Sure," Rhythmi replied. This is when I sped off as fast as I could to the book shelves while Ashley went to talk to Isaac. I think Laurie went to go talk to Todd. I found a book that sounded interesting and took it off the shelf before reading the summary and smiling since it did seem like an interesting book. I wandered around a bit trying to figure out where the library desk was when I saw Rhythmi talking to Kellyn. "So what are you reading?"

"_Catching Fire_," Kellyn replied. I peeked at the from the corner of the bookshelf.

"Cool," Rhythmi said. "I think I got your sister mad at me again." Kellyn looked up at her.

"What did you do? Try to dress her up?" Kellyn asked.

"No, I woke her up early using a blow horn," Rhythmi replied. "She starting to yell at me in a different language." Kellyn looked like he was trying not to laugh. "What? You think her yelling at me is funny?"

"No, I think how you woke her up is funny," Kellyn replied. I stepped towards them, I needed to ask for directions to the library desk.

"Um, excuse me," I said and then both of them looked at me, causing me to blush. "Um, can you tell me which way is the check-out desk?"

"All the way on the far left side," Rhythmi replied and I nodded before speed walking off in that direction. I checked out my book and then the tour continued, this time with us heading upstairs. "On the left is the boys' room and on the right is the girls' room." It seemed simple enough, especially with the doors being color coded. We entered the girls' dorm to have Karrie jump off from the top bunk of one of the beds.

"Rhythmi wa, anata ga nagaiai naniwoshita no?" Karrie replied. I blinked. She was speaking Japanese. So she said_**Rhythmi, what took you so long?**_in Japanese.

"Why do still insist on speaking to me in Japanese? I told I don't speak nor understand Japanese! And I said I was sorrying for waking you up like that!" Rhythmi replied. Ashley just stood there with a confused look on her face. She couldn't understand Japanese. Karrie just smiled while Laurie was chuckling in the backround.

"Atarashī kodomo Hei!"Karrie said to Ashley and I. "Watashitachi no migigawa ni nidanbeddo wa anata no monodesu. Anata wa sudeni soko ni mono motte ko raretate imasu." Translation: _**Hey new kids! The bunk beds to the right of ours is yours. You're stuff has already been brought there.**_

"Watashitachi o koto o tsutaeru tame ni, karī o itadaki, arigatōgozaimasu." I replied while bowing my head in thanks. I had said _**Thank you, Karrie, for telling us that.**_ in Japanese. Karrie's eyes widen as Laurie stopped laughing.

"She knows Japanese?" they both exclaimed. I blushed from embarrassment.

"It was required in my hometown to be able to speak at least two different languages." I explained.

"Oh," Karrie and Laurie replied.

"So mind telling me what she said?" Ashley asked.

"We have the bunk bed that is on the right side of Karrie's, and our stuff has already been dropped off here." I replied.

"Well, I'm impressed," Karrie said while putting her hands behind her head. Rhythmi just shook her head before speaking again:

"We still have the outside to cover."

"And I'll join you," Karrie replied. "I wanted to go outside anyways." So the five of us exited the girls' dorm only to bump into Keith and Ben who insisted on joining us as well. We stepped outside and the outdoor tour began. It was interesting but then we heard a cry for help.

"That's Janice, the caretaker!" Laurie exclaimed before we started to run towards the cry for help.

And she was surrounded by Bidoof and even more of them were frantically running all over the place -I pretty much tripped over at least one, though it wasn't really my fault since some of the Bidoofs decided to run into me and my legs. I was half tempted to use Vulpix, I almost reached for my Riolu's pokeball as well my Absol and Ampharos's but then quickly remember that they were back home and rangers do things differently than trainers.

"Since when did we have this many of them?" Ben asked.

"Dang! Those things can reproduce fast!" Laurie exclaimed. I chuckled. Being from the Lucario Kingdom, Pokemon's breeding stats weren't exactly foreign to me, especially since I technically lived on farm/ranch (though it wasn't originally one.) I saw Kellyn running over to us from the corner of my eye.

"Well, we could do this the Ranger way or we could do this the Breeder way," Ashley said. I let out a sigh.

"You have any idea how long it would take to make enough food for all of them and make sure each individual has what it likes?" I asked her. She looked at me and then blinked as she thought about it.

"Not really," Ashley replied.

"Too long to leave someone in trouble," I told her before taking out my School Styler. "The Ranger way will be a whole lot easier."

"So you're a breeder too?" Karrie asked.

"Um, sort of," I replied. "Not exactly on purpose though."

"Ready newbies?" Kellyn asked. "Keith? Ben? Karrie? Laurie?" We all nodded. I wasn't going to question why Rhythmi wasn't included. We went off in seperate directions to catch as many Bidoof as we could. It was long and tiring but we did it.

"Thank you, everyone." Janice said. "One of the little ones tripped me and I fell and broke their pen."

"Don't blame ya, its easy to trip over these guys," I replied as I patted a Bidoof's head. It's true. If I had been able to capture at least as many Bidoof as I tripped over, we would have been done a whole lot faster. Keith, Ashley, and Ben kept laughing when I tripped and I caught Karrie and Kellyn smiling and chuckling a bit. To be honest, the only one who didn't laugh and was the only one to keep asking me if I was alright every single time I tripped over one of those Bidoof was Laurie. I knew I had heard Rhythmi giggling, laughing, and chuckling at time but only on ocassions, though the Hajime siblings laughed less than she did.

"Yeah, just how many Bidoof did you trip over?" Keith asked. My face flamed red.

"S-Shut up!" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay, I saw Keith trip over at least five of them," Kellyn said and Keith blushed from embarrassment.

"And you didn't trip at all?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, I tripped over you, Karrie, Ben, and two Bidoof," Kellyn replied with a smile. I couldn't help but smile and try to contain my giggle.

"Karrie tripped?" Keith asked as if it never happened before.

"Yeah, over you," Karrie replied.

"And you trip over a rock, you stepped on my hair and then tripped over a bush, you tripped chasing a few Bidoof," Ben listed off a few times Karrie tripped and I couldn't help but laugh as Karrie's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I get it!" Karrie replied. "We all tripped except for the Operator and the Mechanic!"

"It was fun to watch," Rhythmi admitted.

"I was worried that one of you was going to get hurt," Laurie confessed. So since Rhythmi is the Operator, I guess that means Laurie wants to be a Mechanic.

"Nantekotta! Tokiniha watashitachi wa kore made ni tomodachi ni natta ka gimon!"Karrie shouted at Rhythmi in fustration being stomping away. Translation: _**Argh! Sometimes I question how we ever became friends!**_ It made me wonder if her outburst has to do with a number events that have added up so high that something so small would be the straw that breaks the camel's back. Kellyn sighed and shook his head while Rhythmi looked very confused.

"You know, I always did wonder how those two became friends, they're pretty much opposites," Laurie commented, obviously knowing what Karrie had said in Japanese.

"Wareware wa kanojo no nochi ni iku no ka kanojo wa chōdo ofu ni reikyaku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?" I asked Laurie. _**Are we going after her or does she just need to cool off?**_

"Shirimasen ga, tsūjō wa watashi ga Rhythmi wa kanojo no kichigai o shutoku suru tame ni naniwoshita ka haaku suru koto ga dekimasu." Kellyn replied. _**Don't know, normally I can figure out what Rhythmi did to get her mad. **_I was shocked. He knows Japanese!

"What about me?" Rhythmi asked.

"Wareware wa, osoraku henkan sa reru koto o Nihon no saishūtekini kanojo no namae o kangaedasu owaru hitsuyō ga arimasu." I commented. _**We probably will need to end up coming up with a name for her that translates into Japanese eventually.**_ Laurie nodded and Kellyn chuckled.

"First day and all ready so much drama," Ashley said as she put her hands behind her head. I yawned. It has been a LONG day for the both of us since we were on a plane 10 pm to 4 am, took the entrance exam, were caught up on the basics, given a tour, and had to catch a bunch of Bidoof all in one day. I was tired, no, tired did not begin to describe how I felt. I was exhausted.

"Both of you must be exhausted," Laurie commented, probably after noticing the bags under our eyes.

"Didn't you two come from Sinnoh and Johto?" Ben asked.

"How far away are those places again?" Keith asked. "Geography has never been my strong point."

"We actually came here from Sinnoh after spending a day or so at Ashleigh's house after a long plane trip from Unova." Ashley replied. "We got on the plane at 9 at night and got off around 4 in the morning."

"How do you have the energy to do that and still not pass out after all this?" Kellyn asked.

"I dunno," I replied. "Maybe all those years of traveling in many different regions has something to do with it?"

"Don't worry dears, it almost time for the students to have supper, then you can go to bed," Janice said with a warm, motherly smile before leaving to go inside the main school building.

"We still have one place to go," Rhythmi said.

"Ascension Square?" Keith, Kellyn, Laurie, and Ben asked.

"Yep," Rhythmi replied.

"Let's go before girly decides to get cranky from sleep deprevation," Ashley said and everyone looked at her funny before they all started walking.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I protested as I ran to catch up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** lol, I forgot to add comentary last chapter ^^;

**Ashleigh:** I think people have realized by now that you don't own pokemon

**Me:** *nods* I'd hope so

**Keith:** =( I had wanted to know why there were trainers in the room the beginning of last chapter but I didn't have a chance to and now I know why

**Kellyn:** If this story is about Ashleigh, then why is Ashley in it? and why am I the one that is listed as the story's A main character for fanfiction?

**Me:** well...you are the other main character...and Ashley's in it because you wouldn't be able to get Ashleigh to talk if she didn't have a friend already with her ^^

Chapter 2

Ascension Square was pretty much an area lower than the rest of the school property with a stone floor for part of it and a statue of the Pokemon Ranger Emblem. I have no clue why its so important though.

"That's the Pledge Stone," Kellyn said. He must have caught me staring at the darn statue, oh well. I turned and looked at him, hoping to learn about this...statue...thing.

"Mr Lamont told me that any pledges made at the Pledge Stone will always come true," Rhythmi said. I nodded before looking at the stone. So they made a stone to help people keep promises in this region? How odd.

"You need a stone thingy to help people keep their promises and pledges?" Ashley asked. "And I thought some of the things the people did in the trainer regions were weird." I think she forgot that everyone but me and her were native to a ranger region. "You have to make your own dreams come true, you can't rely on some legend and some statue to make them happen." Kellyn, Ben, and Keith nodded and smiled as I felt a smile creep up on my face. Laurie looked confused for a bit but then smiled. Rhythmi looked a bit mad before she too finally smiled.

"For a such an oddball, you're not so bad trainer," Keith said before rubbing the top of Ashley's head, which got Ashley a bit mad and a bit embarrassed.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Laurie asked as she turned to me, which caught me off guard for a couple seconds. I blushed.

"I-I guess not," I finally managed to say.

"You gotta talk more girly," Ashley said.

"Well, as long as you two don't talk as much as Rhythmi, we'll be good," Ben replied which got Rhythmi mad. Her face was red.

"I DO NOT TALK A LOT!" she yelled. I jumped a bit. She didn't really seem like someone who would be that loud when I first met her.

"Yeah, you do," Keith replied.

"DO NOT!" she protested.

"Yes you do," Ben replied.

"DO NOT!" she protested.

"Well, I'm going to look for Karrie," Keith said as he started to walk away while cleaning out his ear with his pinky. "You coming Kellyn?"

"Yeah," Kellyn replied. "Though she's more likely to take out any pent up anger and fustration on me than you."

"Nah, I'd be scared to be near her if maybe I was a rock or a tree," Keith said before he continued to walk away with Kellyn following him.

"You guys know any good trees to climb?" Ashley asked as she ran to catch up with them. I ran after her and the two boys.

"There's not many trees around here," Kellyn replied.

"There's one by the back of the school building where Karrie normally runs off to if Ascension Square has people in it or if she can't get onto the roof of the school without people noticing her," Keith replied.

"Is it, is it normal for her to run off angry like she did?" I asked.

"She does it whenever she needs to cool down," Keith replied. "It's normal for her to do it occassionally, but lately its been more and more frequently. To be honest, it's been getting me worried." Kellyn nodded.

"Sorry she did that on your first day," Kellyn said.

"It's alright," Ashley and I replied.

"I see her," Keith said before running to a tree on the edge of the school property. Kellyn, Ashley, and I followed him and then saw Karrie sitting up in the tree staring out into the distance. "Karrie!" She turned and looked at him.

"Keith," she replied before noticing Kellyn, Ashley, and I. "You brought them too?"

"Ashley tagged along to climb a tree and the other one just tagged along for whatever reason," Keith replied.

"Sorry for wasting your time," Karrie said. "Everyone must really think I act like spoiled child." Ashley snorted.

"I don't know about that blonde-girl-what's-her-name-Rhythmi, but everyone seems to be more worried than anything else," Ashley replied.

"A spoiled child would have stayed and thrown a fit," I added. Karrie smiled before jumping down. She put her arms around Ashley and I before sort of hugging us.

"Thanks," Karrie replied. She let go and then sprinted ahead of us towards the school building. "I'm all better now, and just in time for supper!" We all ran to the dining hall for supper.

I sat in between Karrie and Ashley across from Kellyn. The food was awesome. Keith and Ben are really funny. Todd's not that bad either, though he kept trying to talk about robots and what-not. Isaac's a big nerd whom I don't like very much. Laurie's really nice. Rhythmi does talk A LOT and it seems like she's got control over all, if not most, of the boys, which is kind of scary. Kellyn seems to be really good friends with Rhythmi even though she and Karrie get in little fights.

I really like our new group of friends, though I still miss our old friends. I climbed into bed and let Vulpix out to feed her and let her sleep with me. I held her close to me and closed my eyes as I let her warmth spread. I then fell asleep.

The next couple of weeks were full of bonding time with my new friends though I wasn't expecting that they were planning on waking me up at night after I fell asleep one day.

I was all nice and comfortable. Most importantly, I was asleep. That's when I heard Rhythmi's voice:

"Ashleigh and Ashley! Wake up!"

I heard Ashley stir and just rolled over and tried to ignore Rhythmi.

I then heard Ashley climb down the stairs, talk to Rhythmi and then:

"Come on, wake up! People are waiting! We don't have all night!" Rhythmi said. I put a pillow over my head.

"It's the initiation thingy again?" Karrie said. She sounded tired.

"Yeah," Laurie replied.

"Come on girly," Ashley said. I just growled and scowled. I wanted to sleep!

"You got to take the initiation to become one of us students," Rhythmi whined.

"I don't want to be hazed! I want to sleep! So shut up!" I whined.

"Hazed?" Laurie asked.

"Funny, she's not that bold when she fully awake," Karrie said.

"It's not a fertinity," Rhythmi said. "Keith, Ben, and Karrie are the ones you want to talk to about pranks."

"We don't haze people," Karrie replied.

"I want to sleep, I don't need to take some test to prove myself to people," I said. "I don't care."

"Don't make me get the boys," Rhythmi warned. I snorted. Like that scared me. "Keith will pour water on you, if not him than Ben would, or Ponte."

"I. Don't. Care." I stated again.

"I'll take Ashley out and have her initiation start," Laurie said. "I'll inform the others about her...um...grumpy self?" I heard Laurie and Ashley leave the room. Karrie sighed.

"And I thought Karrie was hard to get out of bed," Rhythmi said before sighing.

"Not my fault Keith wouldn't stop poking me and Kellyn wouldn't stop bugging me." Karrie replied. I kept quiet and tried to sleep. I heard a door open.

"You should get out there and explain the initiation to Ashley, Rhythmi," Kellyn said quietly. Rhythmi left the room. I opened one of my eyes to see that Karrie was sitting on her bunk and Kellyn was walking over to us. "I'm going to assume that you plan on sleeping through the initiation, Karrie." I think Karrie stuck her tongue at him.

"Nah, I find it funny that Rhythmi is failing at getting what she wants from Ashleigh," Karrie replied before jumping down. "I got to go before the fearless blonde convinces Keith to pour ice cold water on Ashleigh." It was quiet for a while after Karrie left the room. Kellyn ruined the silence by sighing.

"I wonder how I ended up with a sister like her sometimes," Kellyn said. I stayed silent. "I'm supposed to be your guide in the initiation, you know? I had to take it before, with Keith as a guide. He's afraid of ghosts so you can imagine how fun that was. He was scared of a Bidoof in the dark." I had to stifle a laugh. "I think this is the first time Keith hasn't been stuck as the guide in a long while."

"So what is the initiation all about anyways?" I asked. "Rhythmi said it was to become one of the students."

"It's actual a trial of courage," Kellyn replied. "It was started by Spencer, I think. A new student has to find four student stylers in the dark and the place them in the basement. The student is allowed to have one person with them, the person that sits to the right of them in class."

"Geez, if she was better at explaining what she wanted us to do, maybe I would have actually gone willingly." I commented.

"She's normally really good at explaining things," Kellyn said. "I'm not sure why she wasn't tonight."

"She's very used to getting what she wants and is very bossy and demanding," I replied. "But other than that she's okay." I let out a sigh. "She can be real nice sometimes, but she gets carried away sometimes." My vulpix let out a yawn.

"Was that a Vulpix's yawn?" Kellyn asked. I blushed and sat up, allowing Vulpiz to snuggle in my lap as well as allow Kellyn to see my Vulpix. He sat on my bed, which surprised me, and cautiously moved his hand over to pet her and let her sniff him. Vulpix let him pet her. "She's pretty. This is one of your pokemon that you traveled withas a trainer and a coordinator, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied after nodding. "She was my very first pokemon, I found her lost and injuried behind a building in my hometown so I nursed her back to health and she's been with me ever since."

"That's cool," Kellyn commented and I felt heat rise to my cheeks big time. I heard some commotion outside the room. "I think Ashley and Ben are done now." He got up and Vulpix hopped down. They both looked at me and then I got out of bed with a sigh.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I said.

"You'll want your styler," Kellyn said and I went and grabbed my styler," and maybe some shoes and you may want to change."

"I'm just going back to bed after this anyways so why bother changing?" I asked. "And those boots are not real stealthy and I don't mind being barefoot." Kellyn smiled.

"Of course," he replied and we exited the dorm room with Vulpix at our heels.

"Either you decided to not be grumpy or Kellyn convinced you to get out of bed," Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Actually, it wa neither," I replied as I walked pass her without looking at her. I stopped in front of Ashley. "How was it?"

"Easy and simple," Ashley replied. I nodded before walking down the staircase for the first few steps.

"Alright, _guide_, lets go," I said and Kellyn followed with Vulpix in front of him. It was dark. Real dark. With a random Bidoof running around that I captured with the intention to bring outside. First place was Ms April's room.

"One of the stylers is hidden in one of the boxes," Kellyn said.

"Alright, Vulpix," I replied. Kellyn placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Um, how about trying to get that Bidoof to perform Target Clear instead of either using the trainer's method or turning the fire alarm system on?" Kellyn asked. I blushed. I got my styler out and Vulpix looked disapointed. I had Vulpix sniff out the boxes and had Bidoof crush the box that Vulpix indicated as the box with the styler in it. "Good job." Kellyn then picked up the styler. "Now we have the library, staff room, and Kincaid's room to do." I nodded and the headed for the library. It was EXTREMELY easy to get the styler there. We went to the staff room. I had to chase a Pichu around the room which was extremely fustrating. Vulpix eventually pounced on the Pichu and then I quickly picked the Pichu up and got the styler from it before letting it go. Kellyn seemed amused at my tatics but oh well.

Kincaid's room reaked of hairspray, it was disgusting. The styler was laying on the teacher's desk, but there was a Zubat flying around. I quickly got the styler and then I had the problem of the attacking Zubat. I couldn't use Vulpix so I was left to use my styler and my instincts. I jumped over a desk to avoid a gust attack and then let out a capture disc. I made the capture quick and the Zubat became very friendly and he perched on my arm. I petted its head while Kellyn came over from standing in the corner. I gave him the extra styler and then released the Zubat who was reluctant to go but went anyways.

"Look's like you'll make a fine ranger," Kellyn said. "I was getting worried there." I blushed. "Now let's get these down to the basement." We walked over towards the basement entrance when we heard a teacher or two walking down the hallway when we were near a corner. I scooped up Vulpix and tried to be as flat against the wall as possible and so did Kellyn. We waited until we knew for sure that the teacher had left before we proceeded to the basement. I placed the stylers down there, but I heard someone coming down the basement stairs so I grabbed Kellyn's collar and pulled him out of the light. Vulpix had hidden herself in a small opening between a box and the wall so she was completely hidden. Mr. Kincaid walked over to the door we had just placed the stylers at, stepped over the stylers, and opened the door before walking inside a room. I think I heard Isaac talking to him put I'm not sure. Mr. Kincaid shut the door and then I let a breath out that I didn't realize I was holding.

We ran out of the basement and I was going to run to the stairs when Kellyn pulled me to a wall near a corner and covered my mouth before I could make a sound. Vulpix hopped into my arms and I could tell that Kellyn's frame was placed so that no one could really say. My heart was pounding so hard that it sort of felt like it was pounding in my ears. I knew I was probably bright red. I could hear Kellyn's breathing, long and hard. I then heard a couple people's footsteps.

"Hmm, I was sure I heard students running around before," said a female voice, it was Ms April.

"I found a Pichu in my office, it was quite strange," said a male voice, it was Mr. Lamont. "But it was probably some pokemon stirring up trouble, we should get back to bed."

"Alright," Ms April replied and I could hear them leave.

"That, that was, too close," Kellyn whispered as tried to catch his breath.

"I didn't even realize they were coming," I whispered. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Kellyn whispered in reply. "We should get going." I nodded and then Kellyn let me go. We both went up the stairs to be greeted by our friends.

"How'd it go?" Rhythmi asked.

"Other than the fact that for some strange reason most of the staff members were being extra alert and cautious as well as the fact that her Vulpix is very diappointed that it wasn't allowed to destroy the boxes in Ms April's room, it went fine," Kellyn replied. I yawned.

"It was actually kind of fun," I admitted. We all then went to bed and finally I was able to sleep that night without being woken up by Rhythmi.

**Ashleigh:** why do we keep on having problems with Rhythmi?

**Me:** I, I don't know. I hate how she turning into one of those characters that a lot people just can't stand...

**Kellyn:** Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** ^^ hiya!

**Ashleigh:** I miss the rest of my pokemon team =(

**Ashley:** I'm sure they miss you too

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon, she just owns her OCs and the few things she actually does own.

**Ben:** what's in store for us next?

**Me:** you'll see

Chapter 3

A few months have past since the trial of courage. Things were going smoothly, Karrie and Rhythmi were getting along better, and Rhythmi was not as cranky as she was before.

"Outdoor Class is next week," Laurie reminded us as we were heading to bed.

"That's the Questions and Answers session thingy with a Pokemon Ranger, right?" I asked.

"Yep," Karrie replied. "I heard Crawford's going to be the Pokemon Ranger." I really don't know who Crawford is but I guess I'll find out next week.

"Hey, why don't we do a session of truth or dare before going to bed?" Rhythmi asked. I HATE truth or dare sessions, I'm not very comfortable with it. I shook my head.

"No thanks," I replied. "I'm not a fan of truth or dare."

"Neither am I," Karrie added.

"Fine," Rhythmi said before sighing. "I just wanted to have some fun and have girl talk. Also, I wanted to know who you girls liked."

"Girl talk's fine," Karrie and I mumbled at the same time.

"So who do you like?" Rhythmi asked suddenly with a burst of excitement.

"No one, really," Ashley replied while blushing a bit.

"No one in particular," I replied while feeling heat rise to my face.

"I-I, you really don't have to know," Laurie replied while frantically waving her arm while blushing. Karrie crossed her arms and looked towards the ceiling while blushing.

"I don't need to tell you," Karrie replied.

"I know you like Keith, Karrie," Rhythmi said before sticking her tongue out. "It's pretty obvious to me."

"Who do you like?" Ashley asked Rhythmi. Rhythmi put her index finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"I'm really not all that too sure," Rhythmi replied.

~_Kellyn's P.O.V._~

I'm glad that Karrie is starting to get along with Rhythmi again. Rhythmi and her puffy blonde hair and rare yellow eyes that twinkle when she's laughing...or has a devious plan. I love her laughter. I really think I like her as in more than a friend and I think I might even possibly love her.

I always wanted and believed that the right girl for me would be kind, patient, beautiful, smart, gentle, and other things. From the moment I first met Rhythmi, I always believed that she was the one. But if Rhythmi's the one for me, why is it that Ashleigh seems to be able to fit the picture as well? She's nice, kind, patient, gentle, and smart...but she's just a really good friend.

"Earth to Kellyn," Keith said. I blinked and looked over towards Keith. "Ponte was asking us all a question." I blinked and then looked over towards Ponte.

"What do you think of the new girls?" Ponte asked. I sighed. He asked this question before.

"They seem nice," I replied before closing my eyes and pretended to fall asleep, when really I was reflecting on a few things

Isaac liked Rhythmi. He is my rival.

Keith cares a lot about my little sister. Could he like her?

Todd...he likes Laurie...I think.

Ben...I don't who he likes.

And Ponte...who knows who he likes? Anyways, he's been getting annoying.

~_Ashleigh's P.O.V._~

Well...after the strange 'girl talk,' I spent the next few days trying to figure out if I liked anybody, but I eventually decided to give up though I think I know who I like.

The Outdoor Class began and I met Crawford. Crawford's a guy with a big afro with a Budew as a partner pokemon who thinks his jokes are funny...though they kind of are. Both Rhythmi and Keith mistaken him as a fortune teller. Ashley asked if any trainer has ever become a ranger successfully. The answer was no. It was a let down at first but it made me determined to become the first trainer to ever become a Top Ranger. Crawford had to leave early to save a Mantine so I didn't get to ask him anything, but it was okay. The Mantine is much more important. I would go to, if I had my Feraligatr.

"I hope that Mantine will be okay," Laurie said. I nodded.

"You never got to ask Crawford a question, did you?" Rhythmi asked. I shook my head.

"No, but it's okay," I replied. "I really didn't know what to ask and the Mantine is much more important." I smiled, hoping that everyone would believe me.

"Okay, if you say so," Rhythmi replied though she didn't look all that convinced. We went on through the day as if everything was normal.

Everything was normal, right? Yeah, at least that is what I'm trying to believe. Ponte staring at me every once in a while (which I would have never noticed if Ashley hadn't pointed it out) and Kellyn seemed to be acting a bit off, stammering around Rhythmi and what-not, was not helping me convince myself at all.

To be honest, the people I hang around and talk to the most are Ashley, Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith. Keith is actually a really good friend and I think it's cute how he constantly looks out for Karrie and worries over her. He's really just a big goofball with a heart of gold. I think Karrie and Keith would look cute together.

After the Outdoor Class, I found myself spending more time with Kellyn and Karrie. I really enjoy hanging out with them, but I'm still worried. I'm worried that more drama is coming and something bad is going to happen. I can't shake the feeling that the good times are going to end, I am just going to go for a walk and get some fresh air.

**Me:** tee-hee-hee!~

**Kellyn:** -_- why did we switch to my P.O.V. in the middle of the chapter?

**Me:** because Ashleigh wouldn't know what's happening in the boys' room, plus you are the other main character =P

**Ashleigh:** why was Ponte staring at me anyways?

**Me:** *shrugs* you'll have to wait until one of your friends figures it out and tells you since you won't figure it out on your own.

**Ashleigh:** =( that was kinda mean

**Me:** sorry

**Kellyn:** Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: ** hey there!

**Ashleigh:** walking time!

**Keith:** okay...

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash does not own anything but her OCs.

Chapter 4

I picked up my Transciever, a notebook, my MP3 player, my awesome new big headphones, letters from home, some reading books, a bag, and writing untensils. I made sure I had Vulpix in her pokeball with me. It was only then that I walked out of the school building.

I walked along the edge of the school property by all the trees and flowers. From reading the letters from my parents, I found out that my pokemon were doing well and that they're happy for me. Apparently my mom's parents are a little worried about my career choice and her grandparents still think that I'm going to give up, come home, and become a knight or a lady of the royal family of the Lucario Kingdom. I smiled. I wasn't giving up. Ever. My dad's dad sent words of encouragement. I love my Grandpa.

I let out Vulpix so that she could walk around and stretch her legs. I put my headphones and turned my MP3 player on.

**A/N: the following lyrics are from "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch**

_I wanted to be like you. I wanted everything. So I tried to be like you and I got swept away. ~_

_I didn't know that it was so cold and you needed someone to show you the way.~_

_So I took your hand and we found out that when the time comes I'll take you away.~_

_If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here.~_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cared.~_

**A/N: ** **the following lyrics are from "Two World Collide" by Demi Lavato**

_She was given the world~_

_So much that she couldn't see~_

_And she needed someone to show her, who she could be.~_

_And she tried to survive wearing her heat on her sleeve, but I needed you to believe.~_

_You had your dreams, I had mine.~_

_You had your fears, I was fine.~_

_You showed me what I couldn't find.~_

_When two different worlds collide.~_

To tell you the truth, when it comes to having a crush on someone, my heart is still healing. I want to make friends here. I'm not here to look for a boyfriend.

**A/N: the following lyrics are from "La La Land" by Demi Lavato**

_I am confident, but I still have my moments. Baby, that's just me.~_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's. Baby, that's just me.~_

_Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything, because if where I had my start and where I made my name.~_

_Well everything's the same in the la-la land machine. machine.~_

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress? Oh, baby, that's just me!~_

_And who said I can't be single, I have to go out and mingle. BABY, that's not me! No, no.~_

**A/N: the following lyrics are from "Who Said" by Hannah Montanna**

_I'm more than just your average girl. I'd like to turn me up and show the world. Aw yeah!~_

_Cause some can talk the talk. This girl just wants to rock. I'm individual, I'm not like anyone.~_

_I can be glamorous just like you see in all the magazines. I can be cool as ice or anything I want to be.~_

_Who said, who said I can't be Superman? I say, I say that I know I can.~_

_Who said, who said I won't be President? I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet.~_

**A/N: the following lyrics are from "My World" by Avril Lavigne**

_Please tell me what is taking place, cause I can't seem to find a trace, guedd it must've got erased somehow, probably cause I always forget everytime someone tells me their, it's always gotta be the same. (In my world)~_

_Never wore a cover-up, always beat the boys up, grew up in a 5000 population town, made my money by cutting grass, got fired by fried chicken a**, all in a small town, Napanee.~_

_You know I always stay up without sleepin', and think to myself: Where do I belong forever? In whose arms? The time and place?~_

_Can't help if I space in a daze, my eyes tune out the other way, I may switch off and go in a daydream.~_

_In this head my thoughts are deep, but sometimes I can't even speak.~_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my world.~_

Eventually, I found a perfect place to hang out. It was hidden from view and had a beautiful big tree that had a hole in the back of it at the bottom and it was surrounded by beautiful flowers and was near trees that would be perfect for hammocks and tire swings and swings. It had a pretty view of the ocean.

I turned off my MP3 player and took my headphones out. I put my electronic away before breathing in the fresh air and taking the sight in. I took a flashlight out of my pocket (trainer's note: always be prepared or pay the consquences) and turned it on before investigating the tree hole.

I was shocked. It lead to a cave with light in it. It was the perfect secret base. I put my stuff down and admired the place.

"I didn't think anyone would be able to find this place," someone said from behind me. It sounded masculine...and familiar. I gasped and turned around quickly. It was Kellyn.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious to see whether or not the hole in the tree lead to anything," I said frantically. Kellyn smiled and chuckled.

"It's okay," he replied. "You didn't do anything wrong." He then lifted up my bag. "I think you forgot something." I gasped. I completely forgot that I left in front of the hole! I tried to take it back but Kellyn lifted the bag up high enough so I couldn't reach it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed before putting my hands on my hips. "I have important stuff in there!" Kellyn rose an eyebrow before looking in the bag.

"Books, letters, a watch, headphones, and a music player?" Kellyn asked. "That's important?"

"Yes! The books are from the library, the letters are from home, the 'watch' is my Transciever (it's kinda like a phone), my dad got me those headphones for my birthday, and the music player was a present from my mom!" I replied before trying to grab it from him again. "Now give it back!"

"What's the magic word?" Kellyn asked.

"Please give it back before I kick you in your private area and have Vulpix fry you," I replied with a smile. Kellyn looked surprised and looked at me like I had two heads. I think he paled a bit too. He gave my bag back. "Thank you!~" Kellyn mumbled something simlilar to 'crazy girl' or it could have been 'no problem.' He walked pass me and sat down on cushion. "So do you come here often?" Kellyn nodded. "Other than think, what do you normally do here?"

"Read, write, listen to music," Kellyn replied. I nodded.

"So this is your cool down place?" I asked. Kellyn nodded. "What made you come here today? Something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened," he replied while smiling weakly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He looked away and I sat down near him.

"I, I, I'm not sure you'd understand," he replied as he looked back at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It's, inner conflict," he replied. I stared at him. I may be oblivious but I'm not stupid. "What?"

"Inner conflict? Why wouldn't I understand that?" I asked.

"You don't seemed to be someone who would have a similar problem if not the same and you've only been here for a couple months," Kellyn replied. I raised my eyebrows again.

"I think you'd be surprised," I replied. Kellyn sighed.

"I really like this girl but I don't know if she likes me back and there is a friend of mine who also likes her," Kellyn said.

"That's it?" I asked. "Sorry, it just seems like a typical scenario for a love story."

"You probably think that I'm lame," Kellyn replied while rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head.

"Not at all," I replied. "Despite what most boys think, girls like it when boys are at least a bit sensitive." He smiled. "Well, let's lift the mood up a bit! The room has too much of a depressing aura in it!" I stood up and jumped. Kellyn looked at me like I had two heads again. I frowned and then sat back down. Kellyn started to laugh a bit.

"Is this how you are back where you come from?" he asked. I smiled.

"You have no idea," I replied.

"Where in Sinnoh are you from?" he asked.

"The Lucario Kingdom," I replied.

"Where's that?" he asked.

"Um...I'm not sure where it is in relation to the main cities and towns," I replied. "I have never been good at directions." Kellyn laughed. "So, where are you from?"

"Fiorre," Kellyn replied.

"Um...that's one of the other ranger regions, right?" I asked. Kellyn smiled and nodded.

"I'm from Summerland specifically," he replied.

"Sounds warm," I commented. He laughed and nodded.

"It is, all year round," Kellyn replied.

"Did you like it there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's okay," he replied. "There was barely anything to do and it was always at least 65 degrees outside." I shook my head.

"There was old traditions to do occassionally at home but other than training pokemon and raising them and doing some wood work with my Grandpa, there wasn't much to do at all, but the weather was always nice," I said.

"Sounds like a great place to live," he replied. I smiled.

"Almia is a nice place too," I said.

"I know, my parents moved here last summer and I've been here for at least a year now." Kellyn replied. I smiled.

"That must be nice," I said, "to have your parents live in the same region as you." Kellyn nodded before looking at the time on his styler.

"We should get going, I think we're missing dinner," Kellyn said. I nodded. I grabbed my bag and we left for the school building. I put away my bag and we walked into the dinning hall. People were staring at us. It was uncomfortable. We walked as fast as we could to our table and sat down.

"Where have you two been?" Ashley asked. I poked my food with my fork before eating some of the chicken on my plate to give me an excuse to not answer.

"Ooh, did something happen?" Rhythmi asked. I almost choked on my chicken.

"Not in the way your implying," Kellyn replied.

"I was out taking a walk when I bumped into him," I replied. "That's really all that happened."

"Sure, if you say so," Rhythmi replied though it was obvious she was being sarcastic. She started to try to pry out more information so I just took my MP3 player out from my pocket, put in my headphones on and listened to music for the rest of my meal. Gosh, you got to love electronics.

**Me:** ta-dah! ^^

**Ashleigh:** *listening to her MP3 player* _You say that I'm messing with your head~_

**Karrie:** she still is listening to that thing?

**Ashleigh:**_All my life I've been good, but now oh what the hell?~_

**Ashley:** she said hell! No way!

**Kellyn:**O.o

**Ashleigh: ***mouthing words and dancing*_ and that's why I smile, it's been awhile since everything has felt this right and now you turn it all round and suddenly you're the reason why I smile~_

**Keith:** O.O

**Ben: **Ookay, ignoring the crazy dancing girl...

**Me:** ^^"

**Rhythmi:** Review

**Ashleigh:** _the reason why I smile...~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Keith:** hey, look who decided to write

**Me:** T.T Keith...be quiet

**Rhythmi:** so...will you finally tell me if Kellyn and Ashleigh are going to be a couple? =3

**Kellyn:** O.o what are you talking about Rhyth? We're just friends.

**Ashleigh:** *blushes* what?

**Me:** for the last time, NO!

**Rhythmi:** aw =(

**Me:** =P

**Kellyn:** O.o why would you ask that anyways?

**Rhythmi:** 'cause I think you two are cute together! =D

**Kellyn:** O.o um...wait, what? why? =(

**Ashleigh: ***blushes and finds a corner to somewhat hide in*

**Me:** *facepalms myself* =.="

**Rhythmi:** T.T why do you look clueless and disappointed?

**Kellyn:** I am confused...

**Me:** *sighs after facepalming myself again* I do not own anything but my OCs

Chapter 5

Yeah, so I'll admit that for the past few weeks I've been going out for walks with intention of going to Kellyn's secret base and hanging out with him.

I found out more about why he showed up at his base that day. Isaac and him apparently started to argue and when Ponte joined in, taking Isaac's side, it quickly escalated to the point in which Kellyn knew he couldn't stay without hitting at least one of them. It took me a while but Kellyn eventually told me that it was about Rhythmi. Or at least that was what the main part of argument was about. It started about something related to books or class and then Isaac apparently quickly brought Rhythmi into the argument. Ponte apparently mentioned me and then got almost all the boys against Kellyn.

I entered the base half expecting to find that he wasn't there. I went to lift my head up from crawling through the hole only to end up an inch or so away from Kellyn's. We were both shocked. Even as I quickly realized how close we were, there was nothing I could do. One wrong move and then there goes my first kiss. Fortunately he recovered and then backed away a bit, just enough that I could enter the room without accidentally kissing him. I sat down and just looked at him with my blue eyes, meeting his sea blue eyes. I was starting to melt just looking into those eyes.

"Um, sorry," Kellyn suddenly said, snapping me out of whatever trance I was in. He seemed to be actually blushing, something I've never noticed before.

"Um, it's alright, I wasn't expecting you to be right there when I came in," I replied while blushing. "Did something happen?" I could tell by a certain look in his eyes that there was something bothering him.

"It's alright, I was going to leave anyways," Kellyn said as he got up and started to head for the exit. I moved and blocked the exit, surprising him.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what happened," I replied. Kellyn was surprised, I could tell that from the expression on his face, but he obeyed. He always does when I use that tone on him. I smiled. Kellyn sighed but then looked up at me with a smile on his face with a twinkle in his eyes.

"As you wish," Kellyn replied. I blushed which made him smirk. I made a pouting face which made him laugh a little. I smiled.

"Now, what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Well, Doctor Phil," he started. I tried not to laugh as I whacked him in the head somewhat playfully but I ended up laughing anyways. "Ah! Okay! I surrender!" He put his arm up while laughing. I started to laugh harder. I managed to get myself to stop laughing for a while.

"Okay, really, what's bothering you?" I asked while holding back giggles and laughter. Kellyn stopped laughing and then had a serious expression on his face. I stopped laughing completely.

"Um, Isaac and Ponte got me kicked out of the boys' dorm," Kellyn replied while rubbing the back of his head. I whacked my own forehead.

"How'd you manage that one?" I asked.

"I gave Isaac a black eye and I almost broke Ponte's arm," he replied with a smile on his face, like he was proud about what he did. I whacked him on his head. "Ow!"

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. "And that's nothing to be proud of!"

"Um, Isaac got me mad and Ponte was accusing me of things I didn't do," Kellyn replied while holding his head. "And that hurt! Why do you have to be so strong?"

"That's no excuse to hurt someone," I replied. "And I'm strong because of all my years traveling and besides, if I wasn't, who would be able to keep you in line?" I stuck my tongue out at me while he pouted.

"I never asked to have someone keep me in line," he replied.

"Never said you did," I replied. He made a face and I had to stop myself from laughing. "So, why didn't Ben and Keith do anything? Or Todd?"

"They weren't there," Kellyn said with a frown on his face.

"Maybe I can see if I can get you back into the dorms," I replied with a frown on my face. Kellyn shook his head.

"No, Mr. Kincaid got Mr. Lamont to agree to have me banned from the dorm for one week," Kellyn replied.

"That's a little harsh," I commented. Kellyn crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it would have been less if Isaac wasn't Mr. Kincaid's favorite student," Kellyn replied. He then scowled.

"You're not jealous, are you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow and starting to smirk.

"What? No!" Kellyn replied while shock was written all over his face. He turned his head away from me. "Why would I be jealous of him?" He glanced at me. I smirked. Yep, he was jealous.

"Oh, I don't know," I replied. "Maybe because he's the top student in the class, a teacher's pet, he's got a super high IQ, and everybody seems to love him." He turned and looked at me with narrow eyes so I smiled big.

"Ha ha, so I suppose your part of his fan club too?" he asked. I frowned.

"Of course not," I replied. "Why would you ever think that? I thought you would know me better by now." Kellyn sighed and then smiled.

"You're right, sorry for accusing you," he replied. I smiled.

"You're forgiven," I replied.

"He also likes Rhythmi," Kellyn said suddenly after a minute passed.

"Huh?" I asked before going over what he just said in my head. "Of course he does." I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my head and my elbow on my knee. Kellyn rose an eyebrow. "Almost everybody likes her."

"You don't like her?" he asked.

"I like her only as a friend," I replied. I leaned back and put some of my weight on my hands after putting my arms behind me. "You?" I caught him blushing again, except this time it was worse. He rubbed the back of his head, a trait that tells people who know him well enough that he's getting nervous or embarrassed.

"M-More than a friend," Kellyn replied. My eyes widen, I was shocked. Something inside me sunk. I tried cleaning the insides of my ears quickly.

"What? Come again?" I asked.

"I like her more than a friend," he replied.

"Oh," I replied. I couldn't help but frown and I don't know why. "So she's the girl you like who has another boy who likes her who happens to be Isaac." Kellyn nodded. I wanted to cry or yell at him or something. It was weird. I had feeling this was only going to end in disaster but I couldn't voice that feeling. "So, with the spending the week out of the dorm, do you want to borrow a sleeping bag?" I tried changing the subject.

"I should be fine, thanks for offering though," he replied. I petted my Vulpix who must have snuck up from behind me at some point.

"You could borrow Vulpix for the week, she's soft and warm," I said. "She's great company too." Kellyn smiled.

"It's alright, I know you two are attached to each other," he replied. I wanted to cry so bad but I couldn't, not in front of him, not with not knowing why. He petted Vulpix's head. I shook my head.

"She needs to be out more and she's taken a liking to you," I said. Kellyn stopped petting Vulpix's head and looked at me. I almost froze for a couple split seconds with the fear of him noticing the fact that I wanted to cry. He smiled kindly.

"If you insist," he replied. He then suddenly hugged me. I felt heat rise to my face. "Thank you, for listening and being there for me, even if my problems sounded a bit stupid and repetitive." I smiled.

"Your problems aren't stupid," I replied. "You're my friend, of course I'd be there for you and listen."

"But the rest of my friends wouldn't have taken the time to deal with me and hang out with me like you do," he mumbled in obvious shock. This made me smile more.

"I like spending time with you, we have fun together, even if it is just talking," I replied. "The rest just don't know what they're missing." Kellyn released me from his hug and then smiled t me before rubbing the top of my head and messing up my hair. I pouted and gave him an annoyed look while he started to laugh a bit. I reached over and started to try to mess up his hair but he leaned back and tried to fix it so I had to go on my knees and mess with his hair while rubbing the top of his head. I almost toppled over while he shook his head to get his hair to fall back into place. I laughed only to loose my balance. Kellyn caught me while laughing.

Why is it so easy to laugh and be myself when I'm with him? Why do I wish this could never end?

For the next week, I kept an eye on Rhythmi, only to notice that it was extremely hard to see who she liked more: Kellyn or Isaac. It was hard to picture Rhythmi and Kellyn together. Kellyn would only borrow Vulpix at night so I had her during the day. Ashley seemed to notice that something was up.

"Hey girly, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied while avoiding eye contact.

"Noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Kellyn lately," she said. "But then again I've been spending a lot of time with Ben. I've been teaching him about the different trees and good ways to climb them." I smiled.

"That's good," I replied.

"Let's go for a walk," she said before dragging me outside away from people. We walked for a while. "I think I like Ben."

"Huh?" I asked. I was surprised.

"Like as in more than a friend," she replied. I smiled, but then she turned to me. "So who do you like?"

"I think I like someone, but he really likes someone else," I replied. "But then again, I'm not to sure of my feelings anymore." I walked faster purposely, taking out my headphones and MP3 player from a pocket. I put my headphones on and turned my MP3 player on.

"You seem to be doing that more often these days," I heard her say before she sighed. 'Shake It Up' by Selena Gomez came on and I decided to sing outloud to drown Ashley out while I walked to the Pledge Stone. Why the Pledge Stone? I have no idea. It's just the direction I ws heading in initially.

"_~Don't like waiting, don't like waiting. Let's go right now. Gotta hit the ground, dancing before the music slows down. What I'm sayin', what I'm sayin' if there's something to fix take it to another level. This is the remix._" I sang softly to myself. "_~Everybody, everybody get out on the floor. It can get a little crazy when the kick hits the floor. Make a scene, make a scene nobody can ignore. Don't knock it til' you rock it, we can't take it no the lights up, bust the doors down, dust yourself off, shake it up, shake it up._"

"ASHLEIGH! STOP IGNORING ME!" Ashley shouted. I sighed, changed the music, and turned up the volume. I was going to regret this later but I didn't want to talk about what she wanted to talk about. I ran to the beach while holding back tears that were wanting to escape for the past week.

"_~Here I am, once again, feeling lost, but now and then I breathe it in to let it go. And you don't where you are now, with what it will come to, if only somebody could hear. When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you disappear. You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action. You'll never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right._" I sang softly before begining to feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. I stopped singing and tried to change the song, wanting to either stop crying or find a song to express myself. I ended up having to seek refuge under a tree nearby where I could sit down before my legs gave up on me. I curled up in a fetal position while the tears kept coming. Ashley found me a few minutes later. She sat down next to me and hugged me.

"You gonna be okay girly?" she asked. I sniffed and nodded as I wiped the tears out my eyes.

"Yeah," I replied. It took me awhile but a few hours later I was able to stop crying. It took me a while with Ashley's help to make it look like I did not spend hours crying. I put a smile on my face and together we enter the building and went to the dinning hall for supper.

**Me:** *wiping tears from my eyes* I have no clue why tears are starting to form =(

**Ashley:** where's Ashleigh?

**Me:** probably somewhere hugging her Vulpix amongst her other Pokemon

**Ashley:** oh

**Keith:** can I talk now?

**Me:** T.T fine, but only if you do the review reminder

**Keith:** YAY! =D I get to talk!

**Karrie:** O.o

**Keith:** REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Trainer To Ranger

**Me:** T.T okay, people read and review new story and The Thing With Hajimes which updated after this one was, yet this one didn't get a new review.

**Ashley:** and Ashleigh cried last chapter!

**Kellyn:** she did?

**Ashleigh:** *apparently over what happen in the last chapter and is happily skipping around while listening to music* =D

**Me:** O.O didn't expect her to recover so fast

**Ashley:** she does not own anything but her OCs and her ideas

Chapter 6

A week had past from the time I broke down and cried. I still don't know why I cried though Ashley thinks she knows why. She thinks I'm in love with Kellyn. I don't know if she's right or not. I like him, at least as a friend. Saying I love him might be pushing it.

I do understand that I care a lot about him. I want to be there for him, no matter what. He's my friend and I don't want feelings to to ruin our friendship.

I made my way to the Pledge Stone one day by myself. I stood in front of it and held my hands together in front of my heart and thought about my want to be there for Kellyn. I placed my right hand over my heart and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I pledge that from this day on, I will always be there for Kellyn when he needs me, whether he realizes it or not," I said outloud. I smiled at my Vulpix and I headed to Kellyn's secret base.

We came up with a Japanese name to call Rhythmi in our Japanese conversations with Karrie and Laurie. _Kiiro_, which means Yellow.

Just like I thought, Kellyn was there.

"Hiya," I said. "Keeping out of trouble?" Kellyn turned and smiled.

"Hey Ashleigh," Kellyn replied. I returned his smile with a smile of my own. "I was just wondering if Rhythmi likes me back."

"I don't know," I replied while shrugging. "I recall her saying that she didn't know who she liked." I looked at him. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"Really?" Kellyn asked. I had to stop myself from giggling. He kind of sounded like an excited girl.

"Well, she could like you back, or it's possible that she doesn't," I replied while crossing my arms and smiling. He pouted. "Hey, you'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel." He smiled.

"You're right, Ashleigh," he replied before standing up. "Thank you, I think I know what to do now." He ran out of the base leaving me to smile. I was happy that I was able to help him, even if I was worried that Rhythmi was going to break his heart.

I decided that I'd go and practice with Vulpix some old contest moves away from everybody's view. I decided on using "Womanizer" by Brittany Spears as our practice song. Ampharos loved dancing to this song. I smiled. Vulpix didn't miss a beat and I surprised myself, I didn't miss a beat either. I ended of smiling and laughing with Vulpix. Practicing for contests was always fun for me and my Pokemon, so much that we did it even when we didn't have contests to go to. It was a bit awkward dancing in the boots so at the end of the song I took them off and I took my socks off. I put them to the side before attempting to choose the next song.

Ashley startled me by coming up behind me and putting on "Ain't No Hollarback Girl" by Gwen Stefani. She smiled and then I smiled as soon as I recovered from shock. She let out her Hoothoot and she joined me.

_Uh huh! This my s***! All you girls stomp your feet like this!~_

"_A few times I've been around that track! So it's not just gonna happen like that!~_" I shouted with Ashley. "_Because I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl!~_" This song always was fun to do with my old friends and I loved to use the song during practices for gym battles. "_A few times I've been around that track! So it's not just gonna happen like that! Because I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl!~_"

"_Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_,~" Ashley sang. "_Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_.~" Ashley smiled and then looked at me, knowing I didn't like saying s***. "_I heard that you were talking s*** and you didn't think that I would hear it!~_"

"_People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up,_~" I sang. We smiled at each other.

"_So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack! Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out!~_ we sang together. "_That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up!~_" We smiled and I knew we were both pumped. "_A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that! Because I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl! A few times I've been around that track, so it's not gonna happen like that! Because I ain't no hollaback girl! Ain't no hollaback girl!~_" We were both experienced trainers and travelers. I remember when my friends and I battled a few cheerleaders and few guys all in the course of the song, well, at least I battled them, they mostly just sang.

"_Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. ~" Ashley sang.

"_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers. No principal, no student-teachers,_~" I sang. "_Both of us want to be the winners, but there can only be one! So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all, gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you! That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust!~_"

"_A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna end like that! Because I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl! A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that! Because I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl!~_" we sang together.

"_Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. ~" Ashley sang.

"_Let me here you say,~_" I sang.

"_This s*** is bananas!~_" Ashley sang.

"_B-A-N-A-N-A-S~_" I sang.

"_This s*** is bananas!~_" Ashley sang.

"_B-A-N-A-N-A-S~_" I sang.

"_This s*** is bananas!~_" Ashley sang.

"_B-A-N-A-N-A-S~_" I sang.

"_This s*** is bananas!~_" Ashley sang.

"_B-A-N-A-N-A-S~_" I sang.

"_A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna end like that! Because I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl! A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that! Because I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl!~_" we sang together.

"_Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. _Ooooh, ooh, this my s***, this my s***_. ~" Ashley sang.

The song was over and we started to laugh in each other's face. It's been awhile since something like this has happened. It was nice.

"Okay girly, let's try one more song," Ashley said.

"Yeah," I replied. "'SOS' by Rihanna?"

"Sure," Ashley replied. "But can you sing along while dancing so fast?" I smiled.

"Probably not," I replied. I put the song on and my Vulpix yipped in glee.

_Lalala lalala la la lala la~_

_You know...I've never felt this way before~_

_Lalala lalala la la lala la~_

_Feels like...so real~_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up~_

_I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up~_

We finished out of breath only to see that Karrie, Keith, and Ben were there. I truned bright red and so did Ashley.

"Um, just how long were you three there?" Ashley asked.

"Since we heard you sing 'Ain't No Hollaback Girl,'" Karrie replied. "You're pretty good."

"I used to practice with my Pokemon by dancing and having use moves to the beat of music everyday," I replied while still blushing.

"Why was Kellyn so eager to talk to Rhythmi?" Keith asked.

"He's normally to shy to say more than answers to her questions," Ben added.

"Um, well, you see," I started to say. "He really likes her and I kind of encourage him to confess his feelings." I rubbed the back of my head while laughing nervously. I hang around that boy too much! I'm starting to pick up some of his habits! Ashley's, Karrie's, Ben's, and Keith's jaws dropped. "What?"

"No wonder he wanted me to get along with her!" Karrie exclaimed.

"I thought you liked him!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I thought he liked you!" Ben exclaimed.

"I thought Rhythmi liked Isaac!" Keith exclaimed. I turned to Keith and frowned. I knew that there had to be a reason why I had a bad feeling about him liking Rhythmi.

"Hopefully, she will only go out with him if she likes him back," I replied.

"Hopefully he'll take rejection well," Keith replied while putting his hands behind his head.

"Weird, I always thought that he was falling for you," Ben said.

"I think I'm going to stay here awhile and play with Vulpix," I said suddenly after a couple minutes of awkward silence passed. "The rest of you should go back." Keith, Ben, and Ashley nodded and left. "Karrie."

"I like dancing to relieve stress too," she replied. She put on 'ET' by Katy Perry.

"Okay, I'll show a performance with Vulpix," I said. I looked around. "Luckily, it's safe to use flames here." Karrie nodded and then sat down while she watch Vulpix and I work in sych. Vulpix used fire spin and I was dancing in the flames. I trusted Vulpix with my life so I did not fear being burned. When we were done, Karrie was clapping and Keith had showed up. "He just can't stay away from you, can he Karrie?" Karrie blushed slightly while Keith turned bright red.

We ended up talking a bit and then I put on head phones while they talked and danced to 'Circus' by Brittany Spears . Vulpix had fallen asleep by Karrie and Keith so there wasn't a point to have the music play for everybody to hear it. I was in my own world. My headphones were big ones that covered the ears but they were wireless.

_There's only two types of people in the world~_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe~_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl~_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)~_

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots (call the shots)~_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot (make it hot)~_

_When I put on a show!~_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)~_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)~_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)~_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)~_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me~_

_Show me what you can do~_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)~_

_There's only two types of guys out there,~_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared~_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared~_

_I run a tight ship, so beware~_

_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.~_

_I'm like a fire cracker,~_

_I make it hot when I put on a show.~_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)~_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)~_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)~_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)~_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me~_

_Show me what you can do~_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)~_

_Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_I'm running this.~_

_Yeah, like what..?~_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)~_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)~_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)~_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)~_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me~_

_Show me what you can do~_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)~_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me~_

_Show me what you can do~_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor~_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)~_

Soon it was time for supper and fear sat in the pit of my stomach as I entered the dinning hall's door and sat down at our table. I was going to begin to eat but then I was interrupted.

"Hey guys, I have announcement to make," Kellyn said. I looked up, he was smiling. I knew right then and there what the announcement was going to be. He waited until all of us looked at him. "Rhythmi and I are now a couple!" My stomach sank and suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. I faked a smile, knowing full well hat he thought that I was happy with the idea of him and Rhythmi being a couple.

"Congrats!" Ben exclaimed.

"This is a surprise," Keith exclaimed with a smile.

"That's great," I replied.

"Good for you," Ashley replied.

"How sweet!" Laurie exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you," Karrie replied. Isaac scowled.

I wonder if Kellyn realized that we were only acting happy about the news for his sake. I know Laurie's happiness is genuine. I think Keith and Ben were more trying to hide the fact that they knew he had asked her out then trying to hide their true feelings. Who knows how Ashley and Karrie are truly feeling at the moment...

As for me...well...let's just say I hope that Rhythmi's dating Kellyn because she likes him more than a friend.

**Me:** there!

**Ashleigh:** _Twister on the floor, what do ya say? Are you in?~_ *listening to "3" by Britany Spears and dancing with her Pokemon*

**Keith:** Hey, Ash, can you do that?

**Me:** Ashleigh has much more phsyical abilities than I do, sorry

**Keith:** oh

**Ashley:** Readers, review this time!

**Me:** don't make me withhold chapters purposely!

**Karrie:** so review people!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** ugh...still have that math packet full of summer homework and National Honors Society stuff to do...and chores...

**Ashleigh:**you ok?

**Me:** ^^" yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering what I still have to do

**Kellyn:** Like add a chapter to The Thing With Hajimes

**Me:** Shut up! I'm waiting for inspiration for the combat and dialouge to come to me!

**Kellyn:** O.O okay...

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only own her OCs and her own ideas.

* * *

Chapter 7

Well, months past and the end of the school was approaching us faster than most of us wanted it to. I tried to focused most of my attention on school work. The fact that I'd never be the top of the class because there was Karrie and Isaac. It didn't help me much that Ashley would always beat me at most of the written tests. Ashley was also improving her capture speeds.

What about me? Well, everything seemed to be going at slow motion for me, like I was just going through the motions. It felt like that no matter how hard I tried, there was always someone better. I know there will be always someone better, but does Arceus really have to make it that obvious in my life at the moment?

One day I was just going on one of my daily walks with Vulpix when I saw Rhythmi and Kellyn share their first kiss. I wanted to vomit and then find a dim isolated corner to hide in so I could curl up and cry.

I walked away from the scene quietly while looking at the ground. I just started to run once I was sure I was out of their view.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I asked myself out loud. I ran until I couldn't run anywhere. I then found myself lost in the woods by the school. "Shoot, I don't have a map or a GPS or Erica to help me get out of here." I knew that if I kept wandering around that I'll make it harder to find my way back and for for someone to find me. It's a good thing that I never leave for my walks without my backpack. I put my back to a tree and then slid down to sit at its base. Vulpix came over to me, panting a little. She nuzzled my hand and I scratched behind her ear while wearing a weak smile. "I'm sorry Vulpix. Guess I was thinking too clearly." Vulpix looked at me and made a noise similar to 'yeah right, you weren't even thinking.' "You're right, I wasn't thinking at all. Now we're lost." Vulpix hopped onto my lap and licked my face. I smiled. "It's getting late, do you think they'd realize that I'm missing?" Vulpix barked with a smile on her face. "You're right, Ashley will probably notice." I let out a sigh and hugged Vulpix. "We just have the job viewing day thingy, the prom, and then graduation. After that, I'll be a Ranger and you'll be a Partner Pokemon." I looked up to the sky that was starting to darken as the sun began to set. Our stomachs began to grumble and I laughed before getting out some Pokemon food and a few snack bars. We ate our own food and we went back to star-gazing.

The next day, I was woken up by Karrie hanging upside down while having her face right in front of mine. I freaked out and screamed.

"We were looking for you last night!" Karrie exclaimed with a smile.

"Sorry," I replied while blushing from embarrassment. "I kind of just started to run without thinking and I got lost. I didn't try to get out because I knew that moving around when you're lost is one of the last things you want to do." Karrie nodded and then came out of the tree to land right next to me. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, Ms. April told us that Ms. Claire and Mr. Kaplan would look for you while we slept and then this morning Keith wasn't in class." Karrie replied. "Mr. Kincaid came in saying that the School Stylers were missing. He accused Keith and then tried to accuse you, but accusing you failed since we all knew you wouldn't steal anything."

"But Keith wouldn't steal School Stylers unless it was a prank," I commented and Karrie nodded.

"A HUGE batch of them were stolen though," Karrie replied.

"Maybe Keith saw someone try to steal the stylers and went chasing after them," I said. Karrie nodded.

"Um, I don't have the official styler to contact Rhythmi about finding you," Karrie said while rubbing the back of her head. I smiled and pulled out my Transciever. I put in Ashley's number and Ashley picked up almost immediately.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" she yelled. Karrie and I covered our ears.

"Lost in the woods!" I replied. "Karrie found me!"

"You're so getting a lecture once class is over and we find Keith," Ashley said.

"Yes ma'am," I replied and Karrie giggled.

"Kellyn found Keith by the entrance gate," Ashley said. "You two need to head over there. I'll tell Ms. April that Karrie found you, lost in woods."

"More like I found her ASLEEP in the woods," Karrie commented while crossing her arms. I ended my call and put away my stuff. Karrie and I then ran to the school entrance, which wasn't too far away, to my surprise. Keith was cornering a guy dressed in a lab coat who was dropping a lot of stylers from him pockets. "Keith!" Keith looked over at us and so did Kellyn. I was kind of out of breath from keeping up with Karrie.

"Where have you been?" Kellyn and Keith asked. I blushed from embarrassment.

"I got lost in the woods by accident and knew I couldn't find my way out without help," I replied while waving my hands frantically in the air. Ashley, Ben, Rhythmi, and Ms. April ran over to us.

"Mr Dazuru, Ms. Tusyoi," Ms. April started to say.

"I got lost in the woods!" I replied.

"I woke up late and saw this guy steal the School Stylers on my way to class!" Keith replied. A Slakoth then dropped from a tree and fell on top of the guy. It was kind of funny.

"Help! Get it off of me!" the thief yelled. I let out a sigh while Vulpix barked at the others. "Someone help me!"

"You're a thief," Ashley replied.

"I'm not helping him," Keith replied. I glanced back to see that Ben was trying to figure out if he should help or not. I took out my styler and aimed for the Slakoth. Thief or not, the guy was in trouble and needed our help! I captured the Slakoth and calmed it down before releasing it. The thief stood up and then shook my hand a little too hard.

"Thank you, oh thank you," the thief said. "I thought I was a goner!" I sweat dropped and smiled.

"It wasn't much," I replied.

"Good job, Ashleigh," Ms. April said and Mr. Kincaid walked over. The stench of his hairspray reeked, even outdoors. Was that even supposed to possible? "Keith wasn't the thief and neither was Ashleigh." Mr. Kincaid looked at us and then sighed before smiling (which was weird and creepy) and leaving. "Now, mister, are you going to return those School Stylers?" The thief nodded and then handed over every single one of them. "Now, why did you steal them?"

"I wanted to be a Ranger, but I thought I was too old to join the school," the thief replied.

"No one is ever to old to go to the Ranger School," Ms. April replied. "Stealing to accomplish a dream is wrong, do you understand?" The thief nodded. "Good."

"Wait, you're going to let him go?" Keith asked. "Without punishing him?"

"Keith, did you steal anything in your life?" Ms. April asked.

"Yes," Keith replied.

"Did you get punished for it?" Ms. April asked.

"No," Keith replied. Ms. April smiled and then she let the thief go. Out of the group there, only Ms. April and I were waving goodbye and smiling. Helping people felt good. Walking back to the school building, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Kellyn.

"Good job," Kellyn said before smiling and rubbing the top of my head. I blushed and smiled.

Soon it was the day in which we get to check out what our jobs would be like. I was going to the Ranger Base in Vientown with Ashley, Ben, Keith, Karrie, and Kellyn. Rhythmi was going to the Ranger Union while Isaac, Ponte, Todd, Laurie, and some other guy was going to Altru Inc.

First thing that happened was finding a guy being chased by Bidoof. His name was Little Tim. Karrie, Ben, Keith, and Ashley took care of that since there was only four Bidoof. We then saw a little girl who looked like Isaac on the bridge. We found out that it was Isaac's sister, Melody. It was really cute: she came all the way from Pueltown just to see her brother. Isaac and the future Mechanics ended up having her tag along since they were all heading towards the same place. We finally made it to the base to find it empty.

"HELLO?" Keith yelled. "ANYBODY THERE?" Karrie, Kellyn, Ashley, and I covered our ears.

"WE'RE HERE FOR THE INTERNSHIP DAY THING FROM THE RANGER SCHOOL!" Ben yelled.

"Oui, not so loud!" Kellyn replied.

"Oh, sorry, I just dropped something behind the desk," a lady said who I'm going to guess is the Operator. "I'm the Operator. The rest went out on an emergency mission, but they left a package for you guys to deliver to them over by the Nabiki Beach." Ben took the package from the Operator. "Whatever you do, don't drop it, tip it, or flip it." We all nodded and then Ashley took the package from Ben.

"Give me that," Ashley said. "You'll drop it." Ben pouted and I laughed with Kellyn and Karrie. We walked to Nabiki Beach where an old guy was waiting to ask us a question about Partner Pokemon. Kellyn answered it with no problem. We got to the cliff and there was four people waiting. We gave them the package that ended up being lunch. I knew that package smelled too good to be destructive.

"I'm Barlow, the leader," the big guy said with a huge smile. "It was Crawford's idea to prank the interns."

"But you went along with it," Crawford replied.

"I'm Luana," the girl with black hair and a perfectly shiny smile said. "Don't worry, they got me with the same prank last time." We nodded.

"And I'm Elaine, the mechanic," the other girl said.

"What are your names?" Barlow asked.

"Kellyn," Kellyn replied.

"Karrie!" Karrie replied with a big smile.

"I'm Ben!" Ben replied with a bigger smile.

"I'm Ashley," Ashley replied.

"I'm Ashleigh," I replied. "With an I-G-H."

"I-I'm K-Keith." Keith replied. I have never seen him so nervous before, it was amusing. We ending up talking and eating. Crawford came up with nicknames for all of us, which was weird. Our lunch was interrupted by a boy wearing swim trunks.

"Help! My girlfriend is surrounded by Pokemon that are going berserk and they won't let her leave!" the boy yelled. We had him lead us to the scene. The three Pokemon that were with the old guy were acting funky too.

"Munchlax, Starly, and Pachirisu are friendly Pokemon, I don't know what has gotten into them," the old guy said.

"Alright, Ashley, Kellyn, and Keith, you three get Munchlax, Starly, and Pachirisu." Barlow said. "Karrie, you look agile, I need you to get in there where the girl is and recover that egg that I see stuck in there. Ben, I need you to work on the Wingull who look like they're about to dive bomb us. Ashleigh, I need you to help him as well as keep an eye out for the cause of all this." We all nodded. Why do I get stuck with the birds? I never liked birds. Oh well, lets just hope I can figure out how to capture something in the sky. Oh wow, duh, simple! Ben and I aimed the stylers at the Wingulls and sent out the capture disc. We found out very quickly that the Capture Styler has a limit to how high it can go. Unfortunately, so did the Wingull.

"If only we had at least official Stylers!" Ben exclaimed.

"Hm, I wonder," I said before looking at Vulpix. "Can you prevent them from flying too high?" Vulpix smiled and used Imprison, which didn't work, before trying out Light Screen. Light Screen worked even though we had to work fast to capture the Wingulls before they broke free. We finished and turned to see that everybody else was done.

"Good work! I forgot that the School Stylers have more limits than ours!" Barlow exclaimed. I sweat dropped along with Ben. We all released our Pokemon, well, except Kellyn's and Ashley's wouldn't leave.

"Could it be possible to have a Partner Pokemon so soon?" Luana asked.

"Um, hello? Doesn't my Vulpix count?" I asked.

"Um, yes and no," Ben replied. "Your Vulpix is also a part of your Pokemon team, so it's natural that it would help out." I let out a sigh, he was right.

"I think Pachirisu and Starly would like to become your Partner Pokemon," Barlow said. "But you'll have to wait until you're Pokemon Rangers." Kellyn and Ashley nodded. Well, I guess Hoothoot's got a friend.

"Thank you for saving me and the egg," the girl said. "I was trying to raise it after finding it in a box that swept up on the beach one day. I think it would be better if you kept it." Karrie smiled.

"Thank you!" Karrie replied. "Oh, and you're welcome." Kellyn had to release the Pachirisu by the end of the day and Ashley had to release Starly. It was sad but I knew that they'd be reunited again.

Walking back to school, I was smiling and laughing with my friends. It was something that I missed doing.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Keith yelled and then we were running and racing to the school yard.

* * *

**Me:** there! done with that!

**Kellyn:** and a whole lot more left to do

**Me:** T.T I would be nicer to me if I were you

**Ashleigh:** ^^" now now

**Ben:** those Wingulls are annoying

**Ashley:** ^^ well, you're lucky Vulpix knows a lot of moves

**Keith:** =D

**Karrie:** I got an egg!

**Me:** REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** okay Kellyn-fans, this chapter may or may not be tough for you

**Kellyn:** uh oh...

**Me:** oh and you'll be happy to know that the line "Please give me back my stuff before I kick you in the private area and have Vulpix burn you to a crisp" will be in this chapter

**Kellyn:** uh oh, that line's scary

**Me:** oh and you may or may not hate Rhythmi after this chapter

**Rhythmi:** why would they hate me?

**Me:** Um... *a Butterfree conveniently flies by the window* oh look, a Butterfree!

**Ashleigh:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She just owns her OCs and her own ideas.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Give me my stuff back you two!" I yelled as I chased Kellyn and Keith around the School Yard one day. Kellyn had taken my bag and then Keith started to look through it and so did Kellyn. It was my stuff! I thought Kellyn learned the first time!

Keith and Kellyn decided to stop running and throw the bag above my head so I couldn't catch it. I hated being short.

"Give it back!" I yelled. I think they realized how mad I was since they then started to run but I corner them at Karrie's tree by a cliff. "Give it." I put out my hand and made a motion similar to saying 'hand it over.'

"What's the magic word?" Keith asked. I smiled and I knew Kellyn knew what I was going to say because he started to pale.

"Keith, don't ask her that," Kellyn said quietly. Vulpix was behind me, glaring at them.

"Please give my stuff back before I kick you in the private area and have Vulpix fry you," I replied. Keith looked at me like I had two heads.

"Are you serious?" Keith asked. I smiled and nodded. Vulpix got a flamethrower ready and I brought my leg up so it was bended up by the knee, creating a 90 degree angle. He paled and tossed my my bag. I looked in it to find that everything was still there.

"Thank you," I replied before smiling. Keith left and Kellyn hung his head down in a guilty manner.

"Sorry," Kellyn said.

"For what?" I asked and then I remembered that he was one who stole my bag. "Oh yeah, that." Kellyn laughed. "I forgive you." Kellyn looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. "So you're going to prom with Rhythmi?" Kellyn nodded and I smiled. "I'm glad things are turning out okay for you." He started to reach out with his hand, as if he was going to touch my hair.

"Kellyn!" Rhythmi yelled. He retracted his hand and we looked at each other.

"Um, I probably should get going," Kellyn said while shifting his eyes.

"Yeah, you shouldn't keep her waiting," I replied to find myself shifting my eyes a bit.

"Right," Kellyn replied. "Um, see ya later."

"See ya later," I replied with a smile and he left.

I would never have expected what happened next to happen, not with the prom coming up in barely a month.

I was just walking to my dorm room when Keith and Ben pulled me aside.

"What is it?" I asked. This better not involve a prank.

"It's Kellyn," they replied. Okay, now I'm worried.

"What about him?" I asked. Ben and Keith looked at each other.

"Rhyth broke up with," Keith replied.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "But it's two weeks or so before the prom and they've been dating for a good number of months now."

"We know," Keith replied.

"The worst part is, she starting dating Isaac as soon as she broke up with Kellyn," Ben said. I clenched my fists. She hurt Kellyn very bad.

"I go on a walk by myself and accidentally miss supper and THIS happens," I said.

"Wait, why are you mad?" Keith asked. "I thought you liked Kellyn and would be happy to know he's single again."

"She hurt him, Keith," I replied. "That's a good enough reason for me to be mad." I let out a breath and tried to calm down. "How's he taking it?"

"Not very well, to be honest with you," Ben said.

"He hasn't said anything since the break up," Keith replied.

"Kellyn," I whispered before clenching my fists. I then went to go walk downstairs.

"The dorms are the other way, you know," Keith said.

"I'm going for a walk, I can't sleep," I replied.

"You shouldn't go outside in the dark by yourself," Keith replied.

"Fine, I'll go in the dorms," I said. "Just promise me you'll be there to comfort him for me." Keith and Ben nodded and I left and entered the girls' dorm. I found myself having a hard time sleeping.

The next couple of days, Kellyn didn't show up in class. Finally, one morning Ben and Keith were trying coax Kellyn out of the boys' dorm room. I had slept in a bit so all the other girls were already either at breakfast or in class. I walked over to them.

"He's still?" I asked and they nodded. I clenched my fists but let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked at Keith and Ben. "I'll talk to him." They nodded and they waited at the boys' dorm and I walked in before either one of them could stop me or try to bring Kellyn out of the dorm so I wouldn't get in trouble. I walked over to where Kellyn was sitting on his bed with his back towards me. I climbed up on the bed and sat next to him. He glanced over and I could tell that he had been crying. He never appeared to be a guy who would cry easily. I rubbed his back. "Hey, you want to talk about it? Just like old times? I'll even let you call me Dr. Phil." Kellyn chuckled even though tears were still running down his cheeks. I wiped the tears off his face and I hugged him. "I know it hurts, trust me I've had my heart broken enough times that I should know the feeling well enough by now."

"You don't seem like a girl who's ever cried or had her heart broken," Kellyn said after wiping his nose. I smiled a pained smiled before it faded away from my face.

"Maybe its because I try to still be my optimistic happy-go-lucky self so that others won't notice what's really going on inside," I replied. I then told him about the guy who broke my heart so many times when I didn't even date that guy once. "But that's in the past now. It's hard to trust the heart again and who knows if it will ever be fully healed again, but you have to look at the future right?" A tear rolled down my cheek as I smiled. I was trying to be optimistic, for his sake and mine. He then suddenly wiped the tear off of my cheek. I looked him in the eye and saw that he was smiling, sort of. A weak smile appeared on my face.

"A girl like you shouldn't have to cry," Kellyn said and then I hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I just started to cry into his chest. I was supposed to comfort him yet he was comforting me, no, we were comforting each other. I was finally able to let out all those tears I've been holding back. I heard the door close and knew that Keith and Ben had left and shut it.

We just held each other for hours while talking, crying, and sometimes even laughing. I think the best moments happened within that time. We were interrupted when my stomach decided to growl extra loud and Kellyn's stomach growled in response which caused us to laugh. That's when I thought of something.

"You haven't eaten since that day, have you?" I asked. He looked away with a guilty look.

"Keith and Ben forced me to eat an apple each day since," he replied. How the heck can you survive on a apple a day?

"You need to eat more," I said. "It's not good for you, you could die."

"What reason is there to live?" he asked. I smacked him right across the cheek while tears filled up in my eyes. He put his hand on his cheek and stared at me in complete shock.

"What about becoming Top Ranger? What about Karrie? What about your family? What about Keith and Ben? What about your friends?" I asked as I pounded my fists against his chest each time I asked a question. "What about me?" With my fists on his chest, I started to break down in tears. He went to try to comfort me but I whacked his hands away. "Don't kill yourself because she dumped you! I don't need another person in my life to die!" He wrapped his arms around me and when I tried to break free from his hold, he just held me closer.

"I'm sorry," Kellyn said. "I promise that I won't kill myself and I'll eat more." Despite being hungry, he didn't let me go until my crying had died down a bit and minutes had passed. He then wiped my tears off my face. "Let's go to lunch, even if everybody else probably has eaten by now." I smiled and then hand in hand we went down to the kitchen only to have to explain to Janice about what was going on. Janice let us eat there in the kitchen and told us that she'd tell Mr. Lamont that I was helping a friend get through emotional turmoil. I wish I had a friend to help me when I went through some serious emotional turmoil back at home.

The next day, Kellyn was coming back to class. Rhythmi seemed to be avoiding Kellyn and me. Finally, one night Ashley asked Rhythmi something that I've been wanting to ask, I just never did since I knew there was a high possibility that I might hurt her.

"Why did you go out with Kellyn if you were only going to break up with him before the prom to go out with Isaac?" Ashley asked.

"When he asked me out, I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I said yes," Rhythmi replied. Laurie, Karrie, and Ashley were in shock. I was shocked but I had my suspicions anyways. I was more angry than anything else.

"You didn't want to hurt his feelings?" I asked. "Do you have any idea what you put him through? He thought you liked him back for all those months and you were just faking it? You should have said no! If you did than maybe Keith, Ben, and I wouldn't have to worry about him eating or showing his face in public. You hurt him!"

"I-I'm so sorry," Rhythmi replied while tears started to form in her eyes. Did I really strike a nerve? "I didn't realize, I didn't realize you felt that way about him." I wanted to punch her and, boy, is she lucky I have self-control.

"MY feelings aren't what matter," I replied. "You hurt Kellyn, my best friend. He even talked about not living anymore because of you!" Rhythmi gasp and started to cry her eyes out. Yep, now I struck a nerve. I walked out of the girls' dorm and slammed the door shut before walking outside with Vulpix. I walked around before finding Kellyn standing and hanging something it a tree. "Kellyn!" I ran over in a moment of panic. He looked over at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Ashleigh," Kellyn said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just finishing hanging a swinging bench up in this tree," Kellyn replied. "What did it look like I was doing?"

"It looked like you were hanging something, but I panicked," I replied.

"Oh," Kellyn said. "Mr. Lamont told me to put it up to make up for the days I missed."

"Funny, I didn't have to do anything for missing a day," I replied.

"Hey, you want to try out the bench with me?" Kellyn asked. I smiled and we sat on the bench and we swung for a while. It was surprisingly very sturdy, but I never expected less than that from Kellyn. "So, why are you out here instead of inside?"

"I yelled at Rhythmi," I replied. He almost winced a the sound of her name. "_Kiiro_ said that she didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying no when you asked her out. I got mad because she should've said no, she shouldn't have played with your feelings. At first, she didn't realize that I wasn't mad because she had hurt you because of some silly feelings. I slipped up and told her about how you even once mentioned not living anymore because of her and then I think she realized what I meant by her hurting you. I left after that and slammed the door behind and now I'm here talking to you." Kellyn looked at me and I know he probably still has some feelings for Rhythmi still. It didn't help that I was telling him that basically his ex-girlfriend never returned his feelings. "I know, probably something you don't want to here right now."

"N-No, it's okay," Kellyn replied. "It hurts, but at least its the truth. Just don't hold this against Rhythmi, okay?" I looked at him in surprise. "She thought she was doing the right thing. Promise me you'll forgive her and try not to yell at her about it, okay?"

"Okay," I replied after a few seconds and taking in what he had said. He's not mad at Rhythmi and he doesn't want me to be mad at Rhythmi either. I guess I can respect his wishes. I felt his finger intertwine with mine and I looked up to see him smile. I blushed and smiled back at him before resting my head on his shoulder.

**Ashley:** I can't believe Rhythmi did that to him!

**Ashleigh:** please, don't remind me about it or I'll have to find a punching bag

**Me:** waah! poor Kellyn! *hugs Kellyn*

**Kellyn:** *in a state of shock from what happened in the chapter*

**Keith:** here *hands me a tissue*

**Ben:** want an apple? *offers an apple*

**Me: **you two are so sweet *takes the tissue and blows my nose before handing it back to Keith and then taking the apple and taking a bite of it*

**Keith:** gee, thanks *holding the tissue out with only two fingers and puts in the trash*

**Karrie:** is Kellyn going to be okay?

**Me:** I think he will, he has Ashleigh, Keith, and Ben, most importantly Ashleigh

**Laurie:** I can't believe she did that

**Me:** free cyber brownie to whoever can guess what Ashleigh had panicked and thought Kellyn was going to do when she saw him hanging something. free cyber cake to those who review.

**Ashleigh:**hey, don't bribe the reviewers! bribing is wrong!

**Me:** I'm just giving them a gift that is basically non-existent for reviewing and what-not ^^"

**Ashleigh:** T.T

**Me:** fine, no brownies and cakes...even though I was going to have Garnet make them. He can actually bake really good food, did you know that?

**Ashleigh:** no I didn't

**Me:** I'm not going to update if I don't get reviews, okay? You guys were warned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:** Kellyn, Ashleigh, you have the reader's sympathy. Rhythmi, you have the reader's hatred

**Rhythmi:** *crying* I didn't mean to hurt him

**Me:** *pats her on the back* we have tissues in the backroom if you need them

**Rhythmi:** *leaves and goes in the backroom*

**Ashleigh:** ~_I am a fighter!...and you won't stop me!_ *beating up a punching bag while listening to music*

**Me:** O.O you handled Kellyn going out with Rhyth better than this

**Ashleigh:** oh, I'm just working out with Riolu =D I'm also trying to keep my mind off of all that

**Me:** okay. Kellyn?

**Kellyn:** *sitting in a corner while reading a book while listening to music*

**Me:** okay...O.O Keith? Please tell me you're here

**Keith:** *eating cake* me here!

**Karrie:** don't eat with your mouth full!

**Keith:** yesh Care Bear

**Karrie:** *blushes*

**Me:** Ashley? Ben?

**Ben:** =D hiya!

**Ashley:** *just breaks through a whole stack of bricks with one punch* I'll never forgive her!

**Me:** O.O" good luck with her Ben

**Ben:** huh? what do you mean?

**Me:** ^^" never mind

**Isaac:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. she only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

* * *

Chapter 9

The prom was approaching us very quickly. I had three boys ask me out for the prom and I rejected every single one of them. Two of them I had to resort to "Please let go of me before I kick you in your private area and have Vulpix burn you to a crisp" with actually having to go through with it with one of them. Janice wasn't too happy about it but it WAS self defense.

Rhythmi approached me one day and I was surprised that she was talking to me after my outburst.

"Ashleigh," Rhythmi said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Rhythmi replied.

"What are you apologizing to me for?" I asked.

"I didn't realize that it caused him more pain to break up with after all that than it would have if I just said no," Rhythmi replied.

"You should be apologizing to Kellyn, not me," I said with a smile. Rhythmi nodded.

"You're right," Rhythmi replied. "But, didn't it hurt you too?"

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter what my feelings are," I replied.

"Your feelings do matter," Rhythmi said. "Maybe not with a break up between Kellyn and I, but they still do matter. How is he supposed to know about your true feelings for him if you don't accept them yourself?"

"He doesn't have to know," I replied. "I don't trust my heart easily these days, so it's hard to accept true feelings. That's why I say they don't matter." I smiled. "But, I made a promise to myself with Vulpix as my witness to always be there for Kellyn, he's my best friend." I looked at her. "You should probably find Kellyn and apologize." Rhythmi nodded and then turned to leave. "Oh, and I'm sorry for yelling at you before, it was wrong of me to take out anger and frustration out on you."

"I forgive you," Rhythmi replied. "Besides, I think I'd be the same way if the same thing happened to the person who I truly loved." I blinked as heat rushed to my face. Truly love? Does she mean? I blushed. She, she means I truly love Kellyn? I know I like him at least as a friend. Okay, maybe I like him more than a friend, but I'm not ready to say I'm in love yet. She left me to dwell on my thoughts while she searched for Kellyn.

I bumped into Ben who was deep in thought.

"Ben?" I asked. Ben deep in thought? Well, it could have been worse, it could have been Keith AND him deep in thought.

"Oh, hey Ashleigh," Ben replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm thinking whether or not I should ask Ashley to the prom," Ben replied. Ashley would LOVE that.

"Why don't you?" I asked with a smile. "Ask her to the prom?"

"I, um," Ben replied while blushing. "I guess I should. The worse that can happen is her saying no. It's not like she's you and I have to worry about being burnt to a crisp."

"Hey, that boy was not letting go of my hand and I did ask nicely a few times," I replied. Ben laughed and I smiled. Ben then left to find Ashley. I was wandering around only to stumble across Keith trying to ask Karrie to be his date to the prom. His face was as red as his hair.

"K-K-Karrie?" Keith asked. Karrie hung upside down from a tree.

"Yes?" she asked.

"W-W-Would you? Would you go to the prom? With me?" he asked. I watched Karrie's face turn red. She jumped out of the tree and Keith caught her. She hugged him, making Keith turn even more red.

"Yes," Karrie replied. I had to stop myself from saying 'aw.' I walked on with Vulpix and made my way to the swinging bench. Funny thing is, it seems like only I ever use that bench. Kellyn only uses it when I'm on it and so does Ashley. I walked over to see that Kellyn was sitting at the base of the tree.

"Hey Kellyn," I said. He looked over at me in surprise.

"Oh, hey Ashleigh," he replied as he shifted his position. I smiled and then sat on the swinging bench.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Rhythmi apologized to me earlier," Kellyn replied.

"So she found you," I commented with a smile. "She apologized to me earlier and I told her that she needed to apologize to you, not me." Kellyn nodded.

"So," Kellyn said, "I bet you've already been asked out to the prom already."

"Three times," I replied after nodding and holding up three fingers.

"So you have a date?" Kellyn asked. What was he trying to get at?

"Nope," I replied. Kellyn let out a sigh.

"Well, Ponte then still has a chance," Kellyn said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ponte likes you and is planning on asking you out to the prom," Kellyn replied. I put on a face of disgust. Ponte liked me? Ew. "What?"

"Ponte?" I asked. "He likes me?" I shuddered and Kellyn nodded. "Ew."

"I didn't think it was possible for you to act so girly," Kellyn replied after laughing. I stuck my tongue out and then we both started to laugh. A few minutes later, Ponte showed up.

"Ashleigh, can I ask you something?" Ponte asked.

"Um, sure," I replied. I jumped off the swing and landed in front of him and Kellyn. Ponte took hold of my hand and then knelt. I was confused. He was just asking me out to the prom, right? Not proposing, right?

"Ashleigh Tsuyoi, will you go to the prom with me?" he asked. My jaw dropped and I caught Kellyn chuckling. What should I do? I don't want to go to the prom with him!

"I'm sorry, but-" I started to say.

"I know you like Kellyn but he's still getting over Rhythmi," Ponte said. My jaw dropped and I started to blush. I caught Kellyn having his jaw dropped. I tried to get my hand back but Ponte just tried to pull me in. "You should go to the prom with someone who likes you, that someone being me." I let out a sigh.

"No," I replied. "I'm not going to the prom with you."

"But!" Ponte said. I tried getting my hand back, it didn't work.

"Can I have my hand back?" I asked.

"But, why won't you go with me?" Ponte asked.

"I don't need to give you a reason," I replied. "Now give my hand back!" He wouldn't let go! I heard Kellyn let out a sigh and I looked over to see him smile a mischievous smile. Hopefully that didn't mean he was plotting against me.

"Ashleigh, what's the magic word?" Kellyn asked and I smiled. You're awesome Kellyn, you know that?

"Please let go of my hand before I kick you in the private area and have Vulpix burn you to a crisp," I replied with a sweet smile. Ponte still didn't take the hint so I sighed and looked at Vulpix. "Well, Janice isn't going to be too happy." I kicked him in the private area, got my hand back, and Vulpix hit him with a Flamethrower attack. I had Kellyn carry Ponte to Janice and I explained that it was self-defense and Kellyn found out that it was the second time today that I've done this.

We walked back to the swinging bench together and we sat on it.

"Are you even going to the prom?" Kellyn asked.

"I was planning on going by myself," I replied with a smile.

"Then why don't you say yes to one of them?" Kellyn asked.

"Because I don't want to go with them," I replied after sighing.

"Oh," Kellyn said.

"Are you still going to the prom?" I asked.

"But I don't have anybody to go with," Kellyn replied.

"Hey, that's no excuse," I replied with a smile.

"But, wouldn't it be awkward to go by yourself?" Kellyn asked.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you after the prom since I'm going by myself," I replied after shrugging.

"We could go together, as friends," Kellyn said suddenly. I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'd like that. Being alone isn't fun." Kellyn nodded.

"So, is there a certain color tie I'm supposed to get?" Kellyn asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"I, um, haven't gotten a prom dress yet," I replied while blushing. "They're letting us shop in Pueltown this weekend."

"Oh," Kellyn replied.

That night I found a very happy Ashley, a swooning Karrie, and a daydreaming Laurie.

"I guess you've all been asked to the prom," I said. The three girls nodded.

"Ben asked me out!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Keith asked me to the prom," Karrie said with a dreamy expression on her face which was really weird for her.

"Todd asked me," Laurie said.

"And she had four guys ask her to the prom but she said no to every single one of them," Rhythmi said as she walked over to her bed in her pajamas. Ashley shot a glare at Rhythmi. Ashley was never one to forgive people easily. Rhythmi smiled. "Ponte told me."

"Hey Rhyth," I replied.

"So, we know Rhyth is going with Isaac," Karrie said. "But who are you going with?" I blushed and I wasn't sure if I should tell them or not.

"Is it Kellyn?" Ashley asked as she noticed me blushing. I nodded.

"We're going as friends though," I replied. Ashley hugged me.

"Congratulations!" Ashley exclaimed, leaving Karrie, Laurie, and I confused.

"You going to the prom with the boy you love!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "That's fabulous!"

"Love?" Karrie asked as she looked at me. I felt heat rush to my face rather quickly.

"You're face is bright red!" Ashley exclaimed. "I knew you really liked him!" I felt heat rushing to my face even more as I looked down on the floor.

"Well, looks like all of us have dates to the prom!" Rhythmi exclaimed. I went and got changed into pajamas. I then remembered to take a shower and if you know me well enough, you'll know that I sing in the shower.

"_~I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly,_" I sang. "_~Maybe I should, just keep this to myself, waiting til I get to know you better. I am trying not to tell you, but I want to and I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I am feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head. I've been spending all my life just thinking about you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you._" Yeah I love to sing and I know it. An hour later I was finally out of the shower. I dried myself off and then I put my pajamas back on. I walked to my bed and laid back on it while Vulpix jumped up on it. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and while thinking of Kellyn.

**Me:** well, she's not resting her head on Kellyn's shoulder like last chapter but still, cute ending

**Ashley:** Ashleigh loves Kellyn~ Ashleigh loves Kellyn~

**Ashleigh:** *turns bright red* I DO NOT!

**Kellyn:** what about me?

**Ashleigh:** *covers Ashley's mouth* nothing~

**Kellyn:** Okay

**Keith:** I get to go to the prom with Karrie!

**Me:** go trueloveshipping!

**Karrie:** *blushes*

**Ashley:** BEN ASKED ME TO GO WITH HIM TO THE PROM! OMG! OMG!

**Me:** down, down girl *tries to calm down the overly excited Ashley*

**Ben:** *blushes*

**Me:** Kellyn & Ashleigh, review reminder

**Kellyn & Ashleigh:** Please review! pokelover0ash will not update this story unless she receives at least one review for this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** I wonder if I should remind people that the couple they want to form the most ends up being one of, if not the, last couple to form

**Ashley:** so it's dress shopping and then prom!

**Me:** yep ^^

**Keith:** *getting nervous and starts pacing*

**Me:** oh and for trueloveshipping fans out there, I got a very special scene that you've all been dying to see in "The Things With Hajime"

**Keith:** wait, what?

**Me:** =D

**Ashleigh:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

Chapter 10

I couldn't believe it. I was going to Pueltown with Karrie, Laurie, Ashley, Ben, Keith, Todd, and Kellyn. Rhythmi said she'd meet up with me there since Ashley keeps giving her death glares and Karrie still hasn't forgiven her yet. I was going to the prom with Kellyn! It was like a dream come true, except for the fact we're going as friends.

"Someone's happy," Ashley said as I had began to have a huge smile on my face. I just smiled more. I haven't been this happy in a while.

"I can't believe that I'm happy to go dress shopping," Karrie said which made Laurie and I giggle while the boys laughed.

"I hope that we find the perfect dresses," Laurie said.

"And boys, remember, Ms. April said to make sure your ties match the color of our dresses and to get a corsage that goes with our dresses!" Ashley said and the boys nodded which caused me to giggle. We got to Pueltown and we split up gender wise since the boys needed tuxedos while we needed prom dresses. We looked at a few stores. I didn't seem to see the perfect dress for me. Most were okay, but I wanted the perfect dress for my prom. Even if Kellyn and I were going as just friends, I had this want to impress him and attract his attention on me.

Ashley found this dark blue strapless prom dress that ruffled sort of at certain points on the length of the dress. It had a glittery floral pattern by the upper chest area. It suited Ashley.

We bumped into Rhythmi who showed us her prom dress. It was a long pink dress that ruffled at certain points, had silver lining along the top of the upper chest part, and had a black sash along the waist.

Karrie found a red strapless prom dress. It also ruffled in certain points. It was gorgeous and Keith is so going to have a matching red face when he sees her in it.

Laurie found a long flowing poofy soft purple prom dress that was strapless. What is with the strapless dresses? Is Pueltown only filled with them?

Now, I still couldn't find the perfect dress. It was disappointing. The boys were done and were now waiting and I still couldn't find the right dress. The rest of the girls told their dates the color of their dresses, except for me since I didn't have a dress yet. It was frustrating. I purposely made sure I was still in the store when the guys came over.

"Hey, Kellyn was wondering what color your dress is," Ashley said as she came into the store. I let out a sigh.

"Dress shopping is harder than I thought," I replied.

"You still haven't pick one?" Ashley asked. I shook my head. Did it look like I found a dress yet? No. I kept looking while Ashley followed me. At the back of the store, something caught my eye.

It was a beautiful turquoise strapless. It had some ruffles on one side of it and it was long and flowing. It was perfect. I ran over to it and the store owner smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the store owner asked.

"Yes, it's perfect!" I replied. "How much?"

"Um, 1,000 pokedollars," the store owner replied. "It's a designer made dress." Ashley sweat dropped and looked at me.

"That's a lot for a dress, and you need matching shoes too," Ashley said.

"It comes with shoes," the store owner replied. She showed us these beautiful turquoise heels. "Let's see if they fit." They fit perfectly and I could actually walk in them! I went in the changing room and I changed into the dress. I came out so the store owner and Ashley could see how it looked on me. To me, it fit perfectly and it was gorgeous. "You look gorgeous!"

"You look amazing!" Ashley exclaimed. "Absolutely stunning! Kellyn's definitely going to have his eyes only on you!" I blushed.

"I'll buy it," I said. I changed back into my school uniform and the store owner put the dress in a big white bag so it wouldn't get ruined and put the shoes in a white box. I paid the 1,000 pokedollars to her and took my prom outfit with me out of the store. I was glad I was a successful trainer, because that reward money came in handy. Kellyn and Ben were waiting for us while the others were at the cafe waiting. I smiled as I went to Kellyn and Ben left with Ashley. "Turquoise." He nodded. "Sorry, it took me a while to find the right dress." Kellyn looked at me and then decided to nod in understanding. We walked to the cafe and ate lunch with the others. The boys then left to get their ties and corsages. Us girls went shoe shopping and jewelry shopping. I had a turquoise ribbon back in the room that I could use, but I was more tagging along.

"What dress did you end up getting?" Rhythmi asked.

"It's a secret," I replied while winking. "Only the store owner, Ashley, and I know what it looks like."

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

Turquoise? What does turquoise look like again? It's a pretty light blue that has a very light green hue to it, right? Well, I'll just ask for a turquoise tie and then base a corsage off of that or just get the florist to help me.

Keith has it easy. Karrie has a red dress. Ha, red dress, red tie, and a redhead, Keith would match her with just his hair probably.

Todd has to wear purple and Isaac has to wear pink. Ben has to find a dark blue tie.

Why is this whole getting ready for prom a whole lot more fun and relaxing than I thought it would be? I thought I still couldn't handle it, but seeing Ashleigh's smiles, it warms the insides somehow.

Yeah, so I was able to get the tie with no problem. We don't have to have a flower on our tuxedos, right? Oh, I'm so lost. Why am I trying so hard when we're just going as friends?

The florist was next. Everyone else was able to choose the perfect corsage, but there was way too many choices for blue dresses.

"May I help you?" the florist asked.

"Um, do you have a corsage for a turquoise dress?" I asked. The florist smiled.

"Of course," the florist replied. She helped me narrow down my choices, but it was hard. "How about this white orchid turquoise wrist band corsage?" It was a pretty corsage and it probably would match her dress beautifully. I saw a corsage that consisted of three blue rose-like flowers, three white flowers that had a pink tinge in the center, a few little white flowers, dark green leaves, and had a white ribbon. "That one is an unusual corsage." Unusual corsage for an unusual girl, it was perfect.

"I'll take that one." I said and I paid for it only to find out that it was time to leave soon. I looked at the corsage I picked out that was resting in a plastic case. I knew deep down that it was perfect though I have no clue why I care so much about this. I saw Ashleigh walking with her friends and she smiled at me and waved. My heart started to pound fast as I waved back and heat started to rush to my face. It was strange. What was wrong with me?

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

I found myself counting the days until the prom. I was so excited even though Kellyn and I were only going as friends.

Finally it was prom night. We were all putting our dresses on and putting our shoes on. We were putting makeup on in the bathroom and doing our hair as we had our nails done with Ms. April the day before. I put my hair back using my turquoise ribbon and put on blush while Ashley helped me put on the blue eye shadow and then I put on the lip stick. Ashley even put eye liner on and that eye lashes stuff on me. She and Rhythmi went on and helped Laurie and Karrie.

Karrie had her hair up with a big clip and she looked gorgeous, like a prom queen. Laurie had her hair back with a clip and so did Ashley. Rhythmi had her hair up in a bun.

Soon it was time for pictures by the Pledge Stone. We walked together to meet up with boys there. I saw Kellyn, he had a turquoise tie on, but that's not what caught my eye. Kellyn Hajime looks absolutely handsome in a tuxedo. Ashley elbowed me in the side.

"No drooling of your best guy friend," Ashley said and I blushed. "Just joking, you weren't drooling girly. Oh my, Ben looks so handsome in a tux." When we were in the boys' view, most of them either had their jaws dropped or had really red faces (and in some cases, both were true).

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

When I saw Ashleigh walk over in that dress of hers, I was breathless. She was absolutely stunning. So innocent, yet so beautiful. She was a picture perfect beauty, like an angel sent down from heaven.

I tried to remember whether or not my corsage went on her wrist on on her dress, but I couldn't think. For once in her presence, I couldn't think of anything other than her.

~Keith's P.O.V.~

Oh. My. Arceus. When I saw Karrie, oh my Arceus, everything in this world faded away and became centered on her, no she was the world.

And my corsage goes on her dress. Wait, that means I have to pin over by her...oh god...oh god...my heart please don't jump out of my chest, my face please don't be as red as her dress, and please private area chill.

She was always beautiful to me, but seeing her in that dress, she makes beautiful take on a whole new level.

~Ben's P.O.V.~

Ashley, a tomboy, a stubborn girl with leadership qualities in a dress, a strapless one at that. Man am I glad I can say that's my date.

~Todd's P.O.V.~

It's hard to believe that Laurie was going to be a mechanic seeing her in that dress. It brought out her gentleness and all those rough edges she has personality wise seem to fade away when she's dressed in girly clothing like this. But she's beautiful. She's always been beautiful, but now she's breathtaking and other guys can see what I see every day, a beautiful, smart, kind girl who just happens to love to work with machines.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

Kellyn seemed to be lost for words as he fumbled around trying to figure out where the corsage would go. I smiled. He showed me the corsage and he placed it in my hands. It was beautiful, I have never seen a corsage like it before. I hugged him.

"Thank you," I said before I released him from the hug. I caught him blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. He helped me tie the corsage on my left wrist. We watched Keith pin his corsage to Karrie's dress while his face was as red as her dress. We both were smiling at the scene though I think Kellyn was little worried about his sister, but at least she was going with his best guy friend.

It was soon time for pictures. We all needed to take a group picture. The photographer had me rest my hands on Kellyn's chest and Kellyn to have his arm around my waist. Keith has his arm around Kellyn's neck while the other arm was around Karrie's waist and they were laughing while I knew I was turning bright red. Todd had two arms wrapped around Laurie's waist while Ashley has her arms around Ben's neck and Ben had his arms around her waist. Then it was time for couple pictures. Kellyn and I had to do the same pose and Keith and Karrie ended up doing the same pose as we did. Soon the pictures were over and it was time to go to the actual prom.

This was awesome. I was at the prom with Kellyn in the perfect dress and he got me a beautiful unique corsage. The night seemed perfect other than the fact that we were going as friends.

We stopped for fruit punch and we ended up talking for a while. Then I finally got him to dance with me! It was magical. I could feel his eyes always on me. He went to use the bathroom and I was left waiting. Which I guess was a mistake since Ponte came over.

"So that's why you wouldn't go with me," Ponte said.

"Ponte!" I exclaimed.

"So, would you care to dance since your boyfriend left you?" Ponte asked.

"He's not my boyfriend and he just went to the bathroom," I replied.

"Probably couldn't stand the sight of you," Ponte said. I was in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, he DID date Rhythmi, the most popular girl in school," Ponte replied. "He probably won't ever see you any more than a friend." I clenched my fists. Way to put a dent in a girl's dreams! He went to grab hold of my hands and I took a step back while shaking my head. "Why can't you see I'm the one?" I kept on having to back up a few steps. I frantically searched the crowds for Kellyn. "You probably think you're too good for me." He stepped forward and I stepped back, right into a wall. Great, just great, I'm stuck. Kellyn, you better show up soon! Ponte got really close to me and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Okay, when I open my eyes Ponte's going to be gone and Kellyn will be back, or I will awake from a dream.

"Hey Ponte," I heard Kellyn say. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw him standing there sort of between me and Ponte. I then noticed that pretty much every single muscle of mine was tensed as I sighed a sigh of relief and I let my muscles relax.

"So the oh so great Kellyn comes," Ponte replied.

"What's wrong Ponte?" Kellyn asked.

"You're girlfriend doesn't realize that she should be dating me," Ponte replied.

"She's not my girlfriend, Ponte you know that," Kellyn replied. "Ashleigh has her own right to be with whoever she wants to be with."

"Um, may we all give a little shout out to Miss Ashleigh Tsuyoi if she may sing us a song?" Rhythmi asked. Thank you sudden opportunity to getaway, but what song should I sing? I went backstage where Rhythmi was waiting. "I'm sorry, but I saw you in trouble and I had to help." I nodded.

"Thank you," I replied. Rhythmi nodded and then I saw Mr. Lamont.

"Sing something about friendship," Mr. Lamont said and then I knew the perfect song. 'Gift Of A Friend' by Demi Lovato.

"I'll sing 'Gift Of A Friend' by Demi Lovato," I replied with a smile. I familiarized myself with the tune and the lyrics before stepping out on stage. Everyone was looking at me so I decided to just focus on singing and bringing out the meaning of the song to the person who I thought it counted: Kellyn. "_~Sometimes you'll think you'll be find by yourself, cause a dream is a wish you make on your own. It's easy to feel like you don't need help, but it's harder to walk on your own. You'll change inside when you realize the world comes to life and everything's bright from beginning to end when you have friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty of all when you'll open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. The gift of a friend._"

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I don't know what Rhythmi is up to, but I'm glad she got Ashleigh out of being backed into a corner by Ponte. I don't know what's up with Ponte, but the way he was acting was way out of line.

Listening to Ashleigh sing, it was kind of healing and soothing. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and I saw her blue eyes look into mine.

"_~Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared. They're through the highs and the lows. Someone you can count on, someone who cares, beside you where ever you 'll change inside when you realize the world comes to life and everything's bright from beginning to end when you have friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty of all when you'll open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. And when your hope crashes down shattering to the ground, you, you feel all alone. When you don't know which way to go and there's no such leading you on, you're not alone._" Why does it feel like she's singing to me? With her, she reminds me that I'm not alone, through all that pain, she reminded me that I wasn't alone. She's a gift I don't think I deserve. "_~When the world comes to life and everything's bright, from beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty of all when you'll open your heart and believe in, when you believe in, you can believe in the gift of a friend._"

Okay, now to deal with troublemaker. I turned to Ponte to see that he was staring at Ashleigh and for some reason rage shot through me and something like jealously joined it when I realize he could be lusting after her.

"Ponte," I warned him.

"What? Rhythmi wasn't enough?" Ponte asked. Okay, why did that bother me? "Ashleigh likes you when she should be liking me." I shook my head.

"I don't know why you keep thinking that she likes me more than a friend," I replied. "Besides, Ashleigh has the right to choose to like whoever she wants." Ashleigh came over with a smile on her face. "Hey Ashleigh, you were great up there." I think I caught her blushing.

"Thanks," she said. I smiled, she looked kind of cute when she was blushing.

"Hey, do you still want to dance?" I asked. I felt the need to get her away from Ponte for as long as possible tonight. Ashleigh smiled and nodded. I offered her my arm and I felt her hand touch it. Warm tingling feelings started to form in my stomach. What is wrong with me?

"Tsuyoi!" Ponte said. "I want to ask you one question." Ashleigh looked at him and then so did I. "Who do you like better: me or Kellyn?"

"Kellyn," Ashleigh replied with little hesitation. Why do I feel so happy that she likes me better? Ponte nodded and left the two of us alone. We danced until it was the end and they were going announce the prom queen and the prom king.

"Hello everyone, it's time to announce the queen and king!" Rhythmi said on stage with an envelope in one hand and a microphone in the other. "Okay, the king and queen of this year's prom is..." Rhythmi opened the envelope. "Kellyn Hajime and Ashleigh Tsuyoi!" What? I think Ashleigh was thinking the same thing as I was. Ashley and Ben dragged us onto the stage. Rhythmi put crowns on our heads. This was not something I was expecting. We went to the prom together not as dates but as friends. How did we end up king and queen? Everybody cheered and we looked at each other. Yep, totally never saw this coming. "How about the king and queen kiss?" Oh crap. Why is heat rushing to my face and why is my heart beating so fast? I looked over to see Ashleigh blushing. I didn't want to take away her first kiss, well not because of peer pressure anyways. I stepped towards her and she lifted her head up and, yeah well they never specified what kind of kiss.

I wanted to kiss her on her forehead, but she kind of was just tall enough that it wasn't going to work that way.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

When he stepped closer to me and his face started to get closer to mine, I seriously thought he was actually going to kiss me. His lips were almost touching mine and I parted my lips.

He then kissed me on the cheek. I was speechless. The kiss felt nice, it was warm and made butterflies fly in my stomach. A warm tingling feeling was in my tummy.

My lips touched his cheek by accident and I decided to return the favor a bit and sort of kissed him on the cheek. It felt nice.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

Heat rose to my face as I felt Ashleigh's lips brush against my skin. Why was she making me feel this way?

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

We hugged each other in a friendly hug and then we bowed to our audience. They were cheering although you could tell that they were a little disappointed that we didn't share a real kiss.

We shared another hug by the Pledge Stone and then Kellyn started to leave when I grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Wait," I said. "While we're at the Pledge Stone, let's pledge to become Top Rangers and always help others to best of our abilities." Kellyn smiled and nodded. We pledged exactly that.

We walked up the stairs inside the School Building and we parted to go to our own dorms. I walked in and took off my shoes only to be greeted by the girls.

"So how did kissing him on the cheek feel?" Ashley asked. I turned bright red.

"How was your date?" I asked. Ashley blushed.

"It was, wonderful," Ashley replied. "A dream come true."

"I'm glad," I replied. The dorm room door opened and we saw Karrie going to enter the room when Keith stopped her and pulled her in. Right there, in front of our eyes. Keith kissed Karrie right on the lips and it seemed as though Karrie melted into his arms and the kiss as she kissed back. It was romantic, but unsettling after a while so I turned around and put my shoes away before putting my crown on Vulpix's head before grabbing my pajamas and changing out of my dress. I put my dress back into the bag it came in and neatly stored it by my bags and my shoe box. I placed my corsage on my nightstand and admired it for awhile. I then fell asleep.

**Me:** yeah, Ashleigh and Kellyn sort of share a kiss scene, but at least you get a REAL kiss scene from Keith and Karrie

**Keith, Karrie, Ashleigh, & Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Ashley:** cute heartshipping scenes though =D

**Ashleigh:** heartshipping?

**Me:** KellynxAshleigh = heartshipping

**Ashleigh:** O/O

**Ben:** Please review. Remember that pokelover0ash refuses to update this story if she does not get any reviews from this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:** people seem to have loved last chapter

**Ashley:** Kellyn and Ashleigh shared a kiss, sort of, last chapter! Of course they'd love last chapter!

**Me:** and now we learn to loath Ponte and a character from "The Thing With Hajimes" shows up

**Karrie & Kellyn:** you don't mean...

**Me:** *nods* ^^

**Karrie:** not that girly girl!

**Kellyn:** she's going to cause so much trouble for me!

**Me:** =D

**Ashleigh:** O.o

**Rhythmi:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

Chapter 11

It was official, Keith and Karrie were dating. Laurie and Todd were now dating. Ben and Ashley weren't dating yet, which was surprising since they both like each other.

Well, graduation day was soon upon us.

Oh, and what about Ponte? Well, Vulpix would threaten him when he came near and yeah, I think Kellyn, Ben, and Keith took care of him for me. I have the best guy friends a girl could ever have!

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I had to restrain myself from hitting Ponte. He was so down and out of it because Ashleigh rejected him. I've heard whore and slut come out his mouth a little too often for my comfort.

"Ponte, leave her alone," I said one day before graduation day.

"Hmph, whatever," Ponte replied. Keith and Ben already told him to knock it off and not to go near Ashleigh or he'd suffer. He still tried to get near Ashleigh but her Vulpix didn't let him anywhere near her, and neither did Rhythmi. It seemed like Rhythmi wanted to protect Ashleigh from Ponte.

I walked over to the swinging bench where I knew Ashleigh would probably be.

"_~You are moving through the crowd, trying to find yourself. Feeling like a doll left on the shelf, will someone take you down? And you ask yourself, who do I wanna be? Do I wanna throw away the key? and invent a whole new me? Gotta tell yourself: No one, no one. Don't wanna be no one, but me._" I heard Ashleigh's singing. Yep, she was at the swing. She was singing and humming while listening to her MP3 player while swinging. She looked so peaceful, without a care in the would. Innocent and cute. Cute? What the heck is wrong with me?

"Hey Ashleigh," I said. She stopped what she was doing and looked over at me. She smiled as she took her headphones off of her ears.

"Hi Kellyn," she replied.

"Tomorrow's graduation day," I said.

"Yeah," she replied. She looked kind of down.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll all see each other again," I said. She looked at me and smiled. I sat on the swinging bench next to her.

"Tomorrow morning we find out where we're being stationed," Ashleigh said. I nodded.

"Hey, even if we don't get stationed at the same place, you and I will be seeing each other at the Union once the two of us become Top Rangers," I replied. Ashleigh smiled and nodded. She squeezed my hand tight before letting go. I hadn't realized I was holding her hand before.

The next day we found out where we were being stationed. I hit a stroke of luck: I was stationed in Veintown with Ashleigh.

Karrie and Keith were happy, they were stationed together in Ringtown, Fiorre.

Ben and Ashley were being sent to Oblivia.

Ashleigh hugged me out of excitement and I felt heat rise to my face pretty fast. The graduation ceremony went well. Isaac's speech was way too long, but Ashleigh's song made the wait worth while. She sang "Hero" by Mariah Carey. Her singing brings so much peace to my mind. I love her singing voice.

I was called up to be the Ranger Class representative.

"Awesome Kellyn," Ashleigh said.

"Cool Kel, you're the representative!" Keith said.

"Go bro!" Karrie said. I blushed and I walked up and got an award but then there was an explosion. Kincaid went down to check it out but then Tangrowth came out while holding Kincaid captive.

"Kellyn!" Ashleigh shouted and next thing I knew she was right by my side with her Styler ready. We went on and captured the Tangrowth together, as a team. Everybody cheered as we released the Pokemon into the wild.

We got our diplomas and everything was going smoothly. Then Ponte decided to show his face again. He took hold of Ashleigh and went to go kiss her. Rage swelled in me and I came running over to the scene. He was not taking her first kiss!

I was able to push her out of the way just in time and I got kissed instead. It was gross! What the heck Ponte? I want to throw up!

"Kellyn, gross, didn't realize you were gay," Ponte said as he wipe his mouth in disgust.

"You're gay," I replied before wiping my mouth as best as I could. That was disgusting!

"I was just trying to give her a goodbye kiss," Ponte said.

"Well, maybe she doesn't want a goodbye kiss from you," I replied. Why was I getting so defensive?

"Kellyn, um, Barlow, our leader is coming," I heard Ashleigh whisper. She was trying to warn me so that I wouldn't get in trouble.

"You just want her all to yourself," Ponte said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Little b**** doesn't know what she really wants," Ponte said. I snapped. I punched him right in the face and I heard something break from the impact. No one calls Ashleigh a b****! I looked at Ponte as anger started to cloud my judgement to find that his nose was bleeding. I had broken his nose.

"Well, that's no way to start your career as a ranger," I heard Barlow say. Oh crap, in my moment of anger I forgot about him! I turned to him and bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry leader," I replied.

"Leader, are you going to punish him for defending a fellow ranger?" Crawford asked.

"I'm afraid so," Barlow replied. "He broke the other kid's nose."

"Aw, but he was only defending Brownie!" Crawford said.

"I'm only going to ground him for three days," Barlow replied. "Geez, I wouldn't punish him at all if it wasn't for rules and reputation." We said our goodbyes to Ashley, Ben, Karrie, Keith, Isaac, Rhythmi, Laurie, and Todd before being walked to the Ranger Base in Veintown with Crawford and Barlow. I looked over at Ashleigh to see that she wasn't smiling or happy. She probably was disappointed that I resorted to hitting Ponte.

We walked in and Barlow explained what had happened to Elaine, Luana, and the operator. Ashleigh and I were sent to change into our new uniforms and we were given new stylers.

"Okay, we have one bedroom left and it has two beds and one bathroom," Barlow said. "It's at the end of the hall. Oh, and Ashleigh, there's a surprise for you in there. And Elaine put your stuff from the school in your room." We nodded and we went to find our room.

I was sharing a room with Ashleigh? Why did my heart skip a beat at the knowledge of that?

We opened the door and then Ashleigh squealed as she was tackled by five Pokemon. There was a Feraligatr, an Absol, an Ampharos, a Riolu, and an Eevee on top of her having Vulpix. Was this her Pokemon team? She was licked to death as she fell on top of one of the beds. She was laughing. It sounded so pure. I smiled and sat down on the other bed. Her Pokemon looked at me.

Ampharos smiled at me before talking to the Feraligatr who went to the window and put something in its huge hands. It walked to me and I saw that it was gently holding something in one hand while covering it from my view with the other. It moved one of its hands to show me that it was Pachirisu. I heard Ashleigh giggle.

"Riolu was telling me that they found him trying to break into the room and discovered that he was waiting for you," she said. I looked at her. She can understand her Pokemon. "I've always been able to understand Riolu since he's an Aura Pokemon, only recently am I able to sometimes understand my other Pokemon enough to catch a few words." I nodded. That makes more sense now.

Pachirisu hugged me and then refused to let go as I began to laugh with Ashleigh. I then felt Absol's stare bore into my skin.

"I'm sorry that I resorted to violence back there," I said suddenly.

"I'm glad you interfered though," Ashleigh replied while shaking her head. She wasn't mad at me? "I kind of feel like it's my fault that you're grounded on your first days as a Ranger."

"It's not you're fault," I said while standing up, startling everybody in the room. "He was going to kiss you an then he had the nerve to call you a b**** when you're not a b****." She cringed at the word b****. "I'm the one who chose to interfere and punch him in the face! I chose to get in the way which had the consequences of him kissing me instead. I chose to punch him. It's not your fault." Ashleigh nodded. Why do I have the sudden urge to take hold of her and steal her first kiss right here and now?

Ashleigh's yawn snapped me out of my mental battle against sudden emotions and urges.

"You're tired," I said. "We have had a long day, why don't we get some sleep?" Ashleigh nodded and she fell asleep among the mass of her Pokemon. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I heard a knock on the door and I opened the door to find that it was Barlow.

"Good you found the room," Barlow said. He looked over my shoulder and saw Ashleigh asleep. "Well, she didn't waste much time." Pachirisu jumped up on my shoulder and said hi to Barlow. "I see someone managed to get into the room."

"Yeah, Ashleigh's Pokemon handed him over," I replied. Barlow nodded.

"You better get some sleep," Barlow said. "No funny business though. I trust you." I blushed. Funny business? I would never take advantage of her like that! I nodded my head and Barlow shut the door. I let out a sigh before looking over at Ashleigh and I smiled. She looks kind of cute in her sleep. What am I thinking? She's my best friend!

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

I got to deliver the Vein Tribune with Crawford while Kellyn stayed in the base. I got to meet Big Bertha and Little Tim and their little kids. Kids are so cute! Big Bertha says that I can come over anytime. We then went to Chicole Village. I remember Kellyn telling me once that his family lives in Chicole Village. Maybe I'll meet his family!

The Hajime family was so nice!

"Oh, hello Crawford," Mrs. Hajime said. "Oh, who's the new girl?"

"I'm Ashleigh," I replied with a smile.

"Ashleigh, Ashleigh Tsuyoi?" a little girl asked who dressed in a pink dress. I nodded. "Kellyn writes abou you all the time!" I blushed. He writes about me to his sister? Wait, Karrie's not his only sister? "I'm Kiwi! Kellyn's and Karrie's baby sister!" I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ashleigh!" Mrs. Hajime said. I nodded. His dad then walked in the room from outdoors. "Honey, meet Ashleigh, the girl Kellyn always writes about!" I blushed again.

"Oh hey there!" Mr. Hajime said. I smiled and waved. "Would you like to see our farm?" I nodded and Kellyn's family took me away from Crawford and to the farm called Partner Farm. I got to bet a Miltank, a Ponyta, and a Tauros! I miss seeing a Pokemon Farm!

Oh, that reminds me! Mom mentioned her parents buying me a piece of land in Almia that's big enough so that I could have a big house and still have enough land for my Pokemon to run around in. I have more Pokemon at home whom are attached to me.

"Tsuyoi, right?" Mr. Hajime asked. I nodded. "Then you're going to be neighbors to us!" Wait, what? "Your grandparents scouted out some land on the edge of Chicole Village and now they're building a big house there and some fences! You'll have plenty of room for some big Pokemon to run around there!"

"That's good since I have a Flygon, Salamance, and a Tropius at home," I replied.

"I want you as a sister," Kiwi said suddenly. I blushed. "Tell Kellyn that I want to call you Big Sis!"

"But don't you already have Karrie?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll call you Nee-chan!" Kiwi replied.

"Um, okay," I replied. I was led back to the house where Crawford was waiting.

"You can come and visit anytime, okay?" Mrs. Hajime said. "We'd love to have you!"

"And tell my son to come visit us sometime and to keep out of trouble!" Mr. Hajime said. "And tell him Barlow told me what happened and I want to talk to him as soon as he's ungrounded!" I nodded my head. Could Kellyn be in trouble? Well, I should at least tell Kellyn about this.

"Marry Big Bro, okay Nee-chan?" Kiwi shouted, causing me to blush. "That way we'll really be sisters!" I smiled and waved as I left with Crawford.

"I thought we'd never get you back, Brownie!" Crawford exclaimed as we headed back to Veintown. We got back to the Ranger Base and I ran over to Kellyn only to have to run back to Barlow to get a mission clear. I then ran back to Kellyn.

"I met your family today," I said.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"They seem really nice," I replied. "Your sister, Kiwi, seems to think that you and I should marry so that me and her would be sisters though." I blushed and I think I caught him blushing. "You're dad told me to tell you that he wants you to visit as soon as your ungrounded and that Barlow told him what happened and that he wants to talk to you."

"Oh boy," Kellyn replied and I smiled.

"And I found out that my grandparents bought some land by your house at the edge of Chicole Village and are building me a house so that I can have even more of my Pokemon come over and stay in Almia." I said.

"Cool," he replied.

**Me:** okay, I need help coming up with a nickname for Kellyn that Crawford would come up with

**Keith:** 'cause Kel won't cut it for Crawford

**Karrie:** and Spiky is kind of more a Kate/Hitomi name

**Me:** Karrie, there is no Kate in this story.

**Karrie:** oops, my bad

**Kellyn:** now that I'm out of school and already grounded, can I beat Ponte up more?

**Me:** you already broke his nose T.T

**Ashleigh:** no Kellyn, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble

**Rhythmi:** aw

**Ashley:** Ashleigh and Kellyn sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!

**Ashleigh:** *turns bright red* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ASHLEY!

**Ashley:** I was just teasing =P

**Isaac:** Please review. Remember pokelover0ash refuses to update this story if she does not get any reviews on this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:** so Kellyn, how did you like getting your mouth cleaned by sparkstar1216?

**Kellyn:** I can still taste soap in my mouth

**Ashleigh:** *hands him a bottle of water*

**Kellyn:** *rinses his mouth and spits the water back out* thanks *turns to me* at least she got the gross taste of Ponte kissing me out of my mouth

**Me:** yep

**Rhythmi:** according to sparkstar1216, now you and Ashleigh can kiss now since you're mouth has now been cleaned

**Kellyn & Ashleigh: ***blushes*

**Me:** oh, and Kellyn, minimize the swearing

**Kellyn: **all I said last chapter that was a swear word was

**Me:** don't say it!

**Kellyn:** the B word

**Me:** =P

**Ashleigh: ** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

**Me:**ew, Kellyn, now I have to clean my carpet from your spit *cleans the mess by pointing at it* well, that was easy

* * *

Chapter 12

I woke up with Eevee licking my face. I smiled and got up to notice that I had fallen asleep in my uniform. I looked over to see that Kellyn was asleep on the other bed. Absol was watching him very carefully and Ampharos was rocking Pachirisu in her arms.

"Absol, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, okay?" I told my Absol and Absol nodded.

I walked in the bathroom to do some quick business and then I walked down stairs and looked through the refrigerator and decided to start making eggs.

"Luana, you know you're not allowed to make food in the kitchen," Barlow said as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Um, I'm Ashleigh," I replied.

"Oh, sorry," Barlow replied.

"It was nothing," I replied while I shook my head. I finished making my eggs and I ate them. I went and called up Kiwi and asked her what Kellyn's favorite breakfast is. Eggs with sausage, hash browns, pepper, salt, and wait hot sauce or ketchup? I made his eggs, heat up some sausage, and pulled out a recipe for hash browns. I put out pepper, salt, hot sauce, and ketchup after I put together Kellyn's breakfast. I placed on the table. "What is everybody's favorite breakfast food?"

"I want pancakes!" Crawford yelled when he walked in the room.

"Waffles!" Luana cheered.

"French toast for me," Elaine said. I smiled and nodded before going and making them their breakfast.

"Barlow?" I asked.

"I already had cereal," Barlow replied. "But I like blueberry pancakes." I nodded and took notes of everyone's favorite breakfasts. I then got their favorite lunches and suppers written down so I could be prepared. I'd have to ask Kiwi for Kellyn's favorite meals, or ask him myself. "Today you're going on patrol with Crawford and Luana. Kellyn's staying in with me, Elaine, and the operator, Susan. Susan's married so she eat breakfast, lunch, and supper at her own house." I nodded and then Ampharos came down to tell me that she fed everybody who was a Pokemon in my room.

"Ampharos dear, could you wake Kellyn up for us?" I asked. Ampharos nodded and then at least five minutes later, Kellyn could be heard yelling from surprise. "So what is Kellyn going to do here?"

"Taking care of the Pokemon here, getting his mouth washed, the basics," Barlow replied. I nodded though the mouth washing doesn't sound too fun. "Don't worry about him, okay? He'll be fine." I nodded again.

Kellyn came down with his hair sticking up all over the place. It was funny and I giggled a bit.

"Morning," I said with Luana, Elaine, and Barlow.

"Hey you're all spiky!" Crawford exclaimed. "And I thought the nickname Spiky wasn't going to suit you Hero Boy!" Kellyn grumbled something in response as he walked in. "Brownie made you breakfast!" Kellyn looked over to see the eggs, sausage, and hash browns sitting on the table, just waiting to be eaten.

"How did you know that's my favorite?" he asked.

"Your sister, Kiwi, told me," I replied. "Though I couldn't remember if she said hot sauce or ketchup and I left you the salt and pepper because everybody likes their eggs with different amounts of it." Kellyn chuckled.

"She normally has her eggs with ketchup," Kellyn replied. "I have my omelets with hot sauce, but I have my eggs with just pepper and salt." Oh. "But that doesn't matter, Kiwi probably told you either ketchup or hot sauce to get at me since she can't do so herself." Again, oh. "Thank you, it smells delicious."

"Aw, come on, hug Brownie," Crawford said. "You know you wanna." I blushed and then Kellyn hugged me. I turned bright red and then Kellyn let go of me. He sat down at the table and began to eat to eat his breakfast.

"Yum, this is really good," Kellyn said and I blushed. I heard some rustling upstairs.

"I'm going to go check up on my Pokemon for awhile," I said before leaving the room and going upstairs to check out what the noise was.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

Ashleigh could really cook. This food was amazing! And I thought only Mom could make eggs this good!

I recall Dad saying once that if a girl could cook, it was added bonus when you got married.

I blushed at the thought of being married to Ashleigh.

"So you really like Brownie, huh?" Crawford asked.

"What?" I asked as heat rushed to my face. "N-No, she's just a friend!"

"Yeah, but you wish she was more than that," Crawford replied and heat continued to rush to my face. What was wrong with me?

"Quit teasing him!" Elaine said.

"I have to see if there's a nickname that works better than Spiky or Hero Boy," Crawford said. "Though I like the nickname Spiky."

"Whatever," I replied.

"Brownie's nickname suits her better than I originally planned," Crawford said with a smile. I looked at him. "I called her that because of her hair color." Oh yeah, Ashleigh's hair color was soft brown that was kind of chocolate colored a bit. "Her personality suits her nickname too." I nodded. Ashleigh's sweet, sweet like chocolate, or sweeter than chocolate? Why can't I get the thought of Ashleigh out of my head?

"We'll be washing your mouth today!" Elaine said. They were what? Well, at least that will clean my mouth from Ponte's kiss. The thought of that kiss brings me shudders and the urge to vomit still.

"For the punishment of swearing," Barlow added.

"Plus we want to help you out since you looked like you wanted to vomit after that boy accidentally kissed you." Crawford added. I nodded. That makes more since now.

"Okay," I replied.

"Ashleigh get's to go on patrol with Crawford and me," Luana said. I nodded though I have no clue why they were telling me this.

"We'll be delivering the Vein Tribune," Crawford added.

"So?" I asked.

"She'll be seeing your little sister," Crawford replied. "And your family. I didn't think I was going to get her back to the base after your family met her." I coughed as I choked on my food a bit. Leave it to my family to do something like that. With Kiwi, we're never going to see her again, are we? Why does that bother me so much?

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

It turns out that it was just Eevee and Vulpix fighting. I took Vulpix with me yesterday so I'm taking Riolu with me today. Vulpix just wanted to sleep today anyways.

"Ampharos, Absol, make sure Eevee doesn't cause too much trouble," I said. Ampharos is upbeat and motherly, Absol is overprotective, Riolu is kind and fun, Eevee is selfish, Vulpix tends to be lazy, and Feraligatr is carefree and happy-go-lucky.

"_**You like Kellyn, don't you?**_" Riolu asked. I blushed.

"Yes," I replied. I don't keep secrets from my Pokemon even though sometimes they tease me because of the secrets. I then called up my parents on my Transciever and spent the next couple five minutes talking to them. I then called my Grandpa and talked to him for a bit. Then I called my friend Erica and told her everything that had happened so far before calling Ashley. We chatted about our first day at our new stations and I told her about what happened with Ponte.

"He called you what?" Ashley exclaimed.

"T-The B word," I replied.

"And not only did Kellyn sacrifice himself to save you from having your first kiss taken, he punched Ponte in the face and broke his nose because Ponte called you the B word?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Aw, somebody likes you," Ashley said and I blushed.

"Is that Ashleigh?" I heard Ben ask.

"Yep," Ashley replied and then I heard her retell my account of what happened before we left for the base.

"Ponte did what?" I could hear Ben yell. "I specifically remember Keith and I telling him to stay away from her!"

"He went to kiss her but Kellyn pushed her out of the way and he got kissed instead," Ashley said.

"Gross," Ben replied. "But at least Ashleigh didn't get kissed by that creep," Ben replied.

"And then Ponte called her the B word and Kellyn punched him in the face and broke his nose," Ashley said.

"Good for Kellyn!" Ben replied. "Tell him I said good job!"

"And tell him I said thank you," I heard a masculine voice say from behind me. I turned around to see that it was Kellyn, smiling.

"Hey Kellyn!" Ben exclaimed.

"Hey Ben," Kellyn replied as he sat down next to me.

"Kellyn got grounded though," I said which caused Kellyn to blush from embarrassment.

"I just have one more day to go, okay?" he replied. I smiled.

"Hey, let's exchange styler numbers so we can talk over the voicemail thingy," Ben said. Kellyn and I nodded and we exchanged our numbers.

"BROWNIE! TIME FOR PATROL!" I heard Crawford yell. Why does he call me Brownie anyways?

"I've got to go," I said. Ben and Ashley nodded and I shut off my Transciever. I ran down stairs with Riolu. Crawford laughed and rubbed the top of my head and we left with Luana.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

Ben called me up on my styler after Elaine cleaned my mouth out with soap and water. I explained what happened and he laughed. He showed me his new partner, Ukulele Pichu. I showed him Pachirisu. Ashley and him had nothing but patrols to do in Oblivia.

"So when are you asking Ashley out?"I asked. Ben turned red.

"I-I, s-shut up Kel!" he replied and I smirked. "What about you?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"When are you asking Ashleigh out?" Ben asked. I felt heat rise to my face and my heart rate increased.

"What?" I asked.

"You really like her, don't you?" Ben asked.

"What? No!" I replied. "We're just friends!"

"You're blushing dude," Ben said. "Just admit it, you like her, Kel."

"No, I'm not!" I replied as heat continued to rise to my face. Why is this making me blush so much?

"Kel, I know your breakup with Rhyth was recent, but don't you think it's time to accept it wasn't meant to be and move on, before you lose what probably is the best thing that has ever happened to you?" Ben said. "And that's Ash." Ashleigh is the best thing that has ever happened to me? I know Rhythmi and I weren't meant to be, Ashleigh already helped me accept that. Am I still stuck in the past? "Well, I have to go, Leanne is calling for lunch!" Ben then ended the call. I then got another call. The caller ID was Ashleigh. A jolt of excitement went through me as I answered the call.

"Ashleigh?" I asked and I heard a girly giggle. It wasn't the sweet innocent giggle you would hear coming from Ashleigh.

"Yes," a girly voice replied. That wasn't Ashleigh.

"Who are you?" I asked and then the screen showed the speaker. It was Kiwi. "Kiwi."

"You're good!" Kiwi replied.

"You sounded too girly to be Ashleigh, Kiwi," I replied.

"Big Bro has certain things about Nee-chan memorized!" Kiwi exclaimed.

"Kiwi," I replied while blushing. I don't mean to recognize all these specifics related to Ashleigh on purpose, it just happens. "Where's Ashleigh?"

"She's at the farm playing with Boffalant, Tauros, Miltank, and Ponytas," Kiwi replied. She looked over. "Correction, now she's riding Rapidash while chasing Crawford with Luana following on a Ponyta and the rest of the Pokemon are running after her."

"Rapidash?" I asked. Our most wild horse is Rapidash and our second wildest was Zebstrika. "Is she okay?" She could get hurt riding Rapidash.

"Oh yeah, she's laughing her head off, she's having a blast," she replied. "I'll show you." She turned the screen so that I could see Ashleigh laughing while riding Rapidash. She was having fun. I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Ashleigh! Wave to Kellyn!" Ashleigh waved towards the camera and then Rapidash decided to go on two hooves. "Uh oh." Ashleigh put two hands on the reigns and got back into control of the Rapidash.

"YEE HAW!" I could hear Ashleigh yell.

"Phew," Kiwi said. That almost gave me a heart attack. Why do I care so much? "So, um, you love Nee-chan, right?"

"What?" I asked while heat rose to my face. "How did that question pop up?"

"Oh, never mind, Big Bro," Kiwi replied. She hanged up the phone and I let out a sigh. Absol was still staring at me and following me wherever I go. Eevee is a bit of a selfish troublemaker who already bit Barlow and tried to bite me. Ampharos is giving the Eevee a scolding at the moment. Feraligatr is helping Elaine out and Vulpix is sleeping. Is this supposed to be normal?

I ended up having to make Elaine and Barlow sandwiches for lunch. I was eating my sandwich while I lost myself in thought and into a daydream.

I dreamed coming home and Ashleigh being there making a meal while dressed in a white frilly apron and being greeted with a "Welcome home, honey."

I started to blush and I decided not to think while I ate my sandwich.

"Kellyn!~" I heard a feminine voice say. I looked around to find that there wasn't a single soul in the base. I walked outside to see Ashleigh having her Pokemon show off contest moves for my baby sister and the Area Rangers. It was amazing and then Ashleigh's Pokemon played with Kiwi while I was approached by Ashleigh.

"Hey Kellyn," she said.

"Hi," I replied. "How was patrol?"

"Good," she replied. "It's rather peaceful." I nodded. "I can't wait until you can join us on patrol. It will be so much fun!" I smiled.

"Hey Brownie, I'll escort Little Miss Hajime home!" Crawford yelled. "You can chill at the base for now." Ashleigh turned, smiled, and nodded. She waved to my sister.

"Bye Nee-chan!" Kiwi yelled.

"Bye Kiwi!" Ashleigh replied.

"Hey Kiwi!" I yelled. Kiwi ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"You be careful," Kiwi replied. "Bye Big Bro!" I smiled and waved as Kiwi ran to Crawford to be escorted home.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" I asked.

"No, it's okay," Ashleigh replied. "Your Mom made us lunch." I nodded though I thought she was lucky to get to eat something better than sandwiches.

* * *

**Me:** okay...I can't think of more things to happen during three days of just Ashleigh patrolling

**Crawford:** Readers, help pokelover0ash out by giving her suggestions for Crawford-style nicknames and/or telling her if I should call Kellyn Spiky or Hero Boy (or something else)

**Me:** yes, yes

**Ashleigh:** and review because she refuses to update this story without reviews.

**Me:** ^^ I just came up with something for the next chapter...hehehehehehehehehehehehe

**Kellyn:** mouth rinsing is not fun =(

**Me:** Episodes of Pain says you have their approval of beating Ponte up

**Kellyn:** well, at least I have some people on my side


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:** we have Buizel, Lover Boy, and Epic Boy...

**Crawford:** O.O

**Kellyn:** epic boy and lover boy?

**Me:** *shrugs* I'm not explaining those two nicknames to you at the moment

**Ashleigh:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

**Me:** and now, let's get the chapter started and I have to say it is a good question

**Kellyn:** what is?

**Me:** why is it that people in love are always so oblivious?

**Kellyn:** who are you referring to when you ask that question?

**Me:** many characters, with you being one of them

**Kellyn:** *blushes* I'm not in love!

**Me:** T.T you keep telling yourself that kiddo

* * *

Chapter 13

"Brownie, you can have a free day," Crawford said.

"I'm going to see my grandparents in Chicole Village then," I replied with a smile. "I want to see what they're up to." Crawford nodded.

"Spiky, you get to stay in the base again!" Crawford said. Kellyn pouted a bit.

"Kellyn, I'm taking Eevee with me today, so can you watch over my other Pokemon for me?" I asked. Kellyn nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kellyn replied. I then left for Chicole Village. I met my grandparents and they hugged me and Grandma wouldn't let go.

"Grandma," I said in a whiny voice.

"I missed you so much!" Grandma said.

"I missed you too," I replied. She let go of me and I was able to breathe.

"Your house is almost finished," Grandma said. "It will take a few more weeks until its liveable. It's not as big as my house or my country house." Thank goodness! Grandma's house is a mansion and her country house is a miniature mansion! "But all of those Pokemon who want to be near you and help you out will have a place to stay in the backyard." I nodded. "Plus, you can live in after your married with your hubby." She elbowed me and I blushed because the first person to pop in my head when she said that was Kellyn.

"Are you really sure about becoming a Ranger?" Grandpa asked and I nodded.

"I'm more than sure about becoming a Ranger," I replied. My grandparents nodded and then I decided to check out the property that was going to be part of my new home.

~3rd P.O.V.~

"Before we go on with our plans concerning Nabiki Beach, let's try to discourage that Trainer who has become a Ranger. Her abilities as a trainer will make quite the adversary so if we can get her to quit then that's one less opponent," a man said.

"Where will we find her, sir?" a woman asked.

"She's in Chicole Village right now," the man replied. "Her grandparents are here and maybe with their influence, your jobs will be much easier." The woman nodded. "Bring your strongest Pokemon with you." The woman bowed and left.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

"Come on Lover Boy! Brownie will be fine by herself!" Crawford said as I was pacing back and forth in the base. Lover Boy? Well, that's a new one. I've been called Epic Boy, Buizel, Buizel Boy, Spiky, and Hero Boy at least once during the course of the day.

"Crawford, a large Pokemon was spotted flying towards Chicole Village!" Luana said. I looked behind me to see that Ashleigh's Pokemon were heading for the door. Maybe I could sneak out with them.

"Kellyn, Crawford, Luana, we have Ashleigh there, no need to run out," Barlow said. "And Kellyn's still grounded." I hung my head down low. So much for my plan. Ashleigh, be careful.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

A gush of wind went right past me. I sharpen my senses on instinct. It was a Pokemon. Someone let out a Rhydon and it went to attack me. I dodged and before I could get my styler out, it went to hit me so I went to block. Something else blocked it for me. I looked and it was Feraligatr. I looked behind me to see the rest of my Pokemon there, ready to fight and defend.

Feraligatr used Hydro Pump and fainted the Rhydon. I looked over to see that a woman was riding a Salamence. Why is it that bad guys always pick Salamence for their steeds?

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"We want you to quit and leave," she replied. What?

"Did Grandma hire you?" I asked.

"No," she replied. Okay, so who wants to kick me out of Almia? She was dressed in black and purple. My styler went off and I saw that it was Kellyn calling so I answered it.

"What is it Kellyn?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled.

"One hundred percent okay," I replied.

"There was a large flying Pokemon heading in your direction," Kellyn said.

"Yeah, that was some woman riding a Salamence," I replied. "Though I'm not sure who she works for since she wasn't hired by my Grandma to try to get me to go back home."

"She wants you to do what?" Kellyn asked.

"She wants me to quit and leave Almia," I replied. "Don't worry, that's not going to happen." An Aggron was sent out to attack and I barely was able to dodge it. It cut through the fabric of my clothes and left a scratch with its horn. "Whoa, um, Kellyn? Can we talk later? I kind of need to use my styler now."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kellyn asked. I ended the call and then I sent out the Capture Disc. I had to stop the Aggron from attacking me.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I tried to get out of the base without getting caught so I could go and help Ashleigh.

"Where are you going?" Barlow asked.

"I want to help Ashleigh," I replied.

"You're still grounded," Barlow said.

"But what if she gets really hurt?" I asked.

"Crawford and Luana are being sent over right now," Barlow replied. This was frustrating! I couldn't get pass Barlow to help Ashleigh. "Put your trust in Ashleigh, she'll be okay." Put my trust in Ashleigh, I can do that. I'm still worried about her though.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

This lady was getting annoying. I had Feraligatr freeze her and the Salamence. I then let Crawford and Luana take care of the rest.

"Being a Ranger, it's very dangerous," my Grandma said when she saw what happened.

"Grandma, I want to be a Ranger and this is the first time this has happened." I replied. My styler started ringing. "That's probably Kellyn."

"Ooh, a boy?" Grandma asked and I found myself blushing. "Well, answer the call! I want to know what my future grandson-in-law looks like!" I turned bright red, but I answered the call anyways.

"Ashleigh!" Kellyn exclaimed like he was relieved to see me in one piece. "You're okay!"

"Of course," I replied. My grandma elbowed me to remind me to introduce her to him. "Oh, this is my grandma." I tilted the styler so that Kellyn could see my Grandma. "Grandma, this is Kellyn." My grandmother pretty much took my styler away from as she tried to get a better look of Kellyn.

"Hey," Kellyn said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh my gosh, he's a cutie!" Grandma exclaimed and I turned bright red.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed.

"Kellyn, dear take good care of my granddaughter, you hear?" Grandma said.

"Yes ma'am," Kellyn replied. Oh man, this was embarrassing.

"Well, Grandma, I have to go back to the base, so can I have my styler back?" I asked. Grandma looked at me and smiled.

"Is my granddaughter embarrassed?" Grandma asked. Yes, but that's not the point here!

"No!" I replied. "I have to get back to the base and help Barlow with paperwork."

"Um, isn't that my job?" Kellyn asked. Kellyn! You're supposed to keep your mouth shut! You're not helping!

"Paperwork for this incident," I replied. "I have to help Barlow by giving him information."

"Why don't you just tell the story to my future grandson-in-law and he can relay back to your boss?" Grandma asked and I turned bright red.

"Hey Brownie!" Crawford yelled. "We got the lady arrested and the Salamence tamed! We're ready to leave when you are!" Thank you Crawford! I took my styler back from Grandma and ran over to Crawford.

"What did she mean by future grandson-in-law?" Kellyn asked and I blushed.

"Nothing, she's just being silly," I replied before hanging up on him.

"Spiky was really worried about you," Crawford said. I blushed, he was worried about me?

"Let's head back to the base," I said.

"Ashleigh, what happened to your outfit?" Luana asked. I looked down to see that the outfit had ripped across my stomach.

"Aggron's horn," I replied. "No big deal, it barely scratched me."

"We'll have Susan look at that when we get back," Crawford said. "Just try not to have Spiky see it, he might have a heart attack if he found out that you got hurt." Does Kellyn really care that much about me?

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

Crawford, Luana, and Ashleigh's Pokemon wouldn't let me see Ashleigh to see if she was really okay. Finally, I stumbled across where Susan was bandaging up Ashleigh's stomach. So she did get hurt!

"Oh, hey Kellyn!" Ashleigh said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Aggron's horn," she replied. I winced. That must have left a gash. "It's just a scratch." What is what she calls a 'scratch'? It could be a gash. "It's not a gash, it barely got me."

"It really isn't that bad," Susan added after she was finished. "We're just being extra careful." I nodded and then Susan left the room.

"I wish I could have been there with you," I said. Ashleigh came over to me and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I was fine," She replied. "That Aggron had longer horns than I anticipated, that's why I got a scratch from it." I nodded. "I was a trainer, remember? I've gotten worse injuries before, trust me." I nodded again. She then hugged me, which surprised me and caused heat to rise rather quickly to my face with my heart rate increasing. What is wrong with me? Do I like her more than a friend? Is that why I get so worried about her? Is that why I can't stop thinking about her? Is this why I feel the way I do? "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"It's alright," I replied. She let go of me though I strangely didn't want her to.

"Tomorrow we get to work together!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I'm being ungrounded tomorrow," I replied.

"YAY! We can finally go on patrols together!" She exclaimed. I smiled. "Oh, but you still need to talk to your dad." I forgot about that.

"I'll talk to him first thing in the morning," I replied. "Hey, we could go to my house fro breakfast and you can see Kiwi while I talk to my dad." She nodded and smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

The next day, early in the morning, I was walking to Chicole Village with Kellyn. He was finally able to be on patrols and leave the base. We were laughing and talking all the way to his house. Kiwi opened the door and tackled both of us with a hug.

"MOM! DAD! Big Bro and Nee-chan are here!" Kiwi shouted. Mrs. Hajime walked over from the kitchen and Mr. Hajime smiled while putting down the newspaper.

"I guess we are having two more people for breakfast," Mrs. Hajime said. "Come in!" We obeyed and Kellyn sat down near his dad while I was dragged upstairs by Kiwi. She showed me her room which was filled with pink, stuffed animals, and princess themed items. Luckily breakfast was ready soon and we had to go back downstairs. Kellyn still had to talk to his dad and Kiwi wanted to take me to help feed the Mareep. I ended up being dragged all over the place via Kiwi.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

"So, what did you want to talk about, Dad?" I asked.

"First of all, good job," Dad replied while patting me on the back rather hard.

"For what?" I asked.

"Defending a girl," he replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Now, I want to talk to you about girls," Dad said. Uh oh, not THE talk! Not THE talk! Someone save me now!

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

Playing with Mareep is fun and Ampharos liked seeing some of her kind. My styler went off and I answered the call to see that it was Barlow.

"You and Kellyn need to meet up with Crawford at Nabiki Beach, now," Barlow said. "You three are to check out the source of some suspicious noise." I nodded before ending the call and running off to find Kellyn, who looked like he had just been talked to about something he didn't want to be talked to about.

"Kellyn, Barlow says we need to meet Crawford up at Nabiki Beach," I said and he looked at me. "It's a mission." He nodded and then he said goodbye to his family before joining me outside. We ran to Nabiki Beach where Crawford was waiting. We then went into a cave were the suspicious noise was coming from. The Pokemon kept attacking us but we couldn't keep them after we captured them, it was weird. We found a weird machine that Pokemon were marching around. We needed to soak the machine, or so the styler said was require for Target Clear. We went deeper into the cave where the noise wasn't affecting the Pokemon.

"Gastrodons are behind that rock," Crawford said. "Let's go get a Nosepass to clear it." I stayed behind on purpose while Kellyn and Crawford went to find the Nosepass.

"Ampharos, rock smash!" I said. Ampharos nodded and then started to beat up the rock with rock smash. Soon it broke and we entered the cave. I captured the Pokemon and then we got on their backs and decided to ride them to the machine.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I captured the Nosepass and then we went back to find the rock already smashed. Crawford and I went to look inside when Ashleigh exited the cave while riding a pink Pokemon and her Ampharos was also riding a pink Pokemon. We followed them to the machine and she had the Pokemon use Water Gun on the machine. I noticed the machine was going to explode.

"Look out!" I shouted.

"It's going to explode!" Crawford shouted. Ashleigh, who was closest to the machine, just looked at us and then you could tell it started to settle in what we were yelling about. She tried to get out of the way, but she had to release the pink Pokemon. She did that and then it was too late for her to get out of the way. I jumped and tackled her down to the ground to protect her from the explosion. "Good job Lover Boy." I blushed and then shot a glare at Crawford. "Okay, Spiky." I then noticed my position on top of Ashleigh and of course Dad talking THE talk had to pop in my head which made me blush bright red. I got off of her and I helped her up.

"Thank you," she said and I nodded.

"Okay, now to get this machine back to the base," Crawford said. "I know, I'll go get someone who bet our boss in arm wrestling."

"Oh, how did you break that rock?" I asked.

"Ampharos used Rock Smash!" she replied while her and Ampharos showed a few punches which made me laugh along with Crawford.

"Good thinking," Crawford said. "Using trainer skills in a Ranger's job." She smiled and blushed. She looked cute. "You two head back to the base and I'll get Big Bertha, unless you two want some alone time." I blushed.

"Crawford!" I shouted.

"Just kidding!" Crawford replied with a big grin on his face. He left to get Big Bertha and we left to go to the base. Big Bertha carried the big bulky machine in the base and we had to restrain Elaine so she wouldn't try to take it apart. Barlow called up Professor Hastings and then soon it was time to sleep. I was wiped out by the end of the day. I fell right asleep on my bed.

* * *

**Me:** I was thinking of having Ashleigh falling asleep on Kellyn but it kind of didn't seem to fit without it seeming a little strange for Ashleigh.

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Me:** but hey, Kellyn's gotten closer to accepting his feelings!

**Kellyn:** shut up woman!

**Me:** aw, someone is embarrassed

**Crawford:** how was tackling Brownie?

**Kellyn: ** *turns bright red*

**Ashleigh:** O.o

**Kiwi:** Remember to review people because pokelover0ash refuses to update this story if she doesn't get any reviews this chapter

**Me:** oh, and I would update "Journey To Fame" if only I could think of some songs to be sung during the audition...

**Kellyn:** she's already planning on having a group of us has the voices of One Direction

**Me:**^^ yep and you're one of them

**Kellyn:** T.T that means I have to sing love songs...

**Me:** aw, don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself, trust me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me:** I love 1D!

**Kellyn:** we know

**Me:** but my friends Ashley and Emily don't like One Direction =(

**Kellyn:** T.T how unfortunate...

**Me:** well, at least I've got friends online who like 1D and at least Ashley's sister loves 1D too

**Ashley:** start singing 1D and I will kill you

**Me: **~you don't know your beautiful!

**Ashley:** ASH!

**Me:** ^^ hehehe and to annoy Emily just sing "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jespen. oh, sing 1D or Justin Beiber and it will annoy both of them.

**Kellyn:** someone likes to tease her friends

**Me:** hey, they tease me to so we're even

**Kellyn: **whatever

**Me:** quit the sarcastic attitude of yours that normally is found in Kaleb or I will bring sparkstar1214 here to make you and Ashleigh kiss

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Me:** Now, the disclaimer =D

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon nor does she own One Direction (1D)**. **She only owns her OCs and her own ideas

**Me:** thousands, maybe millions, of girls would be super jealous if I owned One Direction XD

* * *

Chapter 14

I smelt fire the next morning. I woke up to see that Kellyn ws still asleep. The only one in the room awake besides me was my Feraligatr. I looked out the window to see that the Vein Forest was on fire. I grabbed my styler, put boots on, and then did a retake to make sure I had a uniform on. I then went Kellyn's bed and shook Kellyn by the shoulders.

"Kellyn!" I shouted.

It sounded like he mumbled "Yes honey" and I blushed.

"KELLYN!" I shouted again. He wasn't waking up. "Forget it! I'll put out the fire myself." I dropped Kellyn which caused him to fall off the bed and hit his head on the floor.

"Fire? What fire?" he asked.

"The Vien Forest is on fire Mr I-Can't-Wake-Up-When-A-Girl-Yells-In Your-Face," I replied and I caught him blushing. "Let's go! Grab your styler!"

"But I'm still in my pajamas!" Kellyn protested.

"Either get changed now and I leave you here or you better hope those pajamas aren't flammable and you leave with me," I said. Kellyn looked at me and then he got up and grabbed his styler. He picked up Pachirisu and followed me out the door in his pajamas. We entered the Vien Forest to find that Crawford and Luana were already trying to put out the fire. Kellyn and I had to get a girl's Happiny back before we joined up with Luana and Crawford.

"Took you long enough," Crawford said.

"I'd expect you to sleep through this," I replied. "To be honest."

"Luana woke me up," Crawford replied. "My styler's overheated and we need a Pokemon to perform Rain Dance in a certain spot to put out this fire."

"My Feraligatr knows Rain Dance and there should be a Blastoise around here." I replied. Kellyn went and found the Blastoise and we had it use Rain Dance with Feraligatr and the fire was put out.

"Now I wish I brought an umbrella!" Crawford said and then he looked at Kellyn. "Spiky, why are you still in pajamas?"

"He had a choice: get changed into his uniform and be left behind or not change into his uniform and come," I replied.

"Oh," Crawford replied. We then saw someone trying to run away from us. Kellyn, Luana, and I went to go catch the guy when Kellyn and I collided into each other and banged heads.

"Ow," Kellyn said. "You have a hard head." I smiled while rubbing the top of my head. Luana caught the guy who was covered in oil. We took the oil covered guy to the base and Crawford and Barlow tied him up. We decided to call the guy Ollie.

The next day I had to go get Professor Hastings. For an old guy, he's pretty impatient. He told us about mailboxes in Pueltown which were really Gigaremos. How those things look like mail boxes, the world may never know!

Barlow sent Crawford, Luana, Kellyn, and I to Pueltown to destroy the Gigaremos. I decided to take Absol with me this time. We walked through Vien Town and we stopped at Lookout Ridge so that Luana could shout and hear her echo. I joined in with her. I have to come here some time and shout things just to get them off my chest.

We found out that different colored Gigaremos meant that you had to use different Target Clears on them. We destroyed all of them in one section, but then Kellyn and I had to save this guy named Brook who tried to save Melody but failed. We then went to Puel Harbor where we found out who was putting these bulky things up for Rangers to destroy. (I mean come on, something as suspicious and big as a Gigaremo is just waiting to be destroyed.) They sent out a Toxicroak. Kellyn captured it and I capture a few Rattata. Brook then chased Team Dim Sun (stupid name for a stupid organization, at least it's original) who escaped on a boat and then he swam after them. We went back to Veintown and then we got to eat and go to bed.

Kellyn went in the bathroom and all I remember is that I crashed on one of the beds, not quite sure which one though.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I got out of the bathroom to find that Ashleigh had fallen asleep on my bed. I smiled.

She looks so cute and peaceful when she's asleep. I found myself running my fingers through her hair. Her hair is so soft. I lifted a lock of hair to my face. It smelt good too, like vanilla mixed with water and earth along with a touch of what I think is strawberries.

Maybe I do like her more than a friend. Does she feel the same way? I'm not sure.

I kissed the lock of her hair lightly. I then fell asleep in her bed, so that we wouldn't be caught sleeping in the same bed.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

I woke up to have the scent of the sheets intoxicate me a bit. It wasn't my sheets. They smelled like Kellyn. They smelled good. I sat up to find that I was in Kellyn's bed. How did I end up here? Oh yeah, I just crashed on whatever bed was closest to me, which just happened to be Kellyn's. I looked around me to see if I could find Kellyn. He wasn't in the same bed as me, thank goodness! I saw him asleep on my bed. I smiled and I got up to walk over to him. I sat down next to him, knowing he was probably fast asleep which meant he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

I pushed one lock of hair out of his face so I could see his face more clearly. He looked peaceful, gentle, and, honestly, cute. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ash, Ashleigh?" he asked and I smiled.

"Morning," I replied. "Sorry I took your bed."

"It's okay," he said. "You were tired." I nodded. "What time is it?" I looked over at the clock.

"7:30," I replied.

"Okay, that means I have another hour to sleep," Kellyn replied before rolling over and he tried to fall asleep. He rolled back over when he realized I was still sitting on the bed."Unless we have a mission."

"Nope, Barlow is taking the Gigaremo and Professor Hastings to the Ranger Union, leaving Crawford in charge," I replied with a smile. I then yawned.

"You're still tired, aren't you?" Kellyn asked after chuckling. I nodded.

"But I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep anyways," I replied. Kellyn wrapped his arms around me and I turned bright red. He was tired, but he was either going to fall asleep laying down with me in his arms or he was falling asleep sitting up with me in arms. I turned bright red as I laid down. I rolled over so that I could rest my head on his chest. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes before drifting off into sleep.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

My heart was beating fast when she rested her head on my chest. I thought it was pop out of my chest. My face was definitely bright red. I didn't want to let go of her. I realize I like her, but this is ridiculous. This didn't happen when I hugged Rhythmi.

I don't know if I can sleep now. I could but I'm so overwhelmed with these emotions and thoughts, it's hard to just fall asleep like I used to.

"_~I'm broken, can you hear me? I am blinded, but you are everything I see._" I sang softly in Ashleigh's ear. ** [A/N: sparkstar1214 and 1D fans and AshleighxKellyn fans, this is for you =D]** "_~I'm dancing, alone. I'm praying that your heart will just turn around. And as I walk up to your door, my eyes turns to face the floor, cause I can't look you in the eye and say..._" I thought about the lyrics of the chorus and hoped that I would never have to worry about Ashleigh being in some boy's arms. I decided to change the song. "_~I've tried playing it cool girl when I'm looking at you. I can never be brave, cause you make my heart race. Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak, yeah, frozen and can't breathe. Some things gotta get loud, cause if not, they just don't make you see that I need you here with me now, cause you got that one thing._" I found myself softly singing love songs into Ashleigh's ear as she was fast asleep. Why love songs when I only like her as more than a friend? I'll figure it out later. Right now, I just want to hold Ashleigh and sleep.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

"BROWNIE! SPIKY!" I heard Crawford yell. I groaned. I hope he doesn't open the door. I blushed as I remembered that I had slept in Kellyn's arms for an hour. I heard the door open. "Oh, I see..." Crap, he found us like this. I pretended to sleep as I kneed Kellyn in his leg while I poked his tummy. He let out a groan as I kneed him and I let out a silent gasp as I realized that kneeing him wasn't the best idea as I started to blush. Kellyn held me tighter and I turned bright red. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO HARD TO WAKE HIM UP? "Come on Spiky, Brownie, Barlow said no funny business, remember?" Crawford, shut up will you! I tried to slip out of Kellyn's arms but it ended up having me in a headlock though I'm glad I tried to slide out and not crawl out or my butt would have been in Kellyn's face. "Oh, Brownie's up."

"I will personally murder you if you tell ANYONE about this," I said.

"Wow, Brownie, didn't think you could get that scary," he replied. "I already told Luana."

"Help me wake him up," I said. "And you might live to see another day."

"Love you too," Crawford replied sarcastically. "Well, we could yell at him, pour cold water on him, fry both of you with electricity, or you could kiss him."

"Yelling doesn't work, believe me, I tried," I replied. "Remember the Vien Forest Fire? Well, he would have never woken up if I didn't drop him from shaking his shoulders which resulted in him hitting his head on the floor."

"Oh," Crawford replied. "I vote you kissing him."

"I vote removing your man parts!" I replied.

"Not the man parts!" Crawford and Kellyn yelled. I laughed and I was finally able to get free from Kellyn's grasp. I went to the bathroom and left the two boys to talk to each other.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

When I heard Ashleigh yelled that she voted for removing my or someone's man parts, I woke up like a kid does from a nightmare. It ended up being that she was saying that to Crawford because they were talking about how they should wake me up successfully and Crawford voted for Ashleigh kissing me. I turned bright red when Crawford told me that.

"So why were you two in the same bed?" Crawford asked.

"Well, Ashleigh woke me up an hour ago and she was still tired and so was I so I decided to wrap my arms around her," I replied while blushing. "She laid down next to me and she rested her head on my chest before falling asleep."

"Oh, okay," Crawford replied. "Just checking." Ashleigh then exited the bathroom. "Get changed and eat because you two are request to go to Pueltown to help Barlow get the bridge down so he can cross it with Professor Hastings and the Gigaremo." We nodded and then I went to go get changed. I made sure I brought my black swim trunks with me, just in case we end up having to swim in the ocean, call it a hunch. We left the base and went to Pueltown. We found out that Brook lost his keys in the sea. Hey, my hunch was right.

"Okay, you two are going in to find it," Barlow said. "Go change into bathing suits." Crap, I have to see Ashleigh in a bathing suit? I'm doomed. I put on my black swim trunks and Barlow gave me an Aqua Lung, which never was tested before so, yeah...

Ashleigh came out in a tankini. The top was a halter (unfortunately for me) and it was green pink, black, and blue striped in diagonals. The bottom was a simple black bottom and I had to tear my eyes off of her while she got her Aqua Lung and I was blushing.

"So, we just jump in?" she asked. I noticed she had brought her Feraligatr as her Partner so at least one of us had a Partner Pokemon in the water. I nodded and smiled. "I've never had to dive before neither have I swam deep under water before."

"Don't worry, you have me," I replied. "And Feraligatr." Feraligatr smiled. "Okay, 1, 2, 3, GO!" We jumped into the water and we found that the Aqua Lungs do work. We ended up having to chase a Sharpedo around. Ashleigh kind of cheated by using Feraligatr to speed up and swim faster than she normally could. I was having a blast using the water currents. In the end we were able to corner it and I caught it. Ashleigh carefully took out the key from Sharpedo's mouth and then I released Sharpedo. We then surfaced and Barlow helped us get back on the boat. I looked over at Ashleigh while both of us were breathing heavy from having to chase that Sharpedo around. She looks amazing in a swimsuit. We got to keep the Aqua Lungs and then we decided to lounge on the boat for a while.

"Okay, we're going to deliver this to the Union now that the bridge is down," Barlow said and we nodded. "You two should enjoy spending some time in Pueltown, just remember if Crawford tells you to go on patrol, you two need to go on patrol." We nodded and then Barlow left.

"So, you up for another swim?" I asked and she laughed. Then our stylers went off. It was Keith for me and Ashley for Ashleigh. "Hey Keith."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Keith asked.

"Nah, we just finished chasing a Sharpedo underwater a few minutes ago," I replied.

"You were chasing a Sharpedo around?" Ashley asked. "That must have been a funny sight." Ashleigh smiled.

"Oh, I see, someone saw Ashleigh in a bathing suit," Keith said to tease me. I blushed.

"Why did you call me?" I asked.

"I've got to go swimming with Karrie on a mission in Summerland and I need help," he replied.

"If it makes you feel any better," I said, "she's probably going to wear a one piece." Keith nodded.

"So how did you handle seeing your girl in a bathing suit?" Keith asked and I turned bright red.

"She's not my girl," I replied.

"Uh huh, sure," Keith replied. "So that means that next time you'd let Ponte sweep her off her feet?" Rage swelled in me.

"Never!" I shouted, surprising Keith, Ashleigh, and Ashley. "I'd never let him do that."

"Okay, case closed, you love her," Keith replied. I blushed. I love her? Nah, it can't be, could it? I hung up on Keith and decided to take a walk around the boat while Ashley and Ashleigh talked to each other.

One question kept ringing in my head:

Do I love her?

* * *

**Me:** Kellyn, just face it, you love her

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Keith:** how was seeing Ashleigh in a bathing suit? you never did give me an answer

**Kellyn:** shut up Keith

**Ashley:** someone likes to see you in your bathing girly =D

**Ashleigh:** who?

**Ashley:** Kellyn likes to see you in your bathing suit Ashleigh

**Ashleigh & Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Me:** okay, okay, someone say the review reminder

**Kellyn & Keith:** Oh Benny!

**Ben:** DON'T CALL ME BENNY!  
**Kellyn:** okay, just say the review reminder and we'll never call you Benny again

**Ben:** Fine. Please review and remember that pokelover0ash refuses to update this story until this chapter gets reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: **my birthay is getting closer

**Kellyn: **shouldn't you be cleaning?

**Me:** =P I had to finish this chapter

**Kellyn:** why?

**Me:** you'll see

**Kellyn:** should I be worried?

**Me:** maybe

**Kellyn:** *sighs* and this is why she only owns her OCs and her own ideas. it is also why she doesn't own Pokemon or music.

**Me:** =P

* * *

Chapter 15

Kellyn's been acting a bit strange since Keith called him. I wonder what's wrong. Well, today the two of us have to meet up with Barlow and bring a Bibarel to the Ranger Union so that we could demonstrate how to destroy the Gigaremos so that the Top Rangers knew how.

Kellyn was silent all through the trip through Vien Forest and silence never bothered me this much before.

"Kellyn, what's wrong?" I asked once we reached Pueltown.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied.

"You sure?" I asked. "You've been awfully quiet lately."

"It's nothing," he replied.

"You're not having emotional turmoil again, are you?" I asked.

"No, there's just some things inside of me that I need to sort out," he replied.

"Okay," I replied. "If you need my help at all, just tell me, okay?" Kellyn nodded and smiled.

"So, are you excited to finally see the Ranger Union?" Kellyn asked.

"You bet!" I replied. He laughed. "How about you?"

"I'm estatic!" he replied causing me to laugh. Now this is more like it. We walked until we saw Barlow by Altru Park and then we went near the Peril Cliff when we felt an earthquake. We found out that there have been earthquakes ever since two guys entered so we entered the Peril Cliffs to look for the two guys.

I have one statement for you: Gligar make it extremely difficult to climb vines.

Of course, Barlow had to show us how to use the springy leaves (grass) so Barlow jumped using the springy grass and then it was like Kellyn knew how much I hated being off the ground because he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my closed to him and then he walked on the springy grass and we went flying. I screamed and Kellyn was laughing. Barlow was laughing too. Then we saw that two guys were making two Ramphardos bang into the side of the cliff which was causing earthquakes. I noticed they had machine that was smaller than the Gigaremo.

"Okay we're going down to listen onto their conversation," Barlow said. I then got an idea.

"We can do that and I can get changed into my trainer clothes and pretend to be lost," I said.

"No," Kellyn replied. "That's too dangerous."

"I think it's a good idea," Barlow replied. "Kellyn, Ashleigh can take of herself, and she won't be alone. We'll be here waiting for the right time to appear." I nodded and went to go get changed while the boys climbed down a vine and hid behind a wall. I put my trainer clothes over my Ranger uniform and switched my shoes. I had my waist bag on so I could carry my styler. I climbed down and handed Kellyn my boots.

"Okay, now to pretend I'm lost," I said. "Well, let's make it believable appearance wise first." I tried to climb the wall free hand and failed knowing I was going to fail but it achieved its purpose. My hands, jeans, sweater, and t-shirt were now dirty. I picked up a pile of dirt and tossed it on me. "Alright, I know what I'm doing once we get back. Now, to act lost." I just stared at a wall until tears started to form in my eyes. Bingo. "I'll be back." I step into the open and made it seem like I was having some trouble.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I know she was faking the tears but it was heart wrenching to watch her make up a sad story to the bad guys and wipe away tears from her face.

How many times has she cried and I wasn't there to comfort her? Too many.

"I, I was pl-playing w-with m-my P-Pokemon w-when I fell a-and I lost t-track of w-where it went a-and now I-I'm lost," Ashleigh said with tears brimming her eyes. I wanted to go over there and hug her and comfort her. I felt Barlow put his hand on my shoulder. Did it look like I wanted to go over and rescue her that bad?

"Aw, why don't you go over and find a Ranger?" one of the guys asked.

"I don't know how to get out of here let out alone contact a Ranger," she replied while sniffing and wiping her eye.

"So it was you we heard screaming earlier," the other guy said. Ashleigh nodded.

"I fell and got hurt, that's how I lost sight of my Pokemon," she replied. This was getting hard on me.

"Why don't you sit here and when we're done we'll escort you out of the Peril Cliffs?" one of the guys asked and Ashleigh nodded.

"Thank you," Ashleigh replied. "So what are you doing?"

"We're performing an experiment using this device called Miniremo," one of the guys replied.

"It looks like the Rampardos are hurting," she said.

"You remind me of my daughter," one of the guys said.

"We're really part of Team Dim Sun," the other guy said. "We only do this because we need to feed our families and send our daughters to school."

"Oh, why don't you guys get a different job?" she asked. "Or at least tried to befriend the Rampardos so that it wouldn't be in pain?"

"Because, once we joined to make good money for what we thought was a good cause, we can't quit," one of the guys replied. "Only one member was able to quit and he wasn't even a Dim Sun for a day and he's the only one to have himself and his family survive. They would target our families if we quit."

"That's horrible," she replied. It really was.

"We'd love to turn in the boss but even we don't know who he is and he's just an admin," the other guy said. "We don't know much."

"Well, do you know how to destroy a Miniremo?" she asked.

"Sure, you just have to capture the Pokemon they are controlling," one of the guys replied.

"Well, why don't you contact the Rangers, they pick me up, I explain the situation, and you two can teach the Rangers how to destroy Miniremos?" she asked. "And I'm sure the Ranger Union would love to be able to research the Miniremo."

"You're right," the guys replied.

"Okay, now we come in pretending that we've been searching for Ashleigh," Barlow whispered.

"Oh, and they'd probably want to know that we heard that the boss sent a Dim Sun woman to convince a Ranger who was a Trainer to quit and move away using force." one guy said.

"I can't believe they'd harm an innocent girl like that though!" the other guy exclaimed. Ashleigh smiled sweetly. We now know who was responsible for the attack on Ashleigh.

"ASHLEIGH!" Barlow shouted as if he was searching for her before elbowing me to play along.

"Ashleigh!" I called out. Feraligatr also called out and Pachirisu did too. We 'found' her and she explained the story to us. Barlow smiled and then Pachirisu jumped into her arms.

"Pachirisu!" Ashleigh exclaimed. Wait, we're using my Partner Pokemon to be her missing Pokemon? Well, I guess Feraligatr would cause doubt and suspicion to arise. "I missed you! Don't run off like that!" Pachirisu apologized and then Barlow had me call the Union and explain everything to Chairperson Erma. I had to record the whole conversation on how to destroy Miniremos and then Barlow captured the Rampardos while the two nice Dim Sun guys faked battled Barlow and Feraligatr pretty much fainted one of the Ramphardos so all I had to do was draw one loop around it. I healed the Rampardos afterwards of course. We release the Pokemon and the Miniremo was destroyed. Barlow picked up the broken Miniremo. "I'm sorry, but I can't fake being a trainer when I'm also a Ranger."

"You trick us?" the guys asked. Ashleigh then pulled off her clothes and I turned away along with the other guys only to find out that she had her Ranger uniform on under her trainer clothes.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to know what was going on without having to fight you," Ashleigh replied. The guys smiled and nodded.

"We wouldn't want to fight you either," they replied.

"Thanks to you, we have a change of heart," one guy said.

"And we're thinking of helping the Union scientists in the fight against Team Dim Sun," the other guy said. Ashleigh smiled and so did I.

"Kellyn,~" Ashleigh said. "Can I have my boots back?" I tossed her boots to her and I got clothes and sneakers thrown at me in exchange. I was blushing as I put the clothing and sneakers in a bag that was thrown at my face via Ashleigh. She was dressed in her Ranger uniform fully and she grabbed the bag back. "Let's go." She led the way but stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're not going to have to go on spring grass again, are we?" she asked.

"Nope," Barlow replied. Feraligatr had to break a rock that was in the way of the return route and then we went to the Ranger Union. I caught a Bibarel on the way. We performed a demonstration an we were approached by a Top Ranger while Barlow took the two former Dim Sun guys to Hastings and Erma with the Miniremo. The Top Ranger was Wendy, the flying ranger. She asked us questions about the Gigaremo and we answered all of them to our best abilities. Finally it was time to go home. We left and arrived at the Base late at night. Ashleigh looked so tired. She's one of those people who will start to fall asleep on you if its past a certain time at night. It's funny because I like to sleep in yet she can't sleep past 9 o'clock in the morning.

"How was the demo?" Crawford asked.

"Mm? It was okay," Ashleigh replied as she rubbed her eye and then yawned.

"Why don't you go upstairs an change into pajamas before you pass out in your uniform on the first piece of furniture you find?" Luana suggested. Ashleigh nodded and went upstairs.

"I think I'm going to go crash," I said.

"Okay Kelly," Crawford replied.

"DON'T call me Kelly," I replied as I shot him a death glare. I then followed Ashleigh to our room and then reminded her I was there so she got changed in the bathroom while I quickly change into lounge pants and a t-shirt before Ashleigh came out in pajama pants and a t-shirt. I sat on my bed and she walked over to me while rubbing her eye.

"Night, Kellyn," she said before tripping over the bed post. I caught her and then I guided her to her bed and then she went under the blankets and snuggled into the bundle of blankets. She then quickly fell asleep.

"Night, Ashleigh," I replied while smiling. "Sweet dreams." I then kissed on her forehead and she stirred a bit. I blushed and then I went to my own bed and laid down.

Maybe I do love her. That would explain a lot.

Why I always think of her, why the thought of another boy kissing her makes me mad, why I love the scent of her hair, why I love her presence, why my heart beats fast when she's near me, why I blush when people tease me about me and her, why I thinks she cute, why I like watching her sleep (creeping, I know), why I was singing love songs into her ears yesterday morning, why seeing her in a bathing suit effected me so bad, why I wanted to comfort her even when she was faking the tears, and so much more.

It's not maybe I do love her. It is I love her.

Why I never figured out that I was falling for her makes me feel like I was so stupid.

I picked up a guitar I hidden under my bed. I'm surprised that I never told Ashleigh I could play the guitar. I begin to play "More Than This" by One Direction on my guitar. I put my guitar away and fall asleep on my bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself lying on the floor and looked up to see that Ashleigh was singing to herself softly while looking outside. It was "Right Here" by Miley Cyrus. I laid there while listening to her sing until she was done. She then started to sing "Barefoot Cinderella" by Miley Cyrus. I decided to sneak up behind her as she was singing, waiting until the perfect time to sing along.

"_~And here comes my favorite part,_" she sang. "_~Yeahhhhh, you ask,_" I then I joined in. "_do you wanna dance, my barefoot cinderella? Don't need no slippers or a party dress, the way look now if what I like the best._" She then sang "_~and then you say_" before I joined in again. "_~do you wanna take a chance? Stay with me forever? No one will ever be more beautiful._" She then realized I was behind and she started to blush.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. She blushed more and then nodded. She took out her head phones and we just started to slow dance with each other without any music. It reminded me of the prom, minus Ponte.

"Aw," we heard two girls say. We turned to see that Luana, Elaine, and Crawford were at the door. We started to blush.

"Now how come we don't catch Luana and Crawford doing that?" Elaine asked. Luana and Crawford started to blush. It was now that I realized that all this time, Crawford liked Luana. I could have been teasing him if I had known!

"Um, Spiky, Brownie, you two have the Outdoor class in a couple of days," Crawford said before leaving. Elaine smile and left.

"Big Bertha is coming with milk pudding!" Luana exclaimed. Big Bertha made THE best milk pudding in the world.

"YES!" I shouted. Ashleigh looked at us with a confuse expression on her face. "You have to try it!"

"You two need to change into your uniforms first!" Luana said before running out of the room.

"I'll change in the bathroom," she said before mumbling something else. "I have to use the shower anyways. I blushed at the extra piece of information I overheard. "You've got at least an hour to change." She went inside the bathroom and locked the bathroom door. I shut the room's door and tried to change as fast as I could, which was thankfully fast enough. Ashleigh eventually exited the bathroom and I entered it because I had to go really bad.

We then went downstairs and ate breakfast. We then waited for Big Bertha to come with milk pudding. I could tell that Ashleigh loved the milk pudding from the expression of pure joy on her face.

Big Bertha got mad at Barlow for treating Ollie so poorly. Luana and Ashleigh tried to untie Ollie but Crawford and Barlow tied him up pretty good so it took Luana, Ashleigh, Elaine, and I to get him free. Elaine had to use clippers.

Ollie confessed to starting the fire and Big Bertha fed him more milk pudding. I got a call from Kiwi that there was a hat ghost on the farm. Ashleigh and I were going to check out as Ashleigh has her suspicions that it was a Pokemon while I suspected it was a prank. Ollie asked if he go to Chicole Village with us so that he could see a friend.

The hat ghost ended up being a Kricketot and Ollie's "friend" ended up being his mom. The three of us went back to the base an Barlow sent Ollie off to take a shower before Ollie told him the whole story. We then later went to bed.

* * *

**Me:** yay! Kellyn finally realizes that he loves Ashleigh!

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Ashleigh:** wait, what?

**Me:** oh, it's just that-

**Kellyn:** *covers my mouth* it's nothing ^_^"

**Me:** *removes Kellyn's hand from mouth* T.T

**Ashleigh:** so who's going to say the review reminder?

**Me:** Crawford

**Crawford:** Remember folks, review or you won't get an update!

**Me:** well, that's a new way of saying it =.="

**Kellyn: **yep

**Me:** um Kellyn?

**Kellyn:** yes?

**Me:** sparkstar1214 is going to be in your Outdoor Class

**Kellyn:** uh oh

**Me:** =D it's going to be fun, don't worry!


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: **X_X Kellyn, remind me to think before I speak/ type

**Kellyn:** okay

**Kenzie:** come on Kellyn, kiss Ashleigh before I make you kiss her =D

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Me:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my ideas and my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 16

Barlow ended up going to Boyeland because Pokemon have been disappearing. I think it's probably Team Dim Sun. I wish I could have gone too.

Kellyn and I were walking down School Road and it was kind of like a trip down memory lane to me. We bumped into some Dim Sun goons on the bridge and I caught a Crogunk who wanted to be either mine or Kellyn's partner, just like that Kricketot who is now staying at the Partner Farm. We sent the Pokemon off to the Partner Farm and we walked through the School Gates. Ah, precious memories.

Ms. April was there to greet us and then we went to the Ascension Square to wait for the students for the Outdoor Class to come.

A girl with light brown hair and cool hazel eyes came running over wicked fast. She also had a natural tan, probably from spending so much time outside.

"YAY!" the girl yelled. I smiled.

"Hey there," I said.

"Wow, I guess Crawford was afraid I was going to embarrass him!" the girl replied. "He sent a Ranger couple instead of himself. I wanted to tease him about him liking Luana, but oh well." I blushed when she called Kellyn and I a Ranger couple. "Sorry, I'm just really excited. What are your names?"

"I'm Ashleigh," I replied with a smile on my face.

"And I'm Kellyn," Kellyn replied with a smile on his face.

"Okay, so it's Ash and Kelly," the girl replied. Kellyn turned bright red when she called him Kelly while I just started to giggle.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kenzie!" she replied. "But Crawford calls me Sparky." I nodded.

"So, you know Crawford?" Kellyn asked.

"Yep, he's my brother," Kenzie replied.

"KENZIE!" Ms. April yelled.

"I'm here Ms. April!" Kenzie replied.

"Gosh, you're just like your brother," Ms. April said.

"I'm better than my brother," Kenzie replied with a smile.

"How can you say that? You're not even a Ranger yet," a girl said.

"Um, how about we start the question and answer session?" I asked. The kids sat down and then we introduced ourselves before letting the kids raise their hands and ask us questions.

"Have you capture over 100 Pokemon yet?" a kid asked.

"I have no idea," I replied with Kellyn.

"Do you love your job?" another kid asked.

"Yes," we both replied.

"Is Almia really in danger?" a kid asked.

"Yes, but the Rangers are on top of the situation so you have nothing to worry about," I replied.

"Do you have a crush?" a girl asked.

"I, um," I replied while blushing. "Next question." The girl who had argued with Kenzie before raised her hand and I picked her.

"Are you two dating?" she asked. I turned bright red.

"N-no," we both replied. Kenzie then rose her hand.

"Yes Kenzie?" Kellyn asked.

"Kelly, can you kiss Ash as a demonstration of your obvious love towards Ash?" she asked. I turned bright red and I looked over to see that Kellyn was turning bright red too.

"I, um," Kellyn replied.

"Okay, that's enough personal questions!" Ms. April said. Thank goodness! Kenzie is definitely Crawford's sister.

"Hey Rangers!" two masculine voices shouted. I turned to see that it was the Dim Sun goons that had jumped into the water after we defeated them. "What happens when Rangers mess with us?"

"Your Miniremo gets destroyed and you jumped off a bridge," I replied with a sweet smile while I took out my styler. Kellyn took out his and we quickly captured the Pokemon the Dim Sun goons sent out and we protected the children. The Dim Sun goons ran away.

"That was cool!" Kenzie said. "I want to be a Ranger once I graduate so I can run around everywhere with the added bonus of teasing Crawford." Kellyn and I nodded.

"I'm sure you'll make a great Ranger," I replied.

"Oh, next time I want you two to meet some of my friends, Takara, Sandy, Deia, Phoenix, Kitt, and Kitty!" Kenzie said. "Oh, and there are the others!" More kids approached us.

"We expect to find out that you two have kissed by the next time we see you," said a girl. "I'm Kitty."

"Hey will I be a ranger?" a boy asked.

"Kitt! Don't mix them up with fortune tellers like that redhead did to Crawford last year!" Kitty replied.

"I'm sure if you work hard, you will definitely become a Ranger," I said.

"Kitty has a point," a girl said. "You two should kiss by the time we see you again."

"Don't push them too much," another girl said. "They should kiss when they're ready." Oh my gosh, why do these kids have to be so set on having Kellyn and I kiss? "They call me Sandy and the one agreeing with Kitty is Takara." I nodded. "I hope we see you again."

"Wait, I want to introduce myself to the rangers!" said a new kid. "I'm Phoenix!" Kellyn and I nodded. "The girl not talking yet is Deia!"

We then had to leave, but we made sure to tell Crawford about our encounter with his sister. He was embarrassed but he was proud when he found out that Kenzie had called Kellyn Kelly.

We found out that Barlow went missing in Boyeland Volcano. Kellyn and I were to head over there even though we would get to Puel Harbor at night. I packed a bag with overnight clothes and decided to bring Feraligatr since we were going in a volcano. Kellyn and I walked all the way to Pueltown and had to spend the night at the base in Pueltown. Unfortunately, there was only one room available so we had to share. It wasn't a big deal since we have to share a room all the time. It's just that there's only one bed in this room. It was a king size bed so both of us could fit on it and not have to be right next to each other, but who knows if he moves in his sleep?

I changed into my pajamas and then waited on the bed while Kellyn got changed in the bathroom. He then was going to sleep on the floor.

"You can sleep on the bed you know," I said.

"But, um, I didn't think you'd be comfortable," Kellyn replied while blushing.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I said while blushing.

"Eh, um,okay," Kellyn replied while blushing. He got off the floor and then sat down on the other side of the bed. I smiled and then pulled the covers over me before falling asleep.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I watched Ashleigh sleep peacefully while my heart was racing at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as her. I pulled the covers over me and I fell asleep once I matched Ashleigh's calm breathing with my own.

I woke up to find that I somehow managed to get on the other side of the bed. I had my arm over her side and my other arm was over her head. For once, I woke up before her.

I didn't want to move, but I don't think Ashleigh would appreciate it much to wake up like this, or would she?

She stirred and I frozed. She rolled over and I felt her head rub into my chest, causing me to blush. She stopped and I looked down, trying to figure out if she was awake or not. Since I couldn't tell, I just started to involuntarily run my fingers through her brown hair.

We just kind of stayed this for at least five minutes, I'm thinking at least ten minutes, but I could be wrong since it felt like forever.

She stirred a bit and that's when I realized for the first time that she was awake. I didn't know if I should take my arms off of her or not. It was long moment of silence before either of us said or did anything.

"Um, shouldn't we be rushing to get to Boyeland Volcano?" she asked. I sat up in the bed. She was right.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'll get changed first." I got up from the bed and grabbed my clothes before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

I sat in bed while staring at the bathroom door. I woke up to find myself in Kellyn's arms. I had rolled over and noticed that my head met a soft, warm, nice smelling thing. I ended up rubbing my head into it but then I realized that that thing was Kellyn's chest so I stopped and stayed still, wondering if he noticed I was up. I had felt him run his fingers through my hair, it felt nice.

I went inside the bathroom and got changed after Kellyn was done. We then went and was able to get on a boat that was heading for Boyeland. Driftfloons passed by us and a few of them got tangled in my hair and it hurt.

"Driftfloons migrate to Boyeland and they say if a couple sees the migration, they'll be together forever," the captain of the ship said. I blushed as Kellyn tried to get the Driftloon untangled from my hair only to have one get stuck to him and have the Driftloon themselves tangled with each other. We were close to each other and I was turning bright red. Kellyn tried to untangle the ones from hair still but it only made the Driftloon to tangle more tightly together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I untied the knot of Driftloon arms that was there.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"Untangling the Driftloon, what else would I be doing?" I replied. He stayed still as I got us untangled and then I unwrapped my arms from his neck and brought them to my sides. I smiled and then I noticed that his face was bright red. It was...interesting.

Soon we were in Boyeland and we had to find the Village Elder so we could enter the cave.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

It took us a whole freaking hour to get the Elder to let us go into the Volcano. We entered the volcano and, boy, was it hot!

We had to capture a Driftloon and float across the lava to get to the other side. There's a catch though: there was only one Driftloon so we had to go on it together. It didn't help me much that Ashleigh ended up holding onto me for dear life because she has a fear of falling. We then ran into Dim Sun goons. We beat them and then we found a boat where we both sneaked on it and then we searched for Barlow. Unfortunately, we were separate in our search and once I found Barlow, I found a room that smelled like strawberry scented hair spray an had matching outfits hanging up by each other that looked familiar.

We found out the boss was Mr. Kincaid. I always hated that teacher anyways. Well, Barlow went ahead to face Kincaid while I was stuck with the grunts. Where is Ashleigh anyways?

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

I was lost being chased by Dim Sun goons, it was just dandy! I heard commotion going on up so I captured a Machoke and jumped off the boat and had Feraligatr to catch me in the water. We swam up along the side and we were almost hit by at least two Dim Sun goons who were jumping off the boat. I heard Barlow yell out in pain and then I decided to have Feraligatr water gun me up to the deck. I jumped up and got to kick Mr. Kincaid right in the face. It was awesome!

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

Ashleigh jumped up onto the deck and landed kick in Kincaid's face like as if she was a ninja. It was so cool! I ran over and captured Kincaid's Drapion. Kincaid had the Kingston Valve removed and then he tried to escape usng a Gliscor. Ashleigh had her Feraligatr jump up from the water with a Machoke and Feraligatr hit Gliscor with water gun, but the Gliscor kept going, despite the pain it was in. Kincaid escaped and then Ashleigh was off to try to close the Kingston Valve with Machoke while I was left to tend to our unconscious leader.

Barlow woke up and told Crawford that he might die and told him the situation. Barlow then took hold of the wheel and sent the boat into shallow waters. We stopped taking up water which meant that Ashleigh had succeeded.

"Hey, Kellyn, check up on Ashleigh and take Mime Jr. with you." Barlow said and I gladly obeyed. I found Ashleigh who was dripping wet and was resting her back against a wall. I was glad to see that she was okay.

"Ashleigh!" I said. "We're heading towards the School Dock!" And then the boat crashed and I grabbed Ashleigh so that I could protect her from any harm. We got up after the boat stayed still and we exited the boat to see that Mr. Lamont, Ms. April, Crawford, Luana, and Elaine were there.

"Where's Barlow?" Crawford asked.

"You two are okay!" Luana exclaimed. We smiled but then looked worriedly at the crashed boat.

"I'M HERE!" Barlow shouted as he jumped off the boat. The Area Rangers decided to give us a group hug and then we apologized for wrecking the School Dock though Mr. Lamont seemed glad that the school was able to help us Rangers. We then went to the base in Veintown and Susan treated the three of us for injuries before we were allowed to eat and go to bed.

* * *

**Me:** okay: Kenzie = sparkstar1214, Kitty & Kitt = Friendly Kitty, Sandy = Sandstorm-cat, Takara = RangerTakara, Phoenix = hellraiserphoenix, and Deia = celegal1

**Kellyn:** T.T I don't know if I can handle all of this teasing

**Me:** you're best friends with Keith and Ben, how can you not handle teasing?

**Ashleigh:** =D I got to kick Mr. Kincaid in the face!

**Me:** Yes you did ^^ good job!

**Ashleigh: **thank you!

**Kellyn:** Please review and remember that pokelover0ash refuses to update this story if she does not get any reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Me:** Okay, Top Ranger time!

**Ashleigh:** YAY!

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

**Me: **okay! let's get this party started!

**Kellyn:** what party?

* * *

Chapter 17

We found out that Kellyn and I are to become Top Rangers. It was a dream come true. Now if only I didn't break one of my arms, we'd be at the Union already. The plus side is that we get to prank the kids on the One Day Internship Day!

We went to that cliff by Nabiki Beach and waited for our lunch. Kenzie came running with it with Kitt and Takara running behind her.

"Here's lunch!" Kenzie shouted.

"Sparky! You weren't allowed to find out!" Crawford replied.

"Wait, that was lunch and not bomb?" Kitt asked. Kitt kind of reminds me of Keith.

"Well, that sure makes up for all the running Kenzie made us do," Takara said. "The rest of the gang are going else where for their One Day Internships."

"What happened to Ash's arm?" Kenzie asked.

"I broke it during our last mission," I replied. Kellyn mumbled something under his breath and looked guilty. "Kellyn, I broke it before the whole ship crashing into the dock thing happened."

"I think Kelly just wishes he could have prevented it from happening," Kenzie said and I think I saw Kellyn blush.

"Can we eat now?" Kitt asked.

"Let's introduce ourselves first," Barlow replied. "I'm Barlow, Area Base Leader." He still had his arm in a sling from the boat crash. Kellyn managed to come out of it with just minor injuries.

"I'm Crawford," Crawford said.

"I'm Luana," Luana said.

"Crawford really likes Luana," Kenzie told Takara who nodded and smiled. Crawford turned bright red.

"Sparky!" Crawford exclaimed.

"I'm Elaine, the mechanic," Elaine said.

"They call me Ollie," Ollie said. Yes, we brought Ollie with us. "I'm going to be training to become a mechanic."

"I'm Ashleigh," I said.

"And I'm Kellyn," Kellyn said.

"You're little Kiwi's brother!" Takara exclaimed. "We used to hang out together almost all the time." Kellyn nodded.

"So has Kelly and Ash kissed yet?" Kenzie asked. I blushed. "And has Luana and Crawford kissed yet?" I turned bright red.

"N-No," we all managed to say.

"Can we eat?" Kitt asked. "Running after Kenzie made me hungry!" We laughed and then we ate. It was then time for the trio of kids to leave and we went back to the base.

"Why can't we go to the Union?" I asked. "I broke my left arm and I use my right arm to perform captures." Kellyn looked at me and sighed.

"They wanted to get our stuff to the Union first," Kellyn replied. "We can go now, but your Grandparents called about your house being done. Wendy called saying she'd meet us at your house. Bring all of your Pokemon and we'll head over." I nodded and got all my stuff ready.

My house was huge, but I was happy to see Tropius, Flygon, Salamence, Oshawott, Arcanine, Mighty, Yena, Poochy, Doggie, Gardevoir, and some others. I let the rest of my Pokemon stay here and decided to bring Eevee with me.

Wendy came and we got a ride on Staraptor. I held onto Kellyn for dear life. I hate heights and I have a fear of falling.

We entered the Union and got into the Conference Room where Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma were waiting for us.

"Good, now for our Rangers from Fiorre to come," Professor Hastings said.

"You two should recognize the two Rangers from Oblivia, dears," Chairperson Erma said. I looked over and saw Ashley and Ben.

"ASHLEY!" I yelled before hugging my best friend.

"TWIN!" she yelled back.

"Hey Ben," Kellyn said.

"Hey Kel," Ben replied. The door then opened, revealing Keith and Karrie.

"KARRIE!" Ashley and I shouted before hugged Karrie.

"Hey Kel, hey Ben," Keith said.

"Hey Keith," Ben and Kellyn replied.

"Okay, now to give you six Fine Stylers," Professor Hastings before giving us each one to attach on our arms. "It makes capturing a lot easier."

"Now I will give you a tour of the place," Chairperson Erma said. She showed us the Break Room and then where the rooms were before showing us the lab. I was surprised to find that Todd and Laurie were there.

"LAURIE!" Ashley and I yelled before hugging Laurie.

"Hey girls!" she replied.

"Hey guys," Todd said.

"Yo," Keith replied.

"Hey Todd," Kellyn and Ben replied.

We then were shown the mission control center otherwise known as the Operator's Room. We met Marcus and Linda. Chairperson Erma then talked about a new Top Operator when a blonde girl started to turn around.

"Oh, the new Top Rangers are here," the girl said before turning around fully. "OMG! Ashleigh? Keith? Karrie? Kellyn? Ben? Ashley? You guys are here too?"

"RHYTHMI!" I exclaimed with Keith, Karrie, Kellyn, Ben, and Ashley. She smiled and then hugged me and Karrie.

"As Top Rangers, you will be sharing a room with your designated partner," Chairperson Erma said after smiling sweetly. "The pairings will be Kellyn and Ashleigh, Ben and Ashley, and Keith and Karrie." I was shocked but I was kind of used to having to share a room with Kellyn by now. Keith and Karrie were blushing and so were Ben and Ashley.

"Oh, and the rooms are basically soundproof, so as long as you're not yelling at the top of your lungs," Rhythmi said. I blushed and so did everyone else.

"Okay, now you can self-assign missions now," Chairperson Erma said. "Sven needs a Ranger or two at Chroma Highlands and we need a few Rangers working on a kidnapping case." She looked at me. "How about Kellyn, Ashleigh, and Keith go to Chroma Highlands and Karrie, Ben, and Ashley work on the kidnapping case for now?" We all nodded and then I walked with Kellyn and Keith to the Chroma Highlands.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

A thick smog came through the Chroma Highlands. We found out that Team Dim Sun was behind it. We defeated a few goons, but then realized that our styler energy was lower than it should have been. We then had to constantly recharge our stylers as we searched for a Pokemon who could use Defog. We found a Skarmory which could use Defog.

We then found that we had to clear a rock to get underground where Sven was. Keith got the Pokemon and performed Target Clear. Keith then noticed that Ashleigh's left arm was bandaged up so we had to explained what happened while walking around an having to float up using Driftblim which involved Ashleigh clinging to me since she hates heights and is afraid of falling. Since she had a broke arm, I had to coordinate between holding onto Driftblim and holding onto Ashleigh with Keith snickering the whole time.

We finally found Sven and we used a Stunktank to stink the Dim Sun goons out. It was disgusting and horrible.

We then examined where a huge crystal used to be. Sven called it the Shadow Crystal. Of course we had to defeat Spirittomb first which Ashleigh was able to do. We then found a secret passage way and found an old cabin, where Altru Inc. apparently started. I remember seeing the inside of the Altru Inc. building when we bumped into Isaac one day with Murph.

We found and old burnt diary and we took it to bring back to the lab when we heard the toilet flush. We turned and looked over to see that it was Ponte, dressed in a Team Dim Sun uniform. I clenched my fists as my jaw was firmly set. Ashleigh was behind me when he saw us.

"Hey guys!" Ponte said as if he had forgotten what he tried to do after graduation.

"Are you part of Team Dim Sun?" Ashleigh asked.

"No, I quit and found this shack with good food and a working toilet so I decied to stay here while I rethink my life." Ponte replied.

"Okay," Ashleigh and Keith replied. Sven nodded and had Ponte explain everything he knew about Team Dim Sun.

"And now I sit here thinking about the old days while I try to think of what I want to do next," Ponte said. "Which reminds me, I never got to kiss Ashleigh before she left." Sven and Keith looked confused while a growl escaped my throat. "But I see Kellyn's gotten more protective over her." You better believe that I'm more protective of her! "So I'll tell you this: be careful Ashleigh, because Kincaid and the Big Boss both want you either out of the region and have quit being a Ranger or dead." I nodded. I'm going to keep a better eye on her from now on.

"Thanks for the warning," Ashleigh replied. Ponte then hugged Ashleigh and then Ashleigh left the cabin with Sven and Keith. I stepped out but looked inside.

"I'll join you real quick," I said and Sven and Keith nodded. Keith grabbed Ashleigh's hand and led her away while Sven ran off to the Ranger Union. I shut the door behind me and walk towards Ponte. "Thank you for the warning Ponte." I said before lifting him off the ground by his collar. "I'll warn you though, touch her again and I will make sure you have more than a broken nose."

"Don't worry I won't touch her unless she wants me to," Ponte replied. "And I'll be rejoicing once that day comes." I resisted the urge to throw him across the room but I put him down.

"You've been warned." I said before opening the door and leaving the cabin. I met up with Keith and Ashleigh.

"What was that about?" Ashleigh asked.

"It was nothing," I replied with a smile. Keith let go of her hand and I slipped my hand into hers so that we were holding hands. We entered the Ranger Union and we made sure that Sven got there in time, which he did. Keith went and found Karrie before we all went to our rooms to change and sleep.

I finally showed Ashleigh my guitar and I played a few tunes on it for her as she fell asleep. I soon fell asleep too.

The next morning I went with Ashleigh to her house so that she could switch partners. She ended up taking Vulpix. We then went back to the Ranger Union to find out that we had patrol with Keith and Karrie. Keith and Karrie took patrol for the morning while Ashleigh and I decided to check out the inside of her house.

The house was huge. She had a large welcoming kitchen, just like the kitchen she'd be cooking in in my dreams. She had a few guest rooms and rooms for some of her Pokemon to sleep in. She also had an indoor swimming pool, an indoor hot tub, and the whole inside of the house was amazing. It was like my own dream house had come to life.

We played with her other Pokemon until Keith and Karrie came over and it was time for us to go on patrol. Karrie took Keith to meet our parents, which should be good.

We went on patrol, helping people with little things and saving little Pokemon. We then joined up with Karrie and Keith before hearing back to the Ranger Union. Keith and Karrie were blushing from the experience of Keith meeting our parents. We decided to ride Staraptors and by we I mean Karrie, Keith, and I. Ashleigh wanted to ride a Doduo instead. She really doesn't like bird Pokemon much and she sure doesn't like heights or her fear of falling. We used two Staraptors. Keith and Karrie were on one and Ashleigh and I were on the other one. This way, Ashleigh wouldn't completely freak out while riding a Staraptor. She's not a fan of flying.

We went back to the Union and ended up getting to go to bed while being told to be in the lab the next morning to hear what the scientists have found. We got into the room when Ashleigh sat down on her bed.

"Thank you, Kellyn," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting me hold onto you while we were riding the Staraptor," she replied while blushing. "It, it made me feel safer so I could enjoy the flight more." I looked at her and smiled. I was glad that I was able to make her feel safe.

"It was nothing, really," I replied. She then hugged me, causing me to blush, before going off to go get changed in the bathroom. I waited until she came out before changing in the bathroom. When I was done, we both said goodnight and we went to bed.

The next day we went to the lab and found out that they wanted Ashleigh and I to go to Hia Valley to find the Tear of Princes or whatever that outrageously shiny glowing blue pedant of Murph is from. Ashleigh and I made a quick stop so that she could pick up Riolu. We then flew back to the Union and caught a Floatzel and rode it up Dream River. It was like a speed boat.

It was freezing cold in Hia Valley. To make matters worse, we saw some Team Dim Sun goons messing with an Empoleon. We helped this old man get Empoleon back and we found out that he was Murph's dad who people called Pamurph. Empoleon was injured so Ashleigh helped Pamurph heal it. We then got to stay in Pamurph's place which was good because Ashleigh was shivering and I was freezing my hind end off.

We were given warmer clothes to wear the next day and then we were off to see Mrs. Winter who told us about the legend of the Tears of Princes and gave us an idea of where to look for the Blue Tear. We had to go to Almia Castle. We capture Empoleon and rode on it while breaking icebergs and going through water currents. We finally made it to the Almia Castle only to find the need to capture two Vulpixs to light some torches so that the door would open.

"It's so cold!" Ashleigh exclaimed and I nodded. We entered the castle, expecting to have a few run-ins with Dim Sun goons. We had to avoid being attacked by a few Haunters and found that we already started to bump into Team Dim Sun, except they didn't know we were there and we found out that they were after the same thing we were.

* * *

**Me:** finishing 3 chapters in one day, I'm on a roll XD

**Kellyn:** you sure like to put Ashleigh and I in the same room

**Me:** of course!

**Ashleigh:** ;D remember readers, review! pokelover0ash refuses to update if she doesn't have any reviews for this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Me:** Dim Sun is EVIL! EVIL!

**Ashleigh:** I don't like freezing cold places

**Kellyn:** isn't it a little dangerous for her to be somewhere where there is so much ice?

**Me:** *shrugs*

**Rhythmi:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her ideas.

**Kenzie:** can we start now?

**Kellyn:** why are you still here?

**Kenzie:** you two still need to kiss!

**Kellyn:** T.T *turns away from Kenzie* CRAWFORD!

**Crawford:** yes?

**Kellyn:** *hands Crawford Kenzie* here, now she can tease you about how you like Luana

**Crawford:** *blushes*

**Kenzie:** now about my future sister-in-law...

* * *

Chapter 17

Running and slipping around in an ice covered castle in the freezing cold is not fun. Chasing Dim Sun goons is a lot more fun than falling on your butt every other five minutes. Having to avoid being attacked by Scythers is even less fun.

I was already starting to hate this place. I decided that I hated this place once I found out that we had to cross an ice walkway that turned at corners and had fragile piece of ice. I wish I brought Feraligatr so I could cheat and have my own special ice walkway. Kellyn had gotten a Sneasel for a partner from saving it from something, I was thinking too much about how cold it was to notice what he saved it from. It decided to tag along as a special Friend Pokemon. (basically it followed us after we released it)

I slid over with Kellyn in front of me and then we came across a fragile sheet of ice. Kellyn walked across it with no problem but when I stepped on it, it started to break so I tried to run. I almost made it fully across when the ice fully broke. I would have fell through if Kellyn didn't catch me.

"Thank you," I said and he smiled before offering me his back. "But I don't want to be a bother." He basically just picked me up anyways and had me ride on his back. It was a whole lot safer this way since he didn't have to worry about me falling off anymore.

We then bumped into one of the Sinis Trio of Team Dim Sun. His name was Ice and he called Kellyn and I Kellyn-noob and Ashleigh-noob. It was annoying. Kellyn had me go with Sneasel to find the Riolu necessary to unlock the barrier to the Blue Tear while he faced Ice.

Sneasel helped me out by making me new ice paths when I needed them. I got the two Riolu and we went back to Kellyn.

Kellyn had defeated Ice and I unlocked the barrier and had to face Lucario while Kellyn held off Ice.

"_**You ready?**_" my Riolu asked.

"_**Welcome, teacher of the Aura Guardians,**_" Lucario said and I blushed. He knew I was. "_**Let's see, from your aura and what Riolu told me, I can freely give you the Blue Tear.**_" I was shocked. I never realized that my heritage would help me out on a mission. "_**But, I would like to have a match or two with you.**_"

"Sparing or Ranger capturing?" I asked with a smile.

"_**You haven't sparred in a while.**_" Riolu replied while crossing his arms. Touche.

"_**Both, if that's alright with you.**_" Lucario replied.

"I'll do the Ranger capture thing first." I said and I quickly was able to capturing Lucario which surprised him , Riolu, and myself. Then I sparred with Lucario for a while. After that, Lucario gave me what we came for and I exited the room to find that Ice was still there.

"Oh Lucario!~" I said and Lucario showed up. _Can you take care of the unwanted guest dressed in blue named Ice?_

"_**Yes master,**__" _Lucario replied and I blushed. I'm not used to being called master. He ended up throwing Ice out of the castle and into the freezing cold water. It was awesome.

"You have the Blue Tear, right?" Kellyn asked and I nodded before turning to Lucario.

"I'll come over sometime," I said.

"If you can actually make it without falling at least a floor down, then yes, you will," Kellyn replied and I pouted.

"You know what?" I asked. "Never mind." Lucario started to laugh with Riolu and Sneasel. Lucario and I then went our separate ways and Sneasel still followed us. I let her stay at my house and told her that we'd be there in the morning.

When we got back to the Union and gave Professor Hastings the crystal, Ashley pulled me to the side.

"Hey, did you know that a few kids have been kidnapped in Fiorre and so have your parents?" Ashley asked.

"But I just called my parents not too long ago," I replied. She showed me a file that said it all.

"Someone seems to be eager to kidnap people who have connections to Rangers," Ashley said. "May and Drew were kidnapped and they're the only ones other than our parents, Erica, Emily, Cassidy, and Professor Juniper who knew that you wanted to become a Ranger."

"Team Dim Sun," I replied. "Ponte said that Mr. Kincaid (who is an admin of Dim Sun) and the Big Boss want me to quit being a Ranger."

"I'll try to find out if there's a connection between that and the kidnappings," She said.

"No, find out who they're going to target next and be there to defend their future victims," I replied. "Oh, and does Kellyn know?"

"I think Ben's telling him now," Ashley replied and I nodded.

"I think Dim Sun's Big Boss is Blake Hall," I said and Ashley nodded. She left to continue her work with Ben and I went and listened to Nage about what he had uncovered from the diary. We then found out that there were two more pendants to add to the shiny glowing blinding light of Murph's pendant. Professor Hastings sent Keith to Haruba Desert and me to Boyeland. Extremely hot volcano, here I come, but I'll go tomorrow, I'm tired and cold. Kellyn wants to go with me.

"Ashleigh!" Ben and Ashley shouted. "You're good a riddles, right?" I shook my head.

"Nope, that's Kellyn," I replied and Kellyn looked over. They showed us a letter from 'The Black Glory' and it said:

_Trainer-Ranger,_

_Go to a searing hot red place and a pink princess will disappear._

_-Black Glory_

"This isn't a riddle," I said. "It's a warning." Kellyn, Ben, and Ashley looked at me. "It's warning me that if I go to Boyeland Volcano, Kiwi will get kidnapped."

"How did you get Kiwi from that?" Kellyn asked.

"'Pink princess,'" I replied. "She loves the color pink and is treated like a little princess."

"So we just have to make sure Hastings changes his mind and Kiwi will be safe," Ashley said.

"That's what the bad guys want us to do," Kellyn replied.

"Or, they want to kidnap Kiwi anyways," I replied.

"Why?" Kellyn asked and I shook my head.

"It's just a thought," I replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ben asked.

"You're Top Rangers, use your head," I replied. "You, Ashley, Kellyn, and Karrie are heading down to Chicole Village immediately." Kellyn nodded and so did Ben.

"Wait, so you're going to Boyeland anyways?" Ashley asked.

"I can't let Dim Sun get the Red Tear, now can I?" I asked.

"Be careful," Kellyn replied and I smiled.

"I will," I replied. "You three need to be careful, okay?"

With Feraligatr, I was all set in Boyeland. Beating Dim Sun goons, not getting a heat stroke, apparently messing up the Crimson Unit's makeup, and beating Lavana of the Sinis Trio who claimed that I messed up her makeup. I captured Heatran and got the Red Tear.

~with Kellyn~

I was knocked out with Ben, Karrie, and Ashley almost immediately after we heard that Ashleigh made it to Boyeland. When I woke up, Kiwi was gone. I failed to protect her.

My styler rang.

"_Voice mail! Voice mail!_" the styler said. I answered the call to find out that it was Ashleigh.

"I got the Red Tear and I'm on my way back," Ashleigh said. "How's Kiwi?"

"She, we got knocked out after when we heard that you made it to Boyeland," I replied. I saw her scowl.

"I didn't think they'd be THAT good at kidnapping people," Ashleigh said. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault!" I replied. "It's not your fault that they want you to quit and are willing to kidnap people to try to get you to do so." She nodded though it looked like it would take a lot to convince her that it wasn't her fault. "We'll meet up at the Union and you can give Hastings the Red Tear and we'll talk to Erma about what happened." She nodded and then we met up at the Union and did just what I said we would. Erma made sure she told Ashleigh and the rest of us that it wasn't our fault.

We found out that Keith wasn't back yet, so Karrie was sent to help him while Ashley and Ben were sent to go and help Sven at an old Oil Field. I took Ashleigh to our room and held her as she cried and ranted that it was all her fault and that she was sorry that she was responsible for my sister's kidnapping.

Erma then called us over to send us to where the next place the kidnappers would strike: the Ranger School.

Why did they want her to leave so badly? Why couldn't they just leave Ashleigh alone?

I hope Kenzie, Kitty, Kitt, Sandy, Deia, Phoenix, and Takara will be alright.

* * *

**Me:** and the kidnapping gets worse

**Ashleigh:** it's all my fault

**Kellyn:** no, it's not

**Karrie:** I'm coming Keith!

**Me:** aw!

**Kenzie:** Karrie loves Keith~

**Karrie:** O.O why is she still here?

**Me:** *shrugs*

**Ashley:** why couldn't we figure out a simple message of a warning yet Ashleigh could?

**Me:** because I wrote it like that

**Ashley:** T.T

**Ben: ** at least Ashley and I get a break from that kidnapping case

**Rhythmi:** Readers, please remember to review, because pokelover0ash refuses to update this story unless she gets reviews for this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me:** will Kellyn and Ashleigh stop the kidnappings?

**Kenzie:** they won't get me! I'm a ninja!

**Sandy:** will Kellyn and Ashleigh kiss?

**Me:** maybe yes, maybe no

**Ashleigh:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

**Kellyn:** let's go save the kids

* * *

Chapter 19

I ran out of the Ranger Union and capture a Staraptor. Kellyn and I got on it and we rushed to the Ranger School.

To my relief, Kenzie, Kitty, Takara, Kitt, Sandy, Phoenix, and Deia were all there, safe and sound.

"Ash and Kelly! Are you here to tell us that you've kissed?" Kenzie asked when she saw us.

"No," I replied while I started to blush.

"Somebody is supposed to be coming here to try to kidnap a bunch of kids from the school," Kellyn replied.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Kenzie said. "I'm a ninja!"

"How are the others?" I asked.

"They're fine!" Kenzie replied. "Well, Kitt's in trouble because he went outside to check on a Pichu when we're supposed to stay inside." I nodded. "The others' are trying to convince Mr. Lamont not to punish Kitt because he did the right thing." I nodded. "Have you been crying Ash?" I blushed.

"Kiwi was kidnapped," I replied.

"No way!" Kenzie said. "That's horrible!" She then grabbed hold of Kellyn and me. "Let's go! We have to tell the others!" Then there was an explosion inside the school and we ran to see what was going on. It was Team Dim Sun alright, but they had Deia and Sandy by the hair, Kitt and Kitty tied up, and Phoenix knocked out in a cage. "NO!" Takara was fighting a few of the guys, but the goons used knock out gas. I covered Kenzie's mouth and nose with one hand and covered my own with the other. Kellyn had the same idea.

"LET THEM GO!" I shouted as they took Takara and tied her up. The goons tried to take Kenzie, but she fought back. "Kenzie, RUN!"

"I'm not leaving my friends!" Kenzie replied.

"I need you to run as fast as you can to the Union and tell them what happened." I said. "I swear on my job of a Ranger that I will get your friends back." Kenzie looked at me before nodding and running off. I looked at the Dim Sun goons. "Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" A few tried to attack me but it was their mistake to attempt to attack me when I am about to blow up in anger. I used the palm of my hand and I hit their noses, casing them to break. Kellyn's not the only one who can break someone's nose.

The Dim Sun goons decided to retreat on a plane and we stupidly tried to run after them.

"Darn it," I said.

"Let's go get a Staraptor and follow them," Kellyn replied. I turned him and smiled.

"I've got a better idea," I said before whistling. Flygon, Salamence, and Tropius came flying as fast as they could to us. We got on Flygon and we took off after the plane.

"Are you okay?" Kellyn asked. "I've never seen you this mad."

"Let's just say that Team Dim Sun won't be okay once I'm through with them," I replied.

"Calm down, you can't think straight when you're angry," Kellyn replied with his arms wrapped around me. He was right so I let out a few deep breaths.

"What would I do if I didn't have you?" I asked. "I hope that Kenzie makes it to the Ranger Union."

"I don't know," Kellyn replied. "I'm sure Kenzie will make it to at least the Ranger Base where she could tell Barlow and the others." I nodded. We saw the plane land on an island and we quietly landed and watched where they were taking the kids. We entered the building and we sneaked through corridors and down hallways. We found them and I was going to run to untie them when the lights came on.

Next thing I knew, they had Kellyn's arms behind his back.

"Let him go!" I said. "Let all of them go!" Blake Hall appeared with a twisted smile and he snapped his fingers. Knives were held to every single one of the kidnapping's victims' throats.

"We'll let them go free, if you quit your job, Ashleigh Tsuyoi," he said. My job, my dream, for the freedom of so many people's lives. I could free them now, or I could foil their ultimate plans and get them arrested before coming back and rescuing everybody.

"Don't you dare think about letting them ruin your dreams, Ashleigh Sora Tsuyoi!" my mom shouted.

"We can handle ourselves!" Takara yelled.

"We can survive," Kitty said.

"You've got to save Almia first!" Sandy yelled.

"How am I supposed to become a Ranger if the dimwits take over?" Kitt asked and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said before facing Blake Hall. "You're nothing but a coward and I will take you down!"

"So it's a no?" Blake Hall asked and I stared him down. "Then maybe will give you a better offer." I heard the click of a gun barrel being set and I looked over horror to see that Blake Hall had one of his grunts put a gun to Kellyn's head. "You quit, he lives. If you don't quit, he dies." Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I had to make the hardest decision ever in my life. Let Blake Hall crush my dreams of being a Top Ranger or let him kill my true love. I was going to answer when Kellyn shouted something.

"DON'T DO IT!" he yelled. "Don't let him crush your dreams." I looked at him, with tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm not worth it." I took off my Fine Styler and Blake Hall smirked. "Don't do it Ashleigh."

"Shut up Kellyn!" I replied with tears flowing down my face. "How do you expect me to live without you? How am I supposed live if your dead?" He was shocked, I could tell. I turned and faced Blake Hall. "Release him and the others and spare their lives, I'll quit."

"Call Chairperson Erma and tell her that you quit," Blake Hall said. I opened my Fine Styler and called Chairperson Erma while crying every second that past.

"Hello? Ashleigh?" Chairperson Erma asked.

"I, I'm so sorry," I replied.

"Say it," Blake Hall said.

"I,I, I quit," I said and then I dropped my styler and broke down into tears. Blake Hall released everybody and Kellyn was thrown at me while Team Dim Sun retreated with their boss, Blake Hall. I caught Kellyn and I started to bawl my eyes out into his chest. My mom and dad tried to comfort me but nothing they could say could make me feel any better. Tropius brought the Fiorre kids and my parents back to their homes while Salamence brought the Ranger School kids to the school and Kiwi home. Flygon waited for Kellyn and I, but I couldn't move my legs. The only thing keeping me from falling to the ground was Kellyn who had his arms wrapped around me and was comforting me.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Kellyn asked. "Why did you sacrifice your job, your dream, for my life?"

"Because without you, my others dreams are crushed," I replied. "Without you, I can't live."

"I should have been more prepared for a sneak attack, it's my fault," Kellyn said.

"It's not your fault," I replied. "If you're to blame anyone, blame that jerk, Blake Hall," I replied.

"Ashleigh, why can't you live without me?" Kellyn asked after a long moment of silence. I smiled through my drying tears.

"Because I love you," I replied.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I was shocked when she said that she loved me. In that sad moment, I became the happiest man alive. Now if only it had been better circumstances.

I hugged her and I held her loosely with my arms around her waist. I looked into those kind blue eyes of hers and smiled.

"Now that's the best thing I've heard all day," I said. She looked like she was surprised by what I said. "And that's because I love you too." She smiled and I tilted my head down and she lifted her chin up. We kissed and nothing ever taste so sweet and the fireworks in my head from the kiss were amazing. I'm glad that I can say that I am her first kiss. She kissed back and it felt like we were like this forever.

Flygon made a noise to get our attention and we smiled at each other before going on Flygon's back. We flew to her house. Of course, she never realized that I had picked up her styler for her before we left. I placed it on her dining room table.

"So, are you going to come back, or are you going to leave?" I asked.

"I live here, why would I leave?" she asked and I smiled. "But I'm going to visit Cassidy and Emily." I frowned and she laughed. "I've got a plan." She then kissed me. "Don't worry, I made a promise to myself back in Ranger School to always be there for you." She then noticed her Fine Styler sitting on the table. "I'll be taking that with me, so you can always call. I shouldn't be gone long."

"I don't want you to leave," I replied with a frown.

"And I don't want you to have a gun pointed at your head again, okay?" she said and I nodded. "Tell the Union what happened. I'll officially take my job back after we kick Blake Hall's butt. This way, I get to kick his butt any style I want." I chuckled and she smiled. "Can you keep me updated on Dim Sun's plans?" I nodded. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for having to leave." I nodded again. Ashleigh kissed me again and I kissed back. "You need to go to the Union before they get worried too much." I nodded and I reluctantly left the house and flew back to the Union.

* * *

**Kenzie:** THEY FINALLY KISS!

**Rhythmi:** AND THEY HAVE TO PART!

**Karrie:** what's with the drama?

**Me:** *shrugs* idk, Karrie

**Ashley:** Don't leave Ashleigh! D=

**Ashleigh:** O.o I'm right here...

**Kellyn:** O.O why do you have to visit Cassidy and Emily?

**Ashleigh:** it's part of a top secret plan =D

**Kellyn:** okay

**Me:** Readers, remember to review, because I refuse to update this story if I don't get any reviews this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me:** okay, Ashleigh's plan starts rolling!

**Ashleigh:** ~_A few times I've been around that track so it ain't gonna happen like that!_

**Me:** you bet! =D

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon or songs. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

**Ashley:** *looks at the script* hey, where's Ben and I in all of this?

**Me:** *shrugs* you two are in part of it

* * *

Chapter 20

I didn't exactly want to leave, but I knew what I had to do. I packed a suitcase and changed into casual clothes, leaving my Ranger uniform resting on my bed. I grabbed my Pokemon team's pokeballs and a few others.

I then waited for Salamence and Tropius to return before flying on Flygon to where Cassidy was. I called up Emily and Cassidy and told them that I needed help and an outfit makeover. They were surprised so I ended up telling them the situation and part of my plan.

If Blake Hall wanted me to have a different career then I would fake having a new career. I could easily fake pursue a career in modeling. With Cassidy's and Emily's help, I could do this in about a day or so.

I got to Sinnoh in record time and we got to work immediately. They had brought Cassidy's teacher, Teah, and Emily's teacher, Todd Snap, with them as well as the Johto Champion who heard about my situation (I blame Cassidy) whose name is Hannah.

My new outfit consisted of a turquoise leather jacket, turquoise leather boots, a black tank top, a black leather skirt that had turquoise on the edge of it, black shorts that were sort of like biker shorts, and big black fashionable sunglasses.

Hannah gave me a special bo staff that could be compacted in a little pocket rod. She taught me how to properly use it and I quickly became a pro at using it.

Cassidy had me try on a few outfits and Emily shot pictures of me posing. In my new outfit, I sang "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child with Cassidy and Emily who had matching outfits, just different colors. Emily's was orange and black. Cassidy's was red and black. The performance was put on air so that Blake Hall would see it. We sang "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne for fun, but it got recorded by accident and aired too. Oh gosh, people are going to see that and see what goofballs we are.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

Karrie and Keith came back without the yellow gem and Karrie explained that she gave it up so that Heath would give her Keith back.

I told everyone what had happen with the kidnapping case and they were shocked. Ben, Ashley, and Sven found Isaac who was now helping the scientists to come up with a plan to stop the Incredible Machine.

I called Ashleigh at night.

"Hey Kellyn!" she said. She seemed to be dressed in pajamas. She yawned and rubbed her eye.

"You seem to be extra tired, considering the time," I replied.

"Yeah, I've been busy ever since I arrived here." Ashleigh said. "Luckily, Sinnoh has a different time zone so I had more time to do things!" I nodded.

"They found Isaac," I said.

"Who did?" she asked.

"Sven, Ashley, and Ben," I replied. "Altru Tower is really a giant gigaremo or miniremo called the Incredible Machine." She nodded. "It's powered by the Shadow Crystal and has the ability to control all the Pokemon in Almia." Ashleigh nodded. "Isaac's revealing more about it tomorrow. We're going to have a mission called Operation Brighton."

"That mission is tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded.

"It's going to be operational the moment it's Altru's birthday." I replied.

"That doesn't give me much time to get my butt home," she replied. "Oh well."

"You're coming back?" I asked.

"Yes silly," she replied. "I told you I just needed to set this plan of mine in motion first."

"Okay," I said. "Guess you need your sleep."

"So do you," she replied. I smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied and we hanged up. I then fell asleep on my bed.

The next morning it was patrol for me while people back at the Union get ready to set Operation Brighton in motion. I decided to check up on the kids who were kidnapped from the Ranger School just yesterday.

"Kelly!" Kenzie yelled.

"How are you and your friends?" I asked.

"Good," Kenzie replied. "I heard about what happened after I left and you two rescued my friends. I can't believe that they used you to get her to quit."

"If it makes you happy, we did end up kissing," I said, trying to cheer up the normally optimistic happy-go-lucky energetic girl. She squealed and performed a happy dance.

"That's one couple down!" Kenzie exclaimed.

"She says she coming back today," I said. "Well, at least to the region anyways."

"Aw, your girlfriend still can't keep away from you!" Kenzien replied which caused me to blush.

"Phoenix is going to go be a breeder," Deia said. The girl never talked before. "I, I want to become a coordinator like Ashleigh was." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Kellyn!" Ms. April said as she ran out to greet me. "Did you see the magazines?" I shook my head. "Or at least the t.v.?" I shook my head again. She then grabbed hold of me and made me watch a music video that had Ashleigh singing in it with two other girls. She then showed me a few magazines that had Ashleigh dressed in different outfits while posing. I blushed, but then I stopped and thought about something:

Is this part of her plan to take down Blake Hall? Making him think that she has chosen to pursue a modelling career?

I left the Ranger School and then Operation Brighton began, right after Team Dim Sun kidnapped Melody and used her to get Isaac to come with them to finish the Incredible Machine.

Keith, Karrie, and I ran to save Isaac, recover the yellow gem, and defeat Blake Hall.

Getting the yellow gem was really easy and we ended up needing to get Barlow to perform Target Clear on the door to get to Isaac and Melody.

After we beat up a few Dim Sun goons, or what Keith and Kitt like to call them: Dim Wits (as in dimwits), we had Barlow take the dimwits and Melody with them and then we went up a floor before getting to roof that had the tower on top of it. Wendy gave Keith a Staraptor but the Lavana came and tried to attack Karrie and I with a Magmortar. Karrie and Keith were sent flying. I could only hope that those two were alright as I went up against the Crimson Unit who were upset that their makeup was ruined during their battle with Ashleigh. Lavana took the yellow gem with her.

I then ran inside with Isaac and we went to face Heath. It was rather easy and Isaac broke down the first barrier that was keeping Wendy and Sven from the Shadow Crystal. We then went up another flight of stairs to face Lavana. After defeating Lavana, we got the yellow gem back. The second barrier came down and then it was time to face Ice.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

I was flying on Flygon in my new outfit with my pocket bo staff in my pocket. Salamence was on my left and Tropius on my right. A Staraptor came flying in my direction, well, more like falling. There was a boy riding it and there was a girl falling behind it. I nodded and Tropius caught the girl. It was Karrie. Flygon caught the Staraptor and I caught the boy who turned out to be Keith.

What the heck did Blake Hall do?

"Tropius, synthesis," I said and Tropius healed the Staraptor and I got Keith back on the Staraptor and Karrie on the back of Tropius. I sent Keith and Karrie ahead of me, without telling them who I was. I urged Flygon to hurry up and I then called up my Pokemon Gardevoir. "Get the gang to the top of Altru Inc.'s Tower as soon as you can."

"_**Yes, I will do so and I'm happy to help**_," Gardevoir replied using telepathy.

Kellyn, hold on because here I come!

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I defeated Ice and together, Isaac and I took down the last barrier.

"Okay Kellyn, we can get close to the Shadow Crystal!" Wendy said via voicemail. "Oh, and Keith and Karrie are back. I don't know where that Tropius came from that Karrie's riding." Ashleigh has a Tropius! "We need you to give Keith the yellow gem. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you that you have the three pendants in you styler so you can capture enemy Pokemon. Hastings forgot to tell you that before you started to take down the barriers." I sweat dropped as I walked up a flight of stairs. There was one more obstacle needed to be passed before I could get to the roof top.

"Hastings here! I'm going to download software that makes your Fine Styler into the only Vontage Styler!" Hastings said via voicemail. He explained how it worked and the downloaded it onto my styler while Isaac took care of the electric trap laid in front of the stairs. There was a booby trap again this time, trapping Isaac in a cage. He told me to go on ahead of him and I obeyed. Blake Hall was going to pay for what he has done. I gave Keith the yellow gem and then I faced Blake Hall who sent out a Dusknoir from Haruba Desert. I easily captured it.

Blake Hall then brought out the Pokemon of darkness, Darkrai. It sent Heath and Wheeler into a black hole that sent people into a world of darkness. I went to go capture it when it tried to send me into the darkness.

"KELLYN! NO!" I heard Keith and Karrie shout. This was it, I was going to swallowed by darkness. I put out my hand and tried to reach for something solid to hold onto. I was beginning to lose all hope when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I looked over to see that it was brunette, standing by a Flygon and a Salamence. She had big sunglasses on, a turquoise leather jacket, a black tank top, a black leather skirt that had a turquoise line on the edge of it, black shorts, and turquoise leather boots. She smiled and then a Gardevoir showed up with a bunch of Ashleigh's Pokemon. She took out a small rod and then in quickly turned into a bo staff. The girl grinned and looked at me, Darkrai, and/or Blake Hall. It's hard to know who a girl wearing sunglasses is looking at because of the sunglasses.

* * *

**Me:** now Kellyn might not know who it is, but I think some of our readers know who the his rescuer is ;D

**Ashleigh:** =D

**Ashley:** where am I during Operation Brighton?

**Me:** um...idk...somebody has to watch the prisoners ^_^"

**Ashley:** T.T

**Ben:** hey, it could be much worse =D

**Me:** I like Ben's optimism!

**Kellyn:** Readers, remember to review, because pokelover0ash refuses to update this story unless she gets reviews for this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me:** okay! Let's get this show on the road!

**Rhythmi:** prepare to be amazed and shocked!

**Cassidy:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

**Emily:** Let's get ready to rumble!

**Kellyn:** who are you?

**Ashleigh:** oh, they're friends of mine ^^

* * *

Chapter 21

"Looks like I made it just in time," the girl said. Wait, I know that voice! It's, it's Ashleigh!

"Wait, you!" Blake Hall said while shaking his index finger at Ashleigh. "I just saw you on t.v. today! You're supposed to be in Sinnoh!" Ashleigh smiled.

"Oh, so you saw my performance," she replied. "Well, I'll just tell you that I have the fastest Flygon in world." She then turned to me. "Kellyn, my Pokemon are for you to use for Poke Assists. You take Darkrai, I get Blake." I nodded and readied my styler.

"Grunts! Get her!" Blake Hall shouted. A bunch of Dim Sun goons came up and surrounded Ashleigh.

"ASHLEIGH!" I shouted. She grinned and then with a swirl of her wrist she knocked out the inner perimeter of goons. I was shocked. She spun around and either hit the goons with her bo staff or she kicked them. It was amazing.

"Capture Darkrai already!" she shouted and I nodded and began to capture Darkrai. She jumped over Darkrai and landed a kick in Blake Hall's face before he could mess with the Incredible Machine. "Blake Hall, don't think I've forgiven you for having your goons hold a gun to Kellyn's head!" She whipped the bo staff around and I cringed as I saw where it had hit Blake Hall: the private area. I decided to ignore Ashleigh's angry rage for now as I went to capture Darkrai. I was going to capture it when Darkrai some how managed to break free.

Hastings called and said something about the stones, Vontage Styler, and energy. I was paying much attention due to what was going on. My styler then began to glow blue, red, and yellow and I understood that I could capture it now.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

I punch Blake Hall in the face and then did an uppercut to his chin. He tried to punch me but I dodged and he tried to kick me but he missed. We proceed to have hand-to-hand combat.

I looked back to see that Kellyn's styler started to glow. It was a mistake to take my eyes off of my opponent.

He grabbed my hair and yanked it. It was so painful and tears started to form in my eyes.

No, I can't let Kellyn see this. He can't be distracted when he was facing Darkrai. I kicked Blake Hall's leg as hard as I could and he did let go of my hair. I slugged him one in the face for what he just did.

Blake Hall's a monster. He then took out a switchblade and tried to cut me with it. I was stepping back trying to avoid him swiping me with the blade.

Man, I hope Kellyn's paying more attention to Darkrai than he is to me at the moment. I tried hitting the switchblade from his hand while using my bo staff. It only made him cut himself.

How tightly is he holding on to that knife for crying out loud? This is ridiculous.

I looked over to see that Kellyn was just finishing his capture. That was good.

I felt metal meet my stomach as Kellyn finished capturing Darkrai. I looked down to see that Blake Hall had cut my stomach. He looked shocked, like he finally realized what he was doing.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I finished my capture and turned to announce the good news to Ashleigh only to see Blake Hall slash her stomach with a switchblade.

"ASHLEIGH!" I screamed. Wendy, Keith, and Sven went close to the Shadow Crystal with the blue, red, and yellow gem as I ran to go to Ashleigh. She punched Blake Hall in the face, causing him to be knocked out.

Darkrai let Heath and Wheeler out of the darkness and I was soon at Ashleigh's side. She was holding her stomach, obviously in pain.

"Darn it, wasn't expecting him to pull out a switchblade during our battle," she said. "I tried to knock it out his hand using the bo staff, but it didn't work."

"We need to get you to hospital," I replied.

"Aw, but that place smells funny," she replied while wrinkling her nose, causing me to laugh. She took off her glasses and moved them to sit on the top of her head, allowing me to see her blue eyes. She smiled.

"KELLYN!" Keith, Karrie, Sven, and Wendy shouted. Hastings came up and saw the scene.

"Um, Heath, can you carry your boss and we'll escort you to prison?" Hastings asked and Heath nodded. "Where are the gems? I see the Shadow Crystal is now the Luminous Crystal."

"Um, they kind of stayed floating around the crystal," Karrie replied.

"Hey, can we get Ashleigh to the hospital?" I asked as I made sure Ashleigh had support as she held her stomach to try to put pressure on her wound so the bleeding would slow down.

"ASHLEIGH!" everybody shouted.

"Hi guys!" Ashleigh replied with a smiled.

"What happened to you?" Karrie asked.

"And why's Blake -I mean Wyatt- unconscious?" Wendy asked.

"Um, well, he got me with a switchblade and I got mad so I hit in the face and knocked him out!" Ashleigh replied with a smile. "We were fighting hand-to-hand combat, so that why he looks pretty beat up." Wendy nodded though everyone else was shocked.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Hastings said. "Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith, go take Ashleigh to the hospital. Sven, escort these Pokemon to where ever they belong. Wendy, help me escort Heath, Wheeler, and Wyatt." We all nodded and Wendy left with Hastings with Heath, Wheeler, and Wyatt.

"Sven, those Pokemon are mine so it won't be hard to make sure they go home," Ashleigh said before closing her eyes and fainting. I'm glad I had a hold of her so I could catch her. I carried her and we went on Tropius since it was big enough to carry at least four people. It flew to the hospital and Ashleigh was rushed to the emergency room. I was forced to wait outside her room while they worked on her to heal her injury and give her blood.

A girl with short brown hair who wore pink glasses and wore a nurse's uniform.

"I heard Ashleigh Tsuyoi is in the hospital," the girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Erica Chikiyu," she replied. "I'm a friend of Ashleigh's and a Pokemon Nurse, or at least I will be once I graduate. I'm on vacation, and I was going to visit her when I heard she's in here." I nodded. "What happened?"

"She engaged a bad guy in hand-to-hand combat and the guy pulled out a switchblade on her." I replied. "He only got to slash her stomach though, so hopefully she'll be out of the hospital soon." Erica nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kellyn Hajime, would you?" Erica asked.

"How did you know my name?" I asked and she smiled.

"Ashleigh talks about you all the time over the phone." she replied.

"She does?" I asked and she nodded, causing me to blush. So, she used to talk about me all the time and she still does?

"So, do you like her?" Erica asked and I blushed.

"I love her," I replied.

"Then I know you'll take good care of her," Erica replied with a smile. She then handed me a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me when she's ready to have visitors, okay?" I nodded. "I'm going to visit Ashley now. I heard she's got a crush on a co-worker." She smiled and then left.

I waited and waited until a nurse came out and told me that they were done and I could come in to see her if I wanted.

I went in and sat by her bed. I held her hand since she was still asleep and waited until she woke up. She woke up the next morning.

"You're awake!" I said and she smiled before hugging me. She released me from the hug and looked into my eyes with her blue eyes.

"When do I get out of the hospital?" she asked. "It smells like that funky apple sauce they serve here." I laughed.

"When the doctors say you can," I replied. "Oh, and your friend Erica visited while you were getting stitches."

"Erica's in Almia?" she asked and I nodded. She let out a squeal.

"Wow, someone's happy to know that I'm here," Erica said as she walked in the room with Ashley, Ben, Keith, Karrie, and two other girls. "Kellyn, the black haired girl is Cassidy and the girl with orange-brown hair is Emily." I nodded and then Erica, Ashley, Cassidy, Emily, and Ashleigh hugged each other.

We then had visitors from the Ranger School. They were Kenzie, Takara, Sandy, Deia, Phoenix, Kitt, and Kitty. They all hugged Ashleigh, well all except Kitt, and then Kitty made Kitt hug Ashleigh. It was hilarious to watch.

They all talked and shared stories as well as laughed. It was a happy time and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, have you told her that you love her?" Ben asked and I blushed.

"Yes," I replied. "And she loves me back." Ben smiled and nodded. "So, have you told Ashley that you love her yet?" Ben turned bright red.

"No, not yet," Ben replied. "But soon."

"Hey, don't wait forever or you might lose her," I said. "You and Keith told me something similar to that if my memory is correct." Ben smiled.

"Thanks for advice," Ben replied. We then watched the joy on the girls we love's faces with smiles on our own faces. This could have continued forever if the nurses didn't come in and say that Ashleigh could be removed from the hospital as long as she took it easy for a week and that she wanted all of us to be quiet. Ashleigh rejoiced and we went to the Ranger Union. Ashleigh talked to Erma and then she talked to the kids from the Ranger School as we escorted them back to school. She found out that Deia wanted to follow her coordinator path and Phoenix wanted to be a breeder so she gave them a few tips and some words of encouragement before leaving.

We walked to Chicole Village and visited my house to get hugged by Kiwi. Mom made us lunch and my house never has been this full of people before thanks to Ashleigh's friends. Her friends seem nice, but that is what is expected from a girl like Ashleigh.

After lunch, we hanged by the ranch before heading over to Ashleigh's house since Ashleigh wanted to change back into her Ranger uniform and show her friends and everybody else her house. She was teased about it being the house where her and I would start a family in it, causing both of us to blush.

I then told her that we had a week before we could go back to the Union since they were going under repairs so she changed into a t-shirt and shorts before running outside, despite what the doctors said. We spent time on the swings and I just listened to Ashleigh and her friends' stories of the past and present, joining in only when I was there in the story.

After all the fighting, this was the best for all of us.

* * *

**Cassidy:** XD bada** Ashleigh anyone?

**Erica:** it's cool how the old friends and the new friends end up sending time together

**Me:** Ashleigh saved Kellyn!

**Ashleigh:** hospitals smell funny to me

**Ashley:** you are weird girly O.O

**Kellyn:** Dim Sun is now down and out!

**Keith & Kitt:** it's dimwits not Dim Sun, get it right!

**Keith:** so, Ben hasn't confessed his love yet?

**Me:** nope

**Ben:** *blushes*

**Ashleigh & Ashley:** what are you talking about?

**Ben:** nothing!

**Ashleigh & Ashley:** if you say so...

**Karrie:** Readers, remember to review, because pokelover0ash refuses to update this story if she does not get any reviews this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me:** beware of the fluff!

**Keith:** can I have a peanut butter and fluff sandwhich or is the fluff contaiminated?

**Me:** T.T that kind of fluff wasn't the kind of fluff I was talking about

**Ashleigh:** I'm glad that the fighting is over! =D

**Ashley:** is your tummy okay?

**Ashleigh:** yep!

**Kellyn:** I'm glad to hear that =D

**Me:** aw, how cute, Lover Boy

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Ben:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon or music. She only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

* * *

Chapter 22

I'm glad that things ended up going okay for everyone. Keith and Karrie found out that it was me who saved them during Operation Brighton. They thought that was very cool.

Wyatt Hall's in jail for good even though his heart was consumed by darkness before and it now was seeing the light since the Shadow Crystal is no more.

Karrie and Keith said they visited Ponte and that he is now Mr. Woodward's apprentice and that he was sorry for all the trouble he has caused Kellyn and I.

I still remember when Kellyn broke Ponte's nose for calling me the B word. Why didn't I realize then that he returned my feelings?

I guess at that point, according to Kellyn, he wasn't quite sure of his feelings and he hadn't realized that he liked me more than a friend at that point. It was funny, recounting past stories and feelings.

It was nice. After Cassidy, Emily, and Erica left, Kellyn and I spent time just talking while swinging on a bench swing we made together.

A week past and I found myself watching Keith and Kellyn tease Ben about liking Ashley.

One day, I received an invitation to attend the Ranger School graduation ceremony. We were allowed to come in our Ranger uniform so I went with Kellyn. We exited the Ranger Union and then Kellyn caught a Staraptor so I let out a sigh.

"I thought you knew by now that I have issues with bird Pokemon," I said. "And heights, and falling."

"You have no issues riding Flygon," Kellyn replied. "And I won't let you fall." I made a face but ended up laughing. He got on the bird and I followed suit and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I see, someone likes it when I have my arms around him," I said which made him blush so I laughed. "Let's go, the kids are going to mad at us if we're late." Kellyn made Staraptor take off and we flew to outside of the school gates. He released the bird and the gates opened, allowing us to enter.

We saw the graduation ceremony and was hugging Kellyn's arm. To think, just a year ago, we went through this. I almost forgot that Kenzie and the others were just a year younger than us, the same age as Karrie. They all graduated and we met up with our new fellow workers.

"I'm being stationed with Big Afro Man!" Kenzie said and Crawford chuckled. "And with my future sister-in-law!" This made Crawford turn bright red and us to laugh.

"So am I!" Kitty exclaimed.

"YAY!" Kenzie replied. "We can tease Crawford together and get him to confess his love!"

"I'm going to be stationed in Ringtown," Takara said.

"I get to go to Summerland!" Kitt said.

"I'm stationed in Fall City," Sandy said.

"I'm heading on to the boat to go to Sinnoh with Phoenix," Deia said.

"And we're going to help each other out in our own journeys," Phoenix added. I nodded.

"All of you will do great, I'm sure of it," I replied.

"Crawford, we're going to tease you about how much you like Luana until you confess!" Kenzie said.

"Aw, Sparky," Crawford replied. "Can you at least tell me who you like so I can tease you back?"

"I don't have anybody who I like, yet," Kenzie replied with a smile. Crawford hung his head low in defeat.

"It's too bad that they're separating Kitt and me," Kitty said.

"If you two become Top Rangers, you'll meet up again," I replied with a smile.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you when that happens," Kellyn said, making Kitty and Kitt smile.

Crawford and Barlow took Kitty and Kenzie to the Ranger Base in Vientown while the other new Rangers went on a boat to Fiorre. Deia and Phoenix went on a boat to Sinnoh.

Kellyn and I were waving and saving goodbye. Finally, we went to my house to feed my Pokemon there even though Gardevoir is pretty good at making sure everyone's fed.

We walked and talked as well as laughed and sometimes kissed. It then got pretty late and there was no way we would make it back in time so Kellyn went to his house and slept there while I slept in the master bedroom in my house which I guess is my room, it's just too big for one person in my opinion.

Soon it was near Christmas time and I was busy setting up my house for Christmas since everybody was going to have a Christmas party at my house. Kellyn, Karrie, Keith, Ashley, and Ben were helping. We had the tree decorated and were putting up streamers and having fun. It was nerve racking to watch Karrie, Keith, Ben, and Kellyn putting up the outdoor lights so Ashley had me go through some of the boxes with her and we found mistletoe. Both of us had at least one in our hands when the rest came back in. They were laughing until they saw the mistletoe. Keith had big goofy grin on his face and Kellyn had one of his devious smiles on his face. Ben wasn't sure how to make of the mistletoe.

"Looks like we do have mistletoe," Keith said as he came over to the box and pulled out some mistletoe from the box. "Hey Karrie."

"What?" Karrie asked as she walked over. Keith smirked and put the mistletoe over their heads.

"Look, mistletoe!" Keith replied with a big grin.

"You could have just asked to be kissed," Karrie said as she rolled her eyes, causing me to giggle and Ashley to laugh. She kissed Keith and then smiled. I laughed and then decided to put up some mistletoe. I almost fell off the later but Kellyn caught me so I smiled at him. I hung up the mistletoe and then Kellyn lifted me off the ladder. He spun me around, causing me to laugh.

He stopped and then his face got close to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. We heard Karrie and Ashley say "aw" and we blushed, even though we've been a couple for at least a good couple months now. Kellyn and I hung up the rest of the mistletoe and were putting up the karaoke machine when we saw Keith was sneaking up behind Ben and Ashley who were talking like best friends would. He had something behind his back and it probably was mistletoe, knowing Keith.

We smiled and finished plugging in everything for karaoke. We turned and saw Keith put mistletoe over Ben and Ashley's heads.

"Now you two must kiss!" Keith said. I giggled and Kellyn smiled as he put his arm around my waist. Ashley and Ben turned bright red and Ben seemed lost for words and actions. Ashley shut her eyes and clenched her hands into fists before kissing Ben right on the lips. They pulled away blushing more than they were before the kiss. "There you go, now was that so hard?" Keith then was chased around the house and yard by Ashley and Ben.

So it was the Christmas party and I was singing "Greatest Time of Year" by Aly & AJ with Ashley as people came in through the door. Wendy, Sven, Rhythmi, Isaac, Linda, Marcus, Murph, Mrs. Hajime, Mr. Hajime, Kiwi, Mom, Dad, Big Bertha, Little Tim, Big Bertha and Little Tim's kids, Crawford, Luana, Elaine, Ollie, Barlow, Kenzie, Kitty, and then we even had people come from Fiorre. Solana, Lunick, Kitt, Takara, and Sandy came from Fiorre. A girl named Nema came from Oblivia. It was a big party.

I talked to my parents and had them be formally introduced to Kellyn. Kiwi was happy to find out that Kellyn and I were dating although she was shocked (and so was Kenzie) to find that we haven't been on an official date yet.

I then found myself singing "Walking On Sunshine" by Aly & AJ with Ashley. I think she was avoiding Ben and the mistletoe, oh well. I was going to make her sing love songs to Ben if she didn't go hang out with him. I finally was able to hang with Kellyn when we were out at the refreshment table. Music was playing and everybody was having a good time.

We then opened up presents. Kellyn got me a locket while I gave him a pocket watch with a photo of us in it. Ben gave Ashley a heart necklace, it was so sweet. Ashley was embarrassed because all she got him was a duck tape wallet she made herself, but Ben loved it.

Soon the party was dying down and people were leaving. Soon, it was just Kellyn, Karrie, Keith, Ashley, Ben, Mrs. Hajime, Mr. Hajime, and Kiwi. Kiwi and Kellyn's parents soon left to tuck Kiwi into bed while saying that Karrie could stay here for night only if the boys stayed at the Hajimes residence for the night. I ended up watching Ben and Ashley interact with each other with Kellyn.

I was waiting for one of them to confess but I ended up falling asleep on Kellyn. He makes a good pillow.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

I chuckled as I saw that Ashleigh had fallen asleep while watching her best friend and Ben interact with each other. I picked her up and was going to carry her to her room when Ben started to say something that caught my attention.

"Um, Ashley, is there a boy that you like?" he asked. I peered over the corner and saw Ashley blush.

"Yes," she replied.

"Would you, would you, would, would you like to, you know, maybe hang out, I mean go out, sometime?" Ben asked while turning red.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ashley asked.

"It doesn't have to be a date, if you want," Ben replied.

"No, no, I'd like that," Ashley replied. "To go on a date with you." Ben smiled and blushed.

"Truth is, I, I like you, a lot," Ben said.

"You like me? As in more than a friend?" Ashley asked.

"N-no," Ben replied and if it weren't for the fact that I was holding Ashleigh, I'd face palm myself. "I-I love you!" I was shocked, he just confessed. He actually had the guts to confess. What am I saying? Ashleigh confessed first, so I guess he had more guts than I did. But then again, Ben didn't have the fear of loving someone and them faking their love towards you gripping at him.

Ashley hugged Ben and it seemed like she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Ben asked.

"I'm crying because I never thought I'd hear you say that you loved me in real life," Ashley replied. "They're tears of joy."

"So that means," Ben said.

"I love you too," Ashley replied. Aw and Ashleigh had to fall asleep right before this too. She would have loved to see this happen. The two kissed and I decided to let them be while I brought Sleeping Beauty to her bed, not like I mind holding her when she's sleeping.

I put Ashleigh down on her bed, making sure her head rested on her pillows. I then pulled the sheets over her and then I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair before closing my eyes. Sometimes things get too good that I expect that I'm going to wake up and find out that it was all a dream.

"Hmm?" I heard Ashleigh. "Did I fall asleep?" I chuckled as I looked at her.

"Yep, and you missed hearing Ben confess his love to Ashley," I replied.

"Aw," she said. "And you didn't wake me up?"

"But you look so cute when you're asleep," I replied to defend myself. Ashleigh blushed and she hit me in the head playfully. "Besides, you're not the one to wake up happily when someone tries to wake you up after you just fell asleep." She stuck her tongue at me and I laughed.

"EVERYBODY doesn't appreciate to waken up when they're tired and they just fell asleep," she replied.

"Touche," I said before I started to tickle her. I found out that she is extremely ticklish, which was very amusing.

"Eep!" she squealed before laughing and giggling. "Stop it!" I just smiled and continued to tickle then started to tickle me, in the arm pits, my weakness when it came being ticklish. I started laughing and we ended up in each others arms while we were each trying to get the other to stop tickling the other. "Ah, I love you."

"I love you more," I replied.

"No, I love you more," she replied and we continued for five minutes straight at least before we both broke down in laughter. I love my girlfriend.

* * *

**Keith:** AH! The fluff! The fluff!

**Me:** =P I warned you

**Keith:** It spilled everywhere!

**Me:** wait, what? *looks and sees what a mess Keith has made in the kitchen* KEITH! *snaps fingers and its clean*

**Keith:** thank you! I thought Karrie was going to see it and get stuck in it!

**Me:** T.T *lifts index finger and Keith is now hanging from the ceiling*

**Ashleigh:** I can't believe I slept through Ashley and Ben's confession!

**Kellyn:** =D I thought that it was funny how you fell asleep right before the confession happened

**Ashleigh:** quiet you! =P

**Ashley:** aw, fight nice

**Kellyn & Ashleigh:** =P

**Ben:** Readers, remember to review, because pokelover0ash refuses to update this chapter if she does not get reviews

**Me:** and pokelover0ash wonders when she's going to complete this story since its practically done...

**Ashleigh:** why are you speaking in third person?

**Me:** *shrugs* i dunno


	23. Sequel Preview

**Me:** wow, not counting the one-shot I re-found and put up, this is the first story to be completed.

**Kellyn:** wait, what?

**Ashleigh:** but it's not even chapter 30 yet

**Me:**I've got plans to turn this into a trilogy =D

**Ashleigh:** =D wow

**Kellyn:** a series!

**Me:** okay, now for the sequel's preview

**Kellyn:** she only owns her OCs and her ideas

**Me:** now, staring Karrie, Ashleigh, Keith, and Kellyn...it's "Ranger Family Troubles"

**Keith: **wait, that means...

**Karrie & Ashleigh:** we're going to be married!

**Me:** *coughs*

* * *

_Preview: Chapter 1_

_Kellyn's P.O.V._

Everything is so perfect at the moment, not counting the occasional pranks via Karrie and Keith. It's been two years since the Darkrai incident and things are still a bit busy. There are no more people wanting to put guns to my head as of the late, which is a very good thing. Elaine and Ollie are happily married and Wendy's getting married to Sven in two weeks. Kenzie, Kitt, Kitty, Takara, and Sandy were now Top Rangers and boy did they make themselves comfortable fast. Kenzie and Kitty managed to get Crawford to confess to Luana so I expect another wedding this year to happen.

"Earth to Kellyn," Ben said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you think they should have been back by now with their dresses for the wedding?" Ben asked. "It didn't take us HALF this long to pick out something for us to wear." Ben's still the optimistic guy you all know in love who, like Keith, opens his mouth about certain things at the wrong time on occasions, but when it comes to Ashley you can tell he loves her more than words can describe by the way he looks at her.

"I don't know," I replied. I have to admit I was worried even though I probably shouldn't. It was a bunch of female Top Rangers along with two Top Operators, what could go wrong? Now that I think of it...lots of things could go wrong in both my book and theirs. Wendy was getting her dress fitted, Solana was getting her maid of honor dress, Karrie along with Ashleigh were flower girls, and the rest were getting dresses to just wear. Oh, did I mention that Top Ranger Solana was now the proud wife of Top Ranger Lunick? Well anyways, Kenzie was SUPPOSED to be getting Wendy's Staraptor and Sven's Luxray ready by dropping them off at the groomer but she decided to supervise with the rest just in case Karrie and Ashleigh needed her help.

"The new girls really like to ask personal questions," Ben said as a memory popped up in my head. Kenzie, Sandy, Takara, and Kitty had all asked when Ashleigh and I were getting married. What they didn't know was that I had that diamond ring alright, I just have been waiting for the perfect time though I do need to recover it from my sock and underwear drawer soon.

"Like what?" I asked.

"As if being mocked by Kenzie for stuttering my confession to Ashley wasn't bad enough, she and the others are now asking when I putting a ring on Ashley's finger." he replied. I smiled. Yeah, that sounded about right.

_Ashleigh's P.O.V._

I wish Wendy would pick a flower dress for us already! She already pick a color which would be sky blue. I was handed a white dress that had a sky blue ribbon around the waist. It was a cute dress though it was kind of weird to be matching Karrie even if she was shorter than me. Wendy shook her head and then handed us sky blue spaghetti floor length dresses that had a white ribbon around the waist. It was cute and simple.

"Alright, we'll just curl the hair and put a white rose clip in the hair and it will be perfect," Wendy said. Karrie and I let out a sigh of relief. We were happy to be finally done. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get back to Kellyn. I know Karrie's got a date with Keith tonight, which makes me wonder what Kellyn has planned for the evening.

"I know who Ashleigh's thinking about," Ashley teased with a twinkle in her eye. I blushed even though I've been dating Kellyn for two years. Kenzie and Ashley love to tease me about marriage, heck even my POKEMON would tease me.

"Like you're not thinking about Ben," I replied while rolling my eyes. We tease each other, A LOT, like two sisters, even Karrie joined in at times.

"He promised to take me to the see a movie after we get back," Ashley said with a dreamy expression on her face. I smiled since I knew what she was feeling: pure genuine love.

"Let's go back to the Union then," I replied.

"Do you have a date as well?" Rhythmi asked.

"Not one planned," I replied. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his, since dates with him have been infrequent. Something was up with him, but what?

"I wonder what that boy is up to," Rhythmi said. "I mean man." She smiled. "We're adults now officially, well, except for Karrie, Kenzie, Sandy, Takara, Kitty, and Kitt." Karrie crossed her arms with a face expressing displeasure at the thought of being reminded how she wasn't eighteen yet.

"_Voicemail! Voicemail!_" my styler went off. I looked to see it was Kellyn calling so I smiled. Speak of the devil. I answered it immediately.

"Hey Kellyn," I said.

"_Hey Ashleigh,_" he replied with a smiled. "_So, are you planning on coming back anytime soon?_" I laughed.

"We just got done," I informed him.

_"So does that mean I can unlock the closet and let Ben out now?_" Kellyn asked.

"Why is Ben in a locked closet?" I asked and I earned Ashley's attention.

"_He was driving me crazy by going crazy that you girls weren't back yet,_" Kellyn replied. "_Next thing I know he's got a samurai outfit on and has a sword._" I giggled. "_I figured to make sure he didn't crash Wendy's dress shopping adventure so that he wouldn't have been chased to Oblivia and back as well as made fun of, especially since he does have a date tonight._" I smiled. He was getting much better at keeping others out of trouble these days instead of getting into trouble.

"I guess we better get Miss Ashley over there ASAP." I replied with a smirk.

"Are you two talking about my boyfriend?" Ashley asked. Kellyn and I smirked as we looked at each other before answering.

"No, we were talking about tacos," we answered at the same time. Kellyn and I both laughed while Ashley pouted.

"_Well, see you when you get back, love you,_" Kellyn said after he finished laughing with me.

"Love you too," I replied with a smile. The call ended and I started tugging Ashley and Karrrie along.I knew Keith probably was somewhere tied up for either going crazy on Kellyn like Ben did or raiding either Kellyn's wardrobe or Karrie's. I have no idea why Keith acts like a pervert by stealing an undergarment or two from Karrie and I never will.

_Karrie's P.O.V._

I knew that something was up with Kellyn...then again...Keith's been getting stranger too...

It makes a girl wonder what they're up to.

We flew to the Union though I had Ashleigh holding on to me for dear life. And here I thought she and Kellyn rode Staraptors together on the same Staraptor just to be close to each other, but no, the only times Ashleigh can be found flying by herself would be on Flygon, Tropius, and Salamance...but that had to do with her fear of birds and her fear of falling.

We landed safely and Kellyn was right there to help Ashleigh off.

"Okay Big Brother, what happened to Keith and Ben?" I looked at me innocently before walking away with Ashleigh. Ashley and I had no choice but to follow. Man, though he's mellowed out over the years, Kellyn still can be devious and mischievous.

* * *

**Karrie:** *strangling Kellyn* Seriously! What did you do to Keith?

**Kenzie:** We're Top Rangers! *fist pumps* AND I got Afro-man and Future-Sister-In-Law together! *does a ranger pose*

**Me:** well, readers, you like?

**Ashleigh:** *sighs while having a dreamy expression* marriage...

**Ashley:** *snaps fingers in front of Ashleigh's face* Earth to Ashleigh's fantasy land

**Ashleigh:***snaps out of it* what?

**Rhythmi:** Review please! That way she can get a move on with the new story!


End file.
